


What Was, What is, What Will Be

by LSTF_TJ



Series: Nothing Like This [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, No Lesbians Die, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Smut, pretty much everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSTF_TJ/pseuds/LSTF_TJ
Summary: This is part three of Nothing Like This, it takes place fifteen years after Home Again. The fight to retake the Alpha quadrant from the Borg begins.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Phoebe Janeway/Tal Celes
Series: Nothing Like This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705744
Comments: 40
Kudos: 41





	1. Time

“So do you think I’m ready?” The young auburn haired woman, Three, asked.

“You have been ready, we’ve made dozens of trips on the Borg sphere, you’ve piloted perfectly, and haven’t been detected by the Borg. Tre, we just need to know you are confident enough to carry out our mission. You are the only one that can pilot the sphere.” The lightly-greying Seven replied, stepping out of the sphere and onto the camouflaged flight deck just outside of the bunker.

Tre followed just behind her. “I’m sure you’ve told me before but you are ex-Borg, why can’t you fly it?” Tre asked, straightening her red Starfleet shirt and trying to brush the creases out of her black slacks.

“In the timeline I come from the Borg attacked later, the Doctors there were able to remove the majority of my implants. I am no longer compatible with the Borg technology.” Seven replied, the heels of her leather boots clanking off the cement passageway to the bunker.

“If the Borg attacked later then why did you and Chakotay tamper with the timeline? Wouldn’t later be better?” Tre asked.

“Come along to my quarters and I will tell you what I can, I trust that anything I say will stay between you and I?” Seven replied glancing over her shoulder; the twenty-two year old with a lightly freckled face and walnut colored skin shuffled behind her.

“Okay!” Tre responded excitedly.

Seven opened the doors to her quarters with a press of her thumb to a sensor on the right side of the door. The small steel door creaked open to reveal modest quarters. Her room was furnished with a bed, a small viewscreen, and a wooden table with two oak chairs. Seven took the chair furthest from the door and Tre took the seat across from her.

“I cannot tell you too much. We have already tampered with the timeline irreparably just by still being here. To answer your question, if the Borg attack when they did, in my timeline, they win. We have been searching for a way to win, find the right thread, keep the Alpha Quadrant from being overrun.” Seven said looking up at the hazel eyes, more green then brown, staring back at her, on the edge of her seat.

“Our mission, why is so important to bring Voyager back? It’s just one ship.” Tre asked.

“A ship with a far more advanced civilization behind it. The people that come with it are the key to ending the Borg threat for good. They are backup and they carry part of the cure to free all those that have been assimilated.” Seven replied.

“Why didn’t we go after them sooner if they are so important and where do we find the other part?” Tre wondered.

“It was not time and the other part of the cure, I cannot say.” Seven answered.

Tre’s slightly turned up nose was crinkled with frustration at the dance around any actual information.

“I see I am not going to get very far here. Can you tell me about where I came from? I remember very little. I met Tuvok and Matt then all of sudden you and Chakotay were here.” Tre said

“I’m sure they have told you, why do you require that I recount those events?” Seven asked.

“Because we’ve never talked like this and you are the only one I have ever met that is a freed Borg like me.” Tre replied.

“Your Sphere attacked a ship near Vulcan that Tuvok and Matt were on with their families. Its occupants were heavily armed. The others on the sphere attempted to assimilate them but they were able to overpower the Borg on the vessel. You were the only Borg not killed in the conflict because you were not hostile. They convinced you to pilot the sphere back to Earth because they could not interface with the systems. You were only eight years old, tall for your age, Tuvok thought you were much older. It took weeks for the sphere to reach Earth. You were very likely assimilated as a newborn, we do not know where you were taken from, and the records from the sphere are scarce. Chakotay and I arrived shortly after; we were in a timeship that was attacked just outside of this solar system. Our mission was meant to be simple, however without our ship we cannot return to the time we came from.” Seven answered reaching for a bottle of whiskey on a shelf behind her. She filled a small whiskey glass nearly to the brim.

“Shame I didn’t keep that growing spurt going. Five foot four; I have trouble reaching all of the controls in the shuttles. Where did you and Mr. C come from?” Tre asked.

“He and I came from different timelines; that part is complicated. All you need to know is that we were sent to help save the Alpha Quadrant from being destroyed by the Borg.” Seven answered, sipping the whiskey.

“Aside from our flying lessons in the sphere you and I have never talked. I remember even when I was younger trying to get your attention and you were always distant, aloof even. Why now? I needed guidance, a mentor, someone who understood. Matt has always tried, he has been like a father to me, but you could’ve been there too. I’ve resented that you overlooked me; I’ve seen you laughing and joking with Chakotay, Tuvok, and Matt. I know you aren’t cold, what did I do that offended you so?” Tre asked reaching over the table and taking the glass from Seven’s hand. Tre took a large gulp of the whiskey.

“Tre, honey.” Seven reached over and took the glass from her setting it on the table. She grabbed both of Tre’s hands and held them in her own. “I watched you become the amazing young woman you are, I looked out for you, but as much as it pained me, I could not interfere. I am not supposed to be here. This timeline is our best chance to prevent the total loss of the hundreds of races that inhabit the Alpha Quadrant. Chakotay and I were sent to deliver a simple message which was not to go after Voyager until YOU were ready to pilot the sphere. I’m not supposed to be here and I could not allow my presence to affect who you would become. The woman you are now. I agreed to train you to pilot the sphere because I knew my knowledge would best prepare you for what will come. I cannot accompany you to bring Voyager home but you will bring them home. You will meet me again, but she will be younger, less reserved. Trust me, you are ready, and it is only you that can do this.” Seven replied sighing deeply.

Tre sniffled and wiped a stray tear from her face, then brushed her long auburn hair behind her ears. “So essentially you are telling me all of humanity and the fate of the Alpha Quadrant rests squarely on my shoulders? No pressure or anything…” Tre said biting down on her bottom lip.

“No, you just have a role. It is simple; you fly to Kyrag and tell Voyager we need their help. All you have to do is fly, you just have to keep doing what we have been training you for. You are ready for this, Tre.” Seven replied, squeezing her hands tighter before releasing them.

“How can you know that?” Tre replied, her hazel eyes widening with concern.

“Your skills as a pilot are nearly perfect. In the morning, you and I will make one more run. I will test you on every conceivable complication you could face, and I think in the evening, if you feel prepared we should launch for Kyrag.” Seven said stealing the glass away from Tre to take another sip.

“Okay, I will meet you on the launch pad in the morning. Thank you, Seven. I still don’t understand all of this but it means a lot that you took the time to talk.” Tre said standing up and moving towards the door.

“In time you will understand, I promise. I am happy I could help.” Seven replied nodding to Tre as she slipped out of the room.

Seven stood from the chair and slipped off her red and black Starfleet issue blouse, dressing down to just the black tank-top she wore underneath. The door to her quarters slipped open again.

“I thought we agreed, as little contact with Three as possible?” Chakotay said, his voice dripping with irritation.

“Are you monitoring my quarters now? We have been here in this bunker for fourteen-damned years, that young woman has been reaching out to me since she was a child. There is not another single being she has ever met that has been where she has other than me. Yes, I spoke with her. I did not divulge any details, but what would you have had me do? Shut her down, send her away again? She is getting ready to embark on the journey that makes defeating the Borg possible. I have kept her at an arm’s distance for years and if she leaves tomorrow, I wanted her to be as ready as she could be. It did not work in my timeline when you and I were married, do not burst in here and try to tell me how I should behave.” Seven spat back.

“Seven, I understand that you still have pent up feelings for the man that you were married to. We’ve been through this hundreds of times. He was possessive, he demanded too much of you, and he was insecure. But I am not him. I wasn’t with all of you through the Delta Quadrant. I didn’t become him. I dealt with the mirror versions of everyone on Voyager. You and Kathryn were cruel, I was a damned slave on that ship. I have been through my own hell. We couldn’t have known when we started on this fucking crusade to stop the Borg from taking over the damned universe that mirror Chakotay would end up on Voyager but it happened. And I am so very sorry that there was a version of me, in another timeline, that was not good to you. I can’t fix those mistakes, I wasn’t there. You saved me from the bastards on the other side and I do love you, but I know where your heart has always been. I recognize what he didn’t, there is no reality you could have been mine. You have always been hers and after everything you and I have been through together, I just wish there was some way we could get you to her. Hell, even in the damned mirror universe, as strange and perverse as everything was, I could see the two of you were in love.” Chakotay said moving to sit next to Seven on the bed.

Seven wrapped her arm around his back. “I am sorry; I’m ready to get this done. Years of fighting the Borg, years of trying to not have any impact on what was happening around us has weighed on me. Yet, I’m conflicted because even though I know Kella is mine, I don’t know Kella. I know Tre but are we asking too much of her? Is this what is best for her? We know what is coming, is it fair to not give her a choice in the matter?” Seven asked moving her hands to her forehead and resting her head in them.

“I know how hard it has been, I’ve been right here this entire time. We ran through simulation after simulation and this timeline is the only one in which we had a chance against the Borg. What Tre does when she leaves here will be her choice, it has to be, and you know as well as I do that without her everything we have done has been for naught.” Chakotay replied patting Seven’s knee.

Seven sighed and rolled her head to crack her neck. “I wish we had our damned ship and could see if there was some other way, something we overlooked. It was easy when we weren’t coming to stay…” Seven trailed off.

“I’ll go with her. Tuvok can vouch for me. We know my mirror version has already been eliminated and this is my timeline after all. It can’t cause too many ripples for me to be where I should have been. She has to get to Kyrag and maybe I can interfere just enough to keep her safe.” Chakotay cut in turning to look at Seven.

“Thank you, Chakotay.” She said turning to give him a hug. “Come with us in the morning to our last training mission, I can give you some training and tips to help her operate the sphere.”

“You got it; I’ll see you on the launch pad first thing in the morning.” Chakotay said standing and exiting Seven’s quarters.

-

“You ready to hand over the reins old man?” Matt asked moving up to stand next to Admiral Paris in front of the war map in the bunker’s operations room.

“Ready? No. Doctors tell me I need to. I already forwarded my resignation and your appointment letter to the Federation. I’ll just be acting as an advisor for you. There’s no lengthy process for you to assume Command so as of this morning you are Fleet Admiral.” Paris said turning to shake Matt’s hand.

Matt felt a cool metal object drop into his hand when Owen withdrew his hand. Matt glanced down at the new shiny pip, then pinned it to his uniform. He offered a salute to Owen.

“I have the watch, Sir.” Matt announced popping to the position of attention.

“I stand relieved.” Owen responded, returning the salute.

“Now, before I take my mandated week vacation in the holodeck, let’s talk tactics and go over asset deployment.” Owen added moving towards the large round, steel table, in the center of the room.

“Owen, I know all of this, go take some time for yourself.” Matt replied patting Owen on the back.

“Give me this one, Matt. Let’s just make sure we aren’t missing anything; this is too important and it is a crucial time in this fight. As Chakotay and Seven tell it we do not win this war unless we win it now. When Three is ready to pull the trigger and take that sphere to bring Voyager home we have to our people ready to move.. With the help of the Dominion there haven’t been any attacks on Deep Space Nine for several months. The Enterprise is on their way there now to assist; they have a squadron of ships with them that will assemble the space docks. Stay in close contact with Kira and Picard to check on their progress. The Federation is waiting on your word to start evacuations to the bunkers. You do not give it until that sphere has exited our space. Everything is here.” Owen said reaching down and tossing a padd across the table to Matt. “You hang onto that and you come get me if you need anything.” He said stripping off his Starfleet jacket and hanging it on the back of one of the chairs.

“Go get some r&r, I’ve got this, Owen. I learned from the best.” Matt said extending his index finger and pointing at Owen.

“You better, the entire damn Federation is counting on what you do here.” Owen said turning from Matt and hobbling slowly out of the room.

-

Tre stood at the center of a circular room. The closest thing a Borg sphere had to a bridge. The tendrils extending from the ceiling were intertwined with the implants in her lower back and the small starburst implant just forward of her left temple.

“Excellent work, Tre. Take us back to the bunker.” Seven said, beaming a smile to the nervous Tre. Seven didn’t doubt that Tre was ready to take the sphere to the Omega Quadrant. It would only be a short jump into a transwarp corridor, a few hours and they’d arrive.

Tuvok stood at the back of the room at a tactical console that had been interfaced with the sphere’s systems. Chakotay leaned over a console at the opposite side of the room monitoring sensors. Seven remained next to Tre, where she had always stood on their training missions.

The alarms on the bridge started blaring. “We have incoming!” Chakotay shouted.

“You have to break off your approach, the Borg are attacking the bunker!” Matt’s voice boomed from the viewscreen over the sound of the alarms.

“We could assist…” Seven started to say.

“Break off your approach! We have dozens of ships inbound, go get Voyager. If they’ve found us here we don’t have any more time to waste” Matt ordered.

“Admiral with all due respect…” Seven started again.

“You do not have a choice, Seven. Jump to transwarp now or we risk losing everything!” Matt yelled back. Seven could see the bunker rocking and the lights flickering from the impact of explosives.

“We will return, as soon as we can.” Seven said just before the viewscreen went to black.

“Tre, take us to transwarp, set a course for Kyrag.” Seven ordered.

-

Tom had agreed to a nightshift aboard the Kyre spaceport. Two weeks of standing by in the operations center, twelve hours on, twelve off. Harry had begged him, so that he and Kyp could take a camping trip to the R’Vaeg falls on Acrunmoge.

Tom found himself on duty with the two newest graduates from the Kyrag academy, Miral and Kella. He enjoyed seeing his daughter in action but these night shifts were nothing more than stopping incoming freighters from offloading illegal cargo.

Tom sat at a large desk, behind the two young women, flanked by twenty computer monitors. Kella watched the sensors for approaching ships. Miral was monitoring communications. Tom assumed the last shift of his two week duty would go the same as any other. They would spend twelve hours overwhelmed by the number of things they had to monitor before heading to their quarters for their twelve hours of off time.

“Commander Paris, I have a Borg Sphere on sensors.” Kella called to Tom.

“Borg? It’s been fourteen years since we’ve seen the Borg.” Tom replied.

“They are trying to establish a coms link.” Miral called back.

“Ensign Janeway, energize weapons, and prepare to fire.” Tom ordered jumping to his feet to watch the sphere on the large viewscreen at the front of the room.

“Weapons energized, wait…” Kella stopped and stared down at the sensor readings. “They are broadcasting Starfleet transponder codes.”

“Ensign Paris, put them on screen.” Tom ordered.

“You are a sight for sore eyes Mr. Paris.” Tuvok said, his face blinking into view on the screen in front of Tom.

“Tuvok! It’s been too long. What are you doing on a Borg cube?” Tom asked.

“We require your help, Voyager’s help. Allow us to dock and we can discuss this in person.” Tuvok replied.

“Disengage your controls and we will bring you in.” Tom replied.

“Very well, we will see you soon.” Tuvok answered.

-

The sun was just rising through the oversized farmhouse windows as Annika jogged back from the bathroom, chilly in just a white tank-top and her tight black boxer-brief style underwear.

She tossed the blankets aside and jumped back into bed curling her chilly body up against the still sleeping Kathryn.

Kathryn yelped when Annika’s cold feet brushed against her legs.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Kathryn said smiling widely and rolling over to meet Annika’s embrace. “If you would wear the damn slippers I bought for you, I wouldn’t receive an early morning assault by ice cube feet.” Kathryn said with a half grin, sleepily resting her head against the crook of Annika’s neck.

“They make my feet feel hot, and I turned the coffee pot on.” Annika replied wrapping her arms behind Kathryn’s back and squeezing her.

“Mmm, I love you for so many reasons, you be willing to share me with my affair with coffee is on that list.” Kathryn replied lazily pressing her lips to Annika’s warm neck and kissing her gently.

“I try my hardest to not be jealous.” Annika said grinning and squeezing Kathryn against her.

“It’s strange for it to be so quiet in the house.” Kathryn said looking up into the deep blue eyes staring back at her.

“Yes, I cannot remember the last time I woke up without hearing Em fueling himself with coffee and making breakfast for the family. It was difficult enough to adjust not having Kel here, the house feels empty now without him. One of us is going to have to learn how to cook, we took having Em as an in house cook for granted when we had the replicators removed.” Annika said snuggling down deeper into the plush bed.

“I already asked Harry to have them reinstalled. I figure we’ll crash dinner with Tal and Phoebe or Mere and Mom until then.” Kathryn replied, relishing in the feeling of the warmth of Annika’s body pressed against her.

“Kel will be back on the planet soon, she should be finishing her first duty rotation today, and be home tomorrow. I’ve got most of her stuff packed and Kyp tells me her apartment is ready.” Kathryn added.

“I know it is customary of graduates of the Kyrag academy to be awarded their own quarters when they complete their first shift but couldn’t we just bring her home?” Annika said with a sigh.

“As much as I would love to keep her home with us forever it’s probably time to give her the space to grow on her own.” Kathryn answered still trying to convince herself.

“Just because you are right doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Annika said with a slight pout.

“I don’t like it either, sweetheart.” Kathryn replied. She reached up and ran her palm down the silky skin of Annika’s face. She pulled lightly on her face to bring Annika’s lips to hers. She kissed her softly letting her lips linger against her wife’s.

“But… maybe for the first time we can just focus our attention on one another. Do all the things we’ve wanted to do, break in the rest of the rooms in this house, the kids being out of the house is freedom for you and I as well.” Kathryn added with a wink.

“That I do like.” Annika said pressing into Kathryn to roll her onto her back. She lifted herself just enough to straddle Kathryn before she dove her head back down for a deep kiss.

-

“Tuvok!” Tom shouted as the airlock doors slipped open and Tuvok stepped through. Despite the time that had passed neither Tom nor Tuvok registered any changes in their counterparts appearance.

Tom walked up flanked by a small security team and Kella just behind him, to hug Tuvok. Tuvok reluctantly accepted the embrace awkwardly patting Tom’s back with one hand.

“Good to see you man!” Tom said stepping back to speak to Tuvok.

“Before we move any further I should tell you who I have with me on this ship. The young woman just behind me is Three, we call her Tre informally.” Tuvok said gesturing Tre forward to meet Tom.

Kella peaked around Tom to see the figured approaching Tuvok. When Tre stepped into the light where Kella could see her, she couldn’t help but stare. She dropped her phaser to her side, her arm slack. She took in the sight of the petite woman with the deep tan skin. Tre’s greenish-hazel eyes seemed to sparkle under the bright lights. Kella found herself mesmerized by the soft curves and clearly toned muscles that shone beneath Tre’s fitted uniform. She felt the blush crossing her cheeks when she heard Tre’s lightly raspy, sweet voice speaking to Tom. It wasn’t until Tom called her name that she realized she’d been standing completely still with her mouth agape.

“Ensign Janeway!” Tom said again slightly louder. “Front and center.” Tom ordered.

She nodded and moved up to his side, holstering her phaser.

“This is Starfleet Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant Three.” Tom said.

“It is nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Tuvok, I have heard a great deal about you.” Kella said quickly shaking his hand before moving in front of Tre.

She reached out to shake Tre’s hand, her arm trembled and she quickly moved her left hand to steady her right arm in an attempt to make it appear as though her elbow was just sore.

Tre took her hand and pressed it between both of hers. Kella felt her face growing hotter, she knew the blush on her cheeks was betraying her thoughts.

Tre shot her a playful flirty grin before letting go of her hand.

Tom and Tuvok stood talking for what seemed to be an eternity to Kella. She tried to keep her focus off Tre, tried to listen to the conversation, but her heart thumped in her chest, and every time she looked towards Tre she felt it skip a beat.

Finally the conversation stopped and the rest of the passengers disembarked the sphere. Kella was so infatuated with Tre that she didn’t notice the older version of Annika stepping from the sphere. She fell to the back of the group to try and collect herself. They walked down the long corridor towards the operations center.

Kella broke from the group when she saw the restroom sign and went inside to try and collect herself. She leaned her head over the sink and splashed cool water onto her face. She considered feigning an illness to get her excused from the last hour or so of duty, she wasn’t sure how she was going to maintain her composure in Tre’s presence.

Kella’s heart thumped in her chest. She took a couple of slow deep breaths. She didn’t know which part of meeting Tre had her so shaken. A sprinkle of A’Crun intuition told her that Tre was important but even more so important to her. Her stomach was in knots partly due to her intense desire to know Tre but also because she yearned for intimacy with Tre in a way she had never felt. When she locked eyes she knew Tre was feeling the same. Tre looked at her in a way that made Kella feel she already loved her.

Kella dabbed her face dry with a paper towel when the door swung open.

“You okay? Kella right?” Tre asked walking to Kella’s side.

Kella felt all of the composure she had gained evaporate.

“Yeah, I just felt sick and needed a minute.” Kella said her voice uneven, averting her eyes from meeting Tre’s in the mirror.

“I noticed you were trembling, just wanted to check on you. I’ll go catch up with the others.” Tre said turning towards the door.

Kella caught her hand. “No, not sick, just nervous, don’t go.”

“I’m sure seeing everyone we brought along is a whirlwind for you. What’s got you so shaken up? Is it Chakotay? The one we brought along isn’t the same one your folks knew. I’ve known him for years he’s a good man.” Tre said rubbing Kella’s back.

Kella took a step back from Tre. “No, it’s not him. I didn’t even notice… I just can’t get my damned hands to stop shaking.”

A Ky officer walked into the bathroom. Kella and Tre waited awkwardly still and silent until the woman left. Tre moved over to the door and clicked the lock into place.

“Is it me? I saw you watching me, I won’t hurt you.” Tre said her expression softening.

“I’m not afraid of you, I felt something…” Kella trailed off.

“Intense.” Tre said finishing her sentence. She took a step towards Kella who responded by stepping backward.

“There’s something I have to know.” Kella started. Tre stood between her and the sinks against the wall.

“Ask away.” Tre replied smiling at Kella to try and put her at ease.

Kella moved towards Tre then paused. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Before she had fully re-opened her eyes she found herself smashing her lips into Tre’s and backing her up against the sink.

“That seems like more of a statement.” Tre gasped in between kisses. Kella reached down and grabbed hold of both of Tre’s thighs and lifted her so she was resting on top of the sink, her legs wrapped around Kella’s waist.

Tre gripped Kella’s back, while Kella rocked her body into Tre. Kella tossed her jacket to the side and helped Tre out of her Starfleet coat.

Kella’s emotions seemed to completely take her over and before she knew it both her and Tre were topless. Tre rested on top of the sink with Kella’s body between her legs, kissing, and nibbling on her chest.

Kella undid the buttons on Tre’s pants and slipped her hand inside. Tre reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

“I’ve never…” Tre said breathlessly.

“I’ve never either, but you, I can’t think of anything else… I want to.” Kella responded, biting her lip and pressed her lips to Tre’s.

“Is this okay?” Kella asked.

“Oh yes, please…” Tre growled and moved her thighs apart to accommodate Kella’s hand between her legs.

Kella pressed forward teasing Tre’s wet lips before moving a finger inside. Tre moaned loudly at the sudden penetration and thrust her hips forward towards Kella.

The gentle rocking of Tre’s hips towards her in rhythm with her thrusts drew throaty moans from Kella. Kella soon found Tre’s hand slipping into her pants.

Kella gasped when Tre’s fingers found their mark. Two fingers slipped into Kella, for a moment it felt painful, but soon the gently massaging of the fingers inside her drew nothing but moans of pleasure. 

Kella rocked back and forth driving herself down on Tre’s fingers, trying to match her pace with her thrusts into Tre.

They both picked up the pace and within moments both women were orgasming. Tre gripped her legs tightly around Kella’s hips and ground down against Kella’s fingers. Kella felt all of her muscles tightening up as she rocked her body down hard against Tre’s fingers.

Kella let out a soft growl then released her grip on Tre and dropped onto her butt on the floor.

Tre lifted herself off of the sink and sat down next to Kella on the floor.

She kissed Kella’s cheek. “Does that answer your question?” Tre whispered into her ear.

“Yes.” Kella said in a near purr and turned to meet Tre’s lips.

“Shit, I’m on duty, Paris is going to be pissed we better get to the OPCEN.” Kella said.

Tre pushed herself to her feet and straightened her uniform pants.

Kella again found herself staring. Tre stood in front of her topless. Kella drank in her supple breasts, her rippling muscular abs, and the smooth silky look of her walnut skin. Tre smiled widely seeing Kella very obviously appreciating her body.

Tre held a hand out to help Kella to her feet. Kella stood and brushed her pants off, re-zipping and synching the buttons.

Tre gathered her garments from the floor and re-dressed herself while Kella did the same. Both women confident that they weren’t transparent moved towards the door to unlock it and re-join the others.

Tre paused and turned to Kella. She grabbed her and drew her in for a hard kiss. Tre leaned her head forward to whisper in Kella’s ear. “There’s more here than just a couple sexy bodies. For what it’s worth, I knew the moment I saw you that I was already yours.” Tre kissed Kella’s cheek and turned walking out the door.

-

“I’ve got it!” Bashir called across the lab to the Doctor.

“Are you sure this time? This is the thirty-seventh time you have said that.” The Doctor responded.

“Yes! This is it! Come look!” Bashir said excitedly pointing towards his microscope.

“Oh!” The Doctor yelled out. “Yes! Let’s get a simulation set-up to test the formula.”

“I have all of Phoebe’s parameters programmed already, so we will be able to test it on our Phoebe-sim. These genetic alterations we have been studying, do you think this flies in the face of the Federation? Do you think any of us would be allowed to re-join Starfleet if that day came?” Julian asked, the excitement of his discovery draining from his face.

“It is hard to say, they would not have condoned the testing we’ve done. I feel, however, that any Federation laws we have broken, we have done so for the greater good. We cured what was previously an incurable cancer. We provided the FOY injections to everyone that would accept them so that our crew would be fit to fight back against the Borg whenever we are called upon to defend the Alpha Quadrant. Our newest discovery will allow humanoid species that were previously incompatible to bear children. Federation approved or not, we are changing the universe for the better.” The Doctor replied with a confident grin.

“FOY injections? You finally settled on a name?” Julian asked.

“Fountain of Youth, it’s only fitting, it slows the aging progress to a snail’s pace.” The Doctor said setting up the computers in the lab for their holo-experiment.

“We should call Dr. Davis, she’ll want to be here for this.” Julian said tapping his com-badge.

-

Seven, Chakotay, and Tuvok followed Tom into the operations center where Miral sat. After brief introductions Tom started explaining everything that had been going on in the Omega Quadrant.

Seven glanced back and realized that it had been nearly thirty minutes and Kella and Tre still hadn’t caught up.

She grabbed Chakotay’s arm and yanked him towards her. “It is already starting with Tre and Kella, when they get here you do not let Tre out of your sight again.” She growled under her breath.

“I’ll do everything I can.” He whispered back.

“Something wrong?” Tom asked when he noticed Chakotay and Seven no longer paying attention to him.

“No, we just noticed the girls much have gotten sidetracked and we’re anxious to get on with our mission here.” Chakotay answered.

“We need to get everyone together, Kathryn, Lev, the Ky leaders, we are losing the fight against the Borg and we need every bit of help we can get.” Tuvok added.

“Alright, I’ll start making calls. Miral, Kella, and I are off-duty in a couple hours. B’Elanna will be here with a transport shuttle and she can take all of us down to Voyager City.” As Tom finished the Operations Center doors whooshed open and Tre and Kella snuck in and moved towards opposite sides of the back of the room.

Kella’s face was the brightest shade of red Tom had ever seen. He cocked his head to the side and watched her walking towards Miral mulling over why she seemed so nervous. When she made it to her console next to Miral she lowered herself into the chair and spun around to face the others. As soon as her eyes made contact with Tre’s she bit her lower lip, shut her eyes, and inhaled deeply, then immediately turned herself back around.

Chakotay and Seven watched the entire interaction. “They worked quick.” Chakotay whispered to Seven.

Seven shot a glare to Chakotay and jammed her elbow into his side, drawing a short groan from him.

“Ensign Janeway, why don’t you take our guests down to the mess deck. They can wait there until B’Elanna gets here to pick us up. I’ll contact your com-badge when she arrives.” Tom said.

Kella nodded and led the others out of the Operations Center leaving only Miral and Tom.

“Weird.” Tom mumbled when the doors closed.

“What do you suppose was up with Kella?” Tom asked slipping into the chair next to Miral.

“Pretty obvious, her and that ex-Borg, Three, just had sex in the bathroom. It was probably her first time.” Miral said nonchalantly not looking up from her work.

“Wait, what?” Tom pushed Miral’s chair to turn her towards him.

“When two people are attracted to one another…” Miral started.

“I get that part!” Tom said narrowing his eyes. “Don’t be a smart ass.” He added.

“I learned from the best, Dad.” She replied with a smile.

“You are lucky I love you. How can you be so sure?” He asked.

“I’m still one quarter Klingon, heightened sense of smell. Also I have eyes.” She answered.

“So, you can smell when…” Tom stopped.

“It’s not a gift, it’s probably better for my sanity and yours if we don’t discuss that any further.” Miral interjected.

“Okay, but Kella has never been impulsive, they met less than an hour ago and she’s on duty!” Tom said his voice rising.

“And neither of those things stopped her. I think this is another one of those things it is better to leave alone.” Miral said a look of concern crossing her face.

“There has to be some type of disciplinary action taken, she can’t just abandon her post on her first duty rotation, to get busy with a pretty young Borg she just met.” Tom said sighing and shaking his head.

“Dad.” Miral said resting her hands on both of his knees and leveling her eyes to his gaze. “I think in this case a little understanding will go a long way. You are right, she’s not impulsive, and she’s one of the most frustratingly responsible people I have ever met. Whatever she’s feeling has her so twisted up that she didn’t even notice that there was an older version of one of her mom’s right here with her. I promise I’ll talk to her.”

“Okay, emotions are high, nothing disciplinary but I am going to talk to her as well.” He replied.

“Thank you for listening.” Miral said standing and placing a soft kiss on her father’s cheek.

“Looks like the oncoming shift is here early.” Miral said nodding towards the doors as they slipped open.

-

Phoebe peddled her bike, two coffees, and a box of donuts in the basket on the front, past Annika and Kathryn’s farmhouse to her own.

She slipped off the bike and grabbed the breakfast she’d retrieved from the small coffee shop Neelix had opened in town.

Tal was already up when she came in the house. Tal had most of the mess they’d made the night before during game night with Kyp and Harry cleaned up.

“I brought coffee and breakfast, baby.” Phoebe said wrapping her arms around from behind Tal, who stood in front of the sink washing dishes.

“Oh, you are a saint. Coffee and chocolate donuts.” Tal said rotating in Phoebe’s arms to give her a kiss.

“Come sit with me and eat.” Phoebe said grabbing the coffee and donuts off the counter and moving them to the table.

Tal took a chair across the small table and sipped the hot coffee.

“So I heard from Mere this morning. The docs had a break through at the lab.” Phoebe smiled widely and reached over to hold Tal’s hand.

“They have it? We could?” Tal asked her eyes widening a smile creeping across her face.

“They are testing it now but they are nearly certain this is the one. She said chances are we’d be able to start trying this week.” Phoebe grinned.

Tal’s mouth dropped open. “Honey!” She jumped up and scooped Phoebe into her arms. “I wasn’t sure we’d ever be able to.” Tal said with a sniffle.

“Babe, I never doubted. There is nothing I would love more than to have some mini-Celes’s running around. I just want to have your babies.” Phoebe smiled a tear rolling down her cheek.

Tal squeezed her harder. “Maybe we should practice?” She said setting Phoebe down and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Mmm, trust me when I say I want to. But I’m due at the spaceport, I am training a new group of Ky on weapons handling this morning. I’m supposed to meet B’Elanna at the launch bay in twenty minutes.” Phoebe said pulling back.

“Alright, I guess I should go to work too.” Tal said with a grumble. “I’ll come with you. I’m on maintenance duty in a few hours. I was going to catch a later transport but I also thought you were off.”

-

B’Elanna took position at the conn in the transport shuttle to wait for the rest of her passengers. Tal and Phoebe boarded the shuttle. Phoebe took the seat next to B’Elanna in front of the console and Tal sat in back.

B’Elanna had been training Phoebe to fly the shuttle, a few more trips and Phoebe would be ready to fly on her own.

“We ready to go?” Phoebe asked her finger hovering over the button to shut the shuttle doors.

“No, we have a few more coming this morning. There’s something big going on up there.” B’Elanna responded.

“Any idea what?” Tal called from the back of the shuttle.

“No, just that we’re taking Kathryn, Seven, Kyp, Harry, and Renlay up with us. “ B’Elanna answered glancing back at Tal.

“Wow, definitely something then.” Tal added.

The other’s boarded the shuttle filing in to take their seats.

“Any idea what’s happening, Captain?” B’Elanna asked as the shuttle doors closed.

“No, Tom just said they needed all of us at the spaceport, I think they received a communique from Earth.” Kathryn replied.


	2. Reunions

“Mom?” Kella questioned, sitting down on the bench across from Seven.

“I was not certain you had noticed me. You seem to have been preoccupied.” Seven said, gesturing her head towards Tre.

“But” She paused. “You are her?” Kella asked, stunned to see an older version of her mother in front of her.

“I am Seven of Nine, I am sure you have a number of questions and I will try to answer what I can. I fear there is not much I will be able to tell you without risking additional interference. What you need to know is this is not my timeline. Chakotay and I were sent back to provide some direction for the fight against the Borg in the Alpha Quadrant, to help humanity win. There were complications. I was not meant to still be here.” Seven replied trying to choke down her emotions. It nearly brought tears to her eyes to see her own features mixed with those of Kathryn in Kella’s face.

“So there are other versions of me, Mom K, and Em, where you came from?” Kella asked.

“No, things happened differently for me. Kathryn and I were never wed. I do not care to delve too deeply into the details but by the time I was divorced and went to find her, I learned she’d been killed just days before. She was sent on a diplomatic mission to Cardassia Prime and her entire convoy was destroyed by Dominion Rebels.” Seven said, struggling to maintain a stoic expression.

Kella, seeing Seven starting to break, walked around the table to Seven’s side.

“I’m very sorry, I won’t pry anymore. I’m sure this is just as strange for you as it is me. It’ll be odd for Mom A to meet herself but she’ll know as well as I do that all of these people here are yours too. If you need anything just ask.” Kella wrapped her arms around Seven from behind and gave her a light squeeze.

The soft embrace from the beautiful, young, empathetic woman, she knew to be her kin, nearly overwhelmed her. She quickly wiped the few stray tears that fell off her face.

“Thank you.” Seven said with a weak smile.

Kella sat down next her. They remained side by side for a long time, Kella gently rubbing Seven’s back. Neither woman was sure what to say but Seven was grateful for Kella’s company.

Kella’s presence was a powerful reminder to Seven of why she fought so hard for so long. This was the future she had battled for and the one she struggled furiously to protect.

She glanced up towards the doorway and saw Kathryn breezing through the door. She stood slowly from the table, the sight of the woman she loved, after so many years, took her breath away. Kathryn was exactly as she had remembered from their time together on Voyager, just as beautiful and vibrant.

Kathryn caught sight of Seven just as quickly. She was older, her blonde hair highlighted with flecks of grey, the same bright blue eyes she knew and loved, if a little more shadowed. Seven moved cautiously towards her never turning her eyes away.

“You are here.” Seven said softly, stopping in front of Kathryn. Her eyes flashed from surprised to pained, then her expression softened. Her cheek trembled under the pressure of her clenched jaw as she tried to choke back the swell of emotions she felt.

“How are you…?” Kathryn asked, she reached up and rested her hand against Seven’s cheek, seeing the tears well behind her eyes. The starburst implant under her right ear was noticeably absent.

Seven shut her eyes and pressed her face into the palm of Kathryn’s hand. “A sphere, I missed you.” Seven said in a near whisper, her chest heaving. She tried to suppress her feelings, she knew she couldn’t let the wall she’d built to dam the years of pain and longing fall or she would be weeping in Kathryn’s arms.

She reached up and cupped Kathryn’s hand against her cheek and pressed her lips to Kathryn’s palm. She mouthed the words “I love you” then took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and stepped backwards just out of arms reach.

-

Phoebe walked down the passageway towards the Operations Center to check in with the duty crew. A man with a face tattoo stepped out of the bathroom off to her right side. She stopped and watched him turn down the hall towards the mess deck. As soon as he turned the corner she caught another look at his face and was sure it was him.

“Chakotay!” She shouted, grabbing for her phaser.

He turned to face her.

“How the fuck are you here?!” She yelled raising the phaser in two unsteady hands. “We buried you!”

He cautiously raised his hands. “I’m not who you think I am, Phoebe.” He said softly.

“You tortured me! You nearly killed me; tell me why the hell I shouldn’t shoot you right here!” She shouted moving towards him.

“He’s gone, I’m not him. I was not the one that did those things to you, and I am so very sorry there was a version of me that did.” He replied his voice calm and measured.

“You drove a fucking knife through my hand, tied me naked to a damned cold metal table, you sure as hell don’t deserve to be walking around!” She spat

He watched her finger flip the phaser from stun to kill.

“Phoebe, please, you aren’t a killer. Where I came from you and I were friends, more than that you were the only family I had in a very dark place. You are such a truly good person that even in the mirror universe, where everyone’s darkness shines through, you had none. I am so very sorry that there was a version of me that hurt you. I would never harm you, in any way. You aren’t a killer but if you need this justice, if you pull that trigger, I forgive you Phoebe Celes, and don’t you dare let this change you” Chakotay said softly as she pressed the phaser against his forehead. He shut his eyes when he heard it charging.

Tal moved in quietly behind Phoebe and wrapped her hands around the phaser, lowering it from his head.

“What are you doing?!” Phoebe shouted. “This is the bastard that tortured me! He tried to take everything!”

“Baby, it wasn’t him. We met his mirror self, the evil one, I suppose.” Tal said softly, her arms wrapped around Phoebe, holding Phoebe’s arms down against her own chest.

“You don’t know! You weren’t there!” Phoebe bellowed, trying to free herself from Tal’s arms, scrambling towards the phaser on the ground.

Tal waved a hand toward Chakotay and mouthed the word ‘Go’. He turned and walked back towards the mess deck.

“I know. I should have been.” Tal whispered into her ear, holding her tightly. She kicked the phaser away from them.

“What did I do to deserve that? Like I was a toy in whatever fucked up game he was trying to play. Damn it, Tal, I lost a fucking arm and almost died because of that asshole” Phoebe shouted struggling to free herself from Tal’s grip.

“You didn’t Pheebs, you didn’t deserve the torment that man brought to your life. I know how hard it was to get through this; I was with you for the nearly year of sleepless nights, the nightmares, and the counselling. If the man in this hallway was responsible for what Chakotay did to you I would have killed him with my bare hands, but it wasn’t him. Trust me, sweetie” Tal said, loosening her grip on Phoebe and kissing her cheek.

“He is Chakotay though!” Phoebe protested starting to calm down.

“Tom needs us all in the conference room; he’s going to explain everything.” Tal replied, looking around the corner when she heard more yelling.

“You are like a damned cockroach!” Kathryn shouted. Annika was at her side; both had phasers drawn on Chakotay.

“Damn, what did he do to you guys? I’m not the…” He started to say.

“I buried you myself! Where the hell did you come from?” Annika cut him off.

Seven stepped out of the mess deck and moved in between Kathryn and Annika, and Chakotay. She pulled her phaser and pointed it towards Annika.

“Put the weapons down.” Seven ordered.

Tal scooped the phaser Phoebe had been holding off the floor and jogged down to meet them.

“Everyone put the guns down!” Tal shouted a phaser in each hand one pointed at Kathryn the other at Seven.

“Tal what are you doing!?” Kathryn yelled.

“This isn’t what you think…” Tal started only to be cut off by Annika.

“You know what he did to our wives! Why are defending him?” Annika yelled.

Tom and Tuvok started down the hall at a full sprint after seeing the interaction on the security cameras.

“All of you! Drop the damned phasers!” Tom ordered.

Seeing no one move he yelled louder, “On the spacestation, I outrank every single one of you. If anyone pulls any of those triggers you’ll be spending the next ten years in a Ky prison camp. Your call.”

Tal was the first to give, lowering both phasers. She tucked hers back into its holster and pinned Phoebe’s in the back of her waist band.

“Tal, gather their weapons. There’s too much tension here for any of them to be handling anything they can kill each other with. Grab Kella’s and Tre’s as well, please.” Tom said.

They all handed their weapons over to Tal. Annika yanked a small sidearm out of her boot, then snagged the one Seven carried in her own, handing both to Tal.

Seven shot a look of irritation at Annika.

“Now we are all going to go to the conference room. Everyone is going to keep their hands to themselves, especially you and your super arm Phoebe. The folks that came from the sphere and the folks that are here from Kyrag are going to sit on opposite sides of the table. No one is killing anyone, we are all going to be polite adults, and I’m not going to have to call an A’Crun security team to take anyone to the brig.” Tom said. He was satisfied with the nods he saw from everyone, turned around, and motioned for the group to follow.

-

The group got to the conference room and joined B’Elanna, Miral, Harry, Kyp, and Ezri who were already seated on one side of the oversized rectangular table. Everyone filed in and grabbed a seat.

“We will get started in just a minute. Renlay is just getting back to the spaceport with the Doctor and Bashir. Everything that is going on here concerns all of us.” Tom said, working at the computer at the front of the room to bring up the schematics for the newly enhanced Voyager. 

The remaining three entered the conference room, Renlay dropping into the chair next to Ezri, and taking her hand.

“Alright everyone listen up.” Tom started. All eyes in the room snapped to him as he paced in front of the viewscreen with his arms tucked behind his back.

“We will get to the personnel and personal issues before any of us leave this room but that is not our primary focus for this meeting. No one is going to talk and no one is going to argue until you have been fully briefed on the situation. The leader of the A-K alliance, Lev, is standing by. Once we have come to a consensus on what help we need we will brief him. To alleviate any present confusion Seven and Chakotay both come from timelines different than our own, Tuvok is our original Tuvok and Three, or Tre, is a Borg that Admiral Terrance and Tuvok freed who also comes from Earth.” Tom said taking his seat and gesturing for Tuvok to talk.

“Starfleet wants Voyager back. Admiral Paris assumed command after Admiral Forrest was killed. Matt has since taken over as leader. Earth and all of the Alpha Quadrant, as well as some of the Beta Quadrant have been under siege by the Borg since nearly the time Voyager departed to return to the Omega Quadrant. Under the advisement of our resident time jumpers, in order to win this fight, we had to wait until Three was ready to pilot the Borg sphere we captured. Many, if not all, of the outlying colonies in the Alpha Quadrant have fallen. Earth, Vulcan, and all of the other systems with major settlements are still ours but have taken heavy causalities. Starfleet is at about one-quarter strength. Most ships are laid up in dry dock awaiting repairs. Deep Space Nine has been converted into a repair station, hundreds of additional docks have been added, and hundreds of engineers are standing by to begin upgrading the fleet. We need Voyager, we need to reverse engineer the tech on the ship if we are to stand a chance to not lose against the Borg.” Tuvok said stopping and taking a sip of water.

“Reverse engineering might not even be necessary. There are thousands of engineers on Kyrag that are familiar with the tech on Voyager. If Lev could spare even a hundred of them we’d have plenty of experts to guide our people in those upgrades.” Kathryn replied.

“We’ll add that to the list of things we are about to request from the A-K Alliance.” Tom responded. “Seven, you want to add your piece?”

Seven stood and brushed a stray grey hair away from her face. “This is going to get complicated quickly so please try and keep up. Chakotay and I were recruited by a special time traveling section of Starfleet from our own timelines to help stop the Borg from completely overrunning the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. That is why we are here but I will come back to that in a moment. In every simulation of every timeline we saw two constants; the Borg always attack, and the outcome of their attack is directly affected by Voyager’s presence. “ Seven paused and looked around before continuing.

“In the original timeline, without any interference, Voyager made it home thirty-one years after being thrown into the Delta Quadrant. In that timeline a number of crew members, me included, are killed before the ship makes it back to Earth. The Borg attack took place thirty years later and they assimilated nearly everything. The first incursion took place when Admiral Janeway stole a timeship to bring Voyager home sooner. Voyager arrived twenty-three years before they would have without her influence. The Borg still attack, but sooner, only twenty-five years after Voyagers arrival. Although Admiral Janeway’s incursion brings Voyager home sooner it results in Earth and the Alpha Quadrant being under attack by the Borg twenty-eight years before than they would have been without. In the second timeline the Borg are on their way to winning when Starfleet Fleet Admiral Matt Terrance established the SUB section to nudge the timeline in a direction where stopping the Borg is possible.” Seven stopped again. She tried to avert her eyes and disguise her frustration when she noticed Kella and Tre, who sat on opposite edges of the same corner, whispering to one another and holding hands under the table.

“The name he chose means Save the Universe from the Borg. Subverting all of the Federations regulations about time travel he established two laws for SUB to protect the integrity of the timeline. One, we cannot alter the timeline in a way that causes death where there was none; two, we cannot tamper with free will. I was recruited by Admiral Terrance from the same timeline SUB was created, but before the Borg attack. Chakotay was recruited from your timeline before Voyager ended up in the Delta Quadrant. An unfortunate side-effect of SUB’s nudging was that you ended up with a mirror universe Chakotay on your ship. The man sitting at this table is the Chakotay you should have had with you. All of you have been recruited by SUB at one point or another but were each returned to their original timelines. Chakotay and I were sent back with a simple mission, ensure that Voyager remained in the Omega Quadrant until Tre was ready to pilot the Borg Sphere they captured to bring Voyager home. Unfortunately as soon as we entered your space our timeship was attacked and we were forced to abandon ship and became stuck in this timeline. I think that brings us up to now.” Seven finished, taking her seat.

“Do you know what happens next? Why Voyager is so important to the fight?” Kathryn asked.

“I know that Voyager’s crew is exceptional and the upgrades you have made to the ship are important to the fight. I cannot say more without the risking of breaking SUB’s first rule.” Seven replied. Her heart skipped a beat just hearing Kathryn’s voice again.

“But why are you here if you cannot guide us to the correct choices to win?” Annika asked.

“Chakotay and I should not still be here. We were only meant to delay Voyager’s homecoming until now. There is no telling what unintended side effects our presence has had on this timeline the last fifteen years we have been here.” Seven replied.

“I’m sorry to cut in but I want to get Lev briefed so we can start getting the Alliance folks mobilized. We are all in agreement that Voyager will assist in the fight against the Borg and we will be requesting engineers and any additional support they can provide?” Tom asked. Kathryn nodded to Tom and he didn’t see anyone protesting.

“Alright, I am going to brief Lev, and I’ll let you know what he can provide. The rest of you, work your shit out, if we are the best hope for Earth and the Alpha Quadrant we can’t afford to be divided.” Tom said walking from the room.

Everyone looked around the room but no one was willing to be the first to speak.

Finally after an extended period of silence Kathryn stood and moved to the front of the table.

“We are all here because we want the same thing. Earth is our home and we are being called on to protect it, so we shall. I’d like to bring our entire Voyager family along, we are stronger together, but anyone that wants to stay behind may do so. This has been a safe haven for all of us for the last fifteen years and we have all built lives here, even joined the ranks of the A-K Alliance, staying or going is your own choice. Voyager is still my ship to command and I will take it to the aid of our home planet, everyone else will have to decide for themselves and their own families. The rest of it, the damage mirror Chakotay caused, and the violence we endured at the hands of Starfleet under Forrest’s command needs to be water under the bridge because those men are dead and gone. We have to rise above it, anyone who feels they cannot, will be asked to remain on Kyrag. Are we all in agreement?” Kathryn asked. She looked from face to face with everyone nodding in agreement. Tom breezed back through the door as Kathryn was returning to her seat.

“We’re a go.” Tom said smiling widely as he walked back in. “Lev said they will provide fifty of the upgraded A-K ships to accompany us and a full complement of a thousand engineers to help us with upgrades to the Starfleet ships. His only request was that on our way back to the Alpha Quadrant, we deploy a series of communications buoys to provide coms between here and there. He said they would be ready to depart on our command.”

“Very well, let’s get together a plan and go over assignments.” Kathryn said smiling back at Tom.

-

At the conclusion of the meeting everyone straggled out of the conference room. Chakotay waited just inside the door and asked Kathryn to stay behind to speak with him. She waved Annika ahead and turned to push the door shut.

“What is it, Chakotay?” Kathryn asked.

“I know my presence here is hard for everyone. I promise you though I am not the man you knew. In one timeline I spent several years on Voyager with you and you and I were close friends. You trusted me, I hope we can get there one day.” Chakotay replied.

“Oh hell, our entire time in the Delta Quadrant up until the last few days I had no idea he was even capable of the things he did. He wasn’t all bad up until then.” Kathryn said sighing and leaning back against the wall.

“The mirror universe, it’s a strange place. Seven didn’t mention but I spent ten years there before they came back for me. They didn’t even know he’d switched places with me until then. We say it’s a mirror universe because at face value it looks like the people, places, and events are a sort of an evil reflection of our universe. All the good here replaced with bad over there. It’s less like a mirror and more like shade; the darkness that creeps at the corners of each of our minds is enhanced by ambiguous morals. That time you thought even briefly about harming someone that had wronged you, your mirror-self did harm them. Those people over there, they are still us, but the absolute darkest parts of us; every negative action was acted out. I was tortured in ways I do not care to re-hash, I was a slave to them, and much of the abuse I suffered was at the hand of your mirror-self.” Chakotay paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

“I am sorry for what you had to endure and to think I had any part of it…” Kathryn said sighing.

“It’s okay, Kathryn. I recognize it for what it was the same as you do with the Chakotay that you encountered. The part that is a bit painful for me was to see the hatred in Phoebe’s eyes. The timeline there played out much the same way it did here. Before Phoebe came to Voyager I was just a slave. When Phoebe got there, things changed. She protected me from the abuse. Mirror Kathryn found out about an escape plan I had hatched up and was getting ready to execute me when Phoebe stepped in. She claimed me as hers, insinuating that she intended to keep me as a sex slave when in reality she just sheltered me from the rest of the crew. Even in that dark place, she was a shining light. The darkest part of your sister are whatever kinky things she and Tal got up to in their bedroom, even that Voyager had thin walls. Phoebe is the best of us.” Chakotay said.

“She really is, isn’t she?” Kathryn said with a sniffle.

“Though I’m pretty sure she’s into the same kinky shit here. Body swap happened, our mom kept waking up in her body in a sex swing, it was a mess…” Kathryn babbled.

“Sounds like we’ve got a lot of stories to swap.” Chakotay laughed.

“There’s a bar two decks down. Let’s go grab some drinks and do some catching up. We’ve got some time and it’s good to have the real you here.” Kathryn said patting his back and smiling.


	3. Water Under the Bridge

“Seven of Nine.” Seven called out when she saw Annika walking past her in the passageway.

Annika stopped abruptly and turned to face Seven. Seven walked to meet her.

“I am sorry I drew my weapon on you, I only meant to keep Chakotay safe from harm.” Seven said.

“I understand, I would have done the same. I apologize for handing over the sidearm we hide.” Annika replied.

“I would not have trusted me with it either.” Seven said.

“It is good to know we still understand one another. Was there something you wished to discuss?” Annika asked.

“Yes, I only wanted to tell you that I will not interfere with your life or family here. I will keep my distance from Kathryn in the future, she is your wife.” Seven said, sighing.

“I did not fear that you would. I cannot imagine the pain years without her would inflict. I would not keep you from her.” Annika replied.

“Forty-Seven years, three months, seven days, six hours, and nineteen minutes. That was when I saw her last. When we made it home from the Delta Quadrant, I was married to Chakotay. Sometimes our marriage was okay but he was constantly jealous and suspicious. Upon our return the crew scattered with everyone trying to fit into the lives they had left behind. Starfleet Command wanted to prosecute Kathryn for all of the laws she had broken but there was an outcry from the fleet and the people on Earth, they considered her a hero. Starfleet took the only action they could which was stripping her of her command, promoting her, and limiting her to diplomatic missions. We corresponded for a few years after our return to Earth but I did not see her again after Voyager landed. I learned several years later that Chakotay had been monitoring and terminating communiques between Kathryn and me. When I found out, he and I were divorced. I went to find her…” Seven trailed off sniffling and choking back tears.

“I was too late, she’d been killed just days before. Knowing she existed, somewhere in space, had brought me a modicum of peace. When she was gone, I lost myself, I nearly gave up. Then Matt brought me into SUB. SUB at least gave me focus and purpose. I joined and Matt’s one condition was that I agreed to never go on a mission where I could potentially encounter Kathryn.” Seven took a deep breath and lowered herself to the ground against the wall.

“I am sorry you did not have the chance to experience the love I have shared with her.” Annika said settling onto the floor next to her older self. 

Seven brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “I never told her I loved her. I did not believe that she would love me too.” Seven’s eyes filled with tears, she glanced at her younger face.

Annika looked back at her, her eyes filled with sympathy. She was saddened to hear there was a version of her that didn’t get to experience a life with Kathryn.

“But the point of me telling all of this was not to have you pity me. It is that while you may not feel the need to keep Kathryn from me, you should. You know how deeply we care for her. To touch her, to hold her, to have the chance to tell her all of the things I held back, it would mean everything to me. I would not let go. I will stay away from her, but you must keep her from me, as you say, because I would not be willing to let her go.”

-

“Do you think she would go out with me?” Emeric asked rolling over to peak down at Calin in the bunk below him.

“Man, we’ve been through this a hundred times, I’m not setting you up with my sister. You realize she’s still part Klingon and you are at the A-K academy for Culinary Arts right? Klingons are warriors, not cooks.” Calin responded glaring up at Emeric.

“Cal, you two are barely even Klingon, what a quarter? One tiny forehead ridge certainly does not make you a Klingon.” Emeric shot back.

“Ridges or not, we still have Klingon blood.” Calin said reaching up and self-consciously rubbing his forehead.

“Even Klingons need to eat, right”?” Emeric responded, flashing a grin.

“Em, she’s my damn sister. I’ve seen you with women, you are slick. I’m not going to subject my sister to all of that.” Calin responded, his voice dripping with irritation, motioning both hands towards Emeric.

Emeric dropped off the top bunk and crouched in front of Calin.

“Shit man, is that what you think this is?” Emeric asked his steel-blue eyes trained on Calin.

“Well, what the hell else? I mean, you are here to be a damn cook and you have your choice of women. The A’Crun, the Ky, and whatever the hell other races are around here drool over you. Tall, muscular, blue eyed, blonde hair, strong square jaw and you don’t even have to work at it. I got into the Tactical Piloting program and I can’t even get anyone to talk to me. What’s your deal with Miral anyhow? I mean we have all been friends since we were kids, we are practically siblings. You don’t see me chasing after Kella.” Calin responded.

“Nah, with Kella, you aren’t so much her type. Miral, though, I don’t know, seeing her now it’s different, I actually like her.” Emeric answered.

“So you think you are good enough for my sister but I’m not good enough for yours?” Calin snapped back rolling onto his side to scowl at Emeric.

“Hey that is not what I said.” Emeric put his hands up motioning stop. “She’s only ever been interested in ladies. Like you said, we are practically siblings, I assumed you knew that.”

“Guess I was too busy running away from the Janeway that was constantly trying to fight me to notice.” Calin said glaring at Emeric. “I like the way the A’Crun do things; it seems kind of old-fashioned, maybe closed-minded, to limit your relationships to one gender.”

“You been dabbling on both sides of the fence?” Emeric asked pushing Calin’s legs out of the way so he could next to him on the bed.

“Both sides? Man, are you new? You’ve met the people from that generation ship the A’Crun captured awhile back right, the Preabe? They have like seven different genders. No reason to limit yourself, if you are into someone, why not test the waters?” Calin responded.

“So you wouldn’t be pissed if I asked Miral out? You’re my best friend, I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.” Emeric said.

“Na, I guess if she falls for your bullshit that’s on her.” Calin said smacking Emeric’s leg playfully.

“Cal, are you with Emeric?” Tom’s voice called over Calin’s combadge.

“I am, what’s up, dad?” Calin tapped his combadge and responded.

“Grab him and anyone else you see from the Voyager family, meeting in the Voyager Hangar at 1800, which gives you about six hours to get over there.” Tom answered.

“Understood, I’ll see you there, dad.” Calin said, terminating the com-channel.

-

“Hey! Kella!” Miral called out, jogging down the passageway of the spaceport towards to docks. “You heading back down to town?” Miral asked.

“Yeah, they wanted me to take Seven, Chakotay, Tuvok and Tre down to Kyrag.” Kella said, turning her head towards Miral but continuing to walk.

“I’ll co-pilot for you.” Miral said falling in step next to Kella.

“I was going to show Tre the systems on the Ky shuttle and let her pilot.” Kella answered.

“Oh, well either way, I need to get down there too; I’ll just be a passenger then.” Miral replied slightly disappointed.

“I’d love the help getting the shuttle ready though, it just came out of dry dock, so we have to run through all of the maintenance checks.” Kella responded smiling at Miral.

“Yes! You know I love checklists.” Miral said beaming a smile back.

They arrived at shuttle bay four, fifteen identical Ky shuttles lined the hangar. Kella moved to the fourth and pulled two padds from a post in front of the shuttle passing one over to Miral. They moved in and started looking over the shuttle.

“So, are you going to tell me why you are acting so weird?” Miral asked and she crouched down onto the floor to check the hull plating on the bottom of the shuttle.

“I’m not acting weird, you are acting weird.” Kella called back from the other side of the shuttle without missing a beat.

Miral slithered along the floor under the shuttle checking the welds until she got to the side Kella stood on and pushed herself forward so she was looking up at Kella above her.

“Seriously, Kel.” Miral narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“We’ve got a hundred and fifty seven line items to check here. Do we have to talk about this now?” Kella responded, blushing heavily.

“And we aren’t scheduled to launch for an hour and a half. I could check this crap in fifteen minutes and you are an engineer, you could check it even faster.” Miral called her out.

“Fine.” Kella sighed loudly and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the shuttle. Miral pushed the rest of her body out from underneath it and joined her.

“It’s just not like you, I mean how many women did you date at the Academy and you never… but Three, you met her and fifteen minutes later you were getting busy in the bathroom?” Miral asked.

“How did you know? Klingon sense of smell.” Kella said answering her own question. “It was at least an hour.”

“Semantics.” Miral responded.

“It’s strange, with what happened to Mom K because of the A’Crun serum, Em and I have A’Crun DNA and traits. I’ve talked to Kyp about the intuition the A’Crun experience because it happens to me, just sometimes, but only when other people have strong feelings. Like right now I can sense you aren’t going to drop this unless I talk to you.” Kella said with a laugh.

“Damn right.” Miral responded.

“I saw her and I’ve never experienced anything like it. I was instantly attracted to her, have you seen her?” Kella said, pursing her lips and blowing out a small puff of air.

“Sexy woman.” Miral added.

“But more than that, I could feel her passion, sense nothing but pure intentions, she’s just selfless. It’s hard to put into words but everyone has these sorts of selfish shadows that lurk and that’s why none of my relationships before stuck. I can see or feel that regardless of how awesome a person might seem it just takes one small thing to turn the tides. Not her though, I looked at her and when she looked back at me it was electric, I felt like she loved me already. It was like my brain shut completely down and the only coherent thought I had left was that I needed to have her in my arms. Bathroom sex certainly was not the romantic first time I had imagined but once her lips touched mine it was like fire, I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t even slow it down.” Kella let out a deep sigh.

Miral smiled widely at her. She feigned fanning her own face with her hand. “Your first time could’ve been on a pile of Laktay corpses in an Acrunmoge forest but I got the feeling you weren’t into it.” Miral laughed.

“We had just killed a bunch of huge wasp things and were covered in some weird teal goo. Also, you were drunk on Tyavaa wine and still upset that A’Crun guy, M’ty, had broken things off with you. It would’ve been super weird.” Kella replied.

“I know, I’m just joking with you. I still feel bad for that, in my defense though Klingons get turned on when they kill things. At least one of us had good judgement.” Miral said with a light laugh.

“I love you, Miral. We both agreed a long time ago, though, that you were more into men and I’m not willing to contend with that.” Kella said with a wink and pulled Miral in for a hug.

“Yeah, yeah, something about a hard rough body…” Miral started to say.

“Enough of that!” Kella cut in. “Let’s get back to work.”

-

Chakotay walked alone towards the shuttle bay, his belly warmed by the couple of drinks he’d shared with Kathryn.

“Hey.” Phoebe said softly. She stood leaning against the wall in front of the door.

“You okay, Phoebe?” He asked softly.

“I don’t know. I see your face and while I know you are not him I don’t feel like I can trust you. But I came to apologize. Tal tried to tell me when I had my phaser drawn on you that you weren’t him but I was too distraught to listen. You did not deserve that treatment.” Phoebe said averting her eyes from Chakotay’s.

“It is okay. I promise I understand. I hope you know I would never harm you. On the contrary I’d protect you with my own life if that’s what it took.” He replied putting his head down and moving towards the door.

“Wait, Chakotay, if you weren’t in this timeline, how do you know me?” She asked.

“The mirror universe. You’d think that we call it the mirror universe is because everything is reflected in reverse of what is here. That would mean that as good as someone is here is as evil as they are there. I saw in the time I spent there that is not the case. It’s more like the worst parts of each of us are reflected in that place. The major events played out the same where I was for all those years as they did in your time. But I was a slave, tortured and abused by Voyager’s crew until I met you. You came aboard the ship and your sister was getting ready to execute me. You didn’t know me, we had never met, but you stepped in, and claimed responsibility for me. You saved my life and then protected me from the others. In any timeline and even in the mirror universe there is not an evil version of you. I cannot take back what that other Chakotay did to you and gods I wish I could. Realize when you look at me and you see the man that hurt you I am looking back at an angel that saved my life and saved me from the worst tortures a bunch of morally absent Starfleet officers could dream up. I hope one day you are able to see past what he did and accept my friendship because, Phoebe Janeway, you represent the very best of humanity, and I admire and respect you immensely for it.” Chakotay said sniffling.

Phoebe wiped a stray tear. She put her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for that. I am trying; it’ll take a little time. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever gone through. Katie, she blamed herself. I tried to take the weight of that off of her and ate my own feelings for a long time. Official diagnoses was PTSD, it took a few years to work through it. But somehow knowing it wasn’t a man from this reality that Voyager’s crew knew and trusted restores my faith in humanity. We will get there Chakotay, please just be patient with me.” Phoebe said, drawing him in for a hug.

“You existing reminds me that humanity is worth saving. Thank you for talking to me and thank you for listening.” Chakotay said, squeezing her.

-

“Tuvok, old friend, how have you been?!” Kathryn said loudly moving in to hug him. Tuvok hugged her back awkwardly.

“Things have been . . . not great on Earth. It was worse on Vulcan but at least my family is safe in the bunker on Earth.” He replied.

“We’ve certainly missed you around here.” She said wrapping both of her arms around his arm as he walked down the passageway.

“Are you intoxicated?” He asked.

“A touch, Chakotay and I were catching up, and someone brought bloodwine.” She replied.

“Are you okay with him here?” Tuvok asked stopping to look at her.

“Yes, it was odd at first but now everything makes so much more sense. He is the man I thought I had on Voyager, I’ve actually missed his friendship.” She answered.

“No lingering feelings of the trauma you encountered at his hands?” Tuvok asked.

“No, I can separate my feelings for what his other-self did from who he is. My understanding of who he is made it hard at the time to accept his actions as being his own. As I said, it makes more sense to me now to know that it was the dark side of him doing those things. Also I’m sorry we weren’t there on Earth fighting at your side.” Kathryn replied.

“I do not know the reasoning behind it but there was something important about Voyager’s crew remaining here and establishing all that you have. Seven would not shine any light on it but the other piece of that puzzle is Three. I don’t know what happens after this, I just know that whatever it is, it is our only chance to win the fight against the Borg.” Tuvok said.

“What do you know about Tre? Kella and Emeric are coming home until we leave for Earth in a couple of weeks and Kella recommended that Tre stay with us rather than having her stay aboard Voyager.” Kathryn asked.

“I met Three when she was only a child. Matt and I were both on Vulcan and attempting to flee. Our ship was caught by a Borg Sphere. The Sphere was undermanned and we were able to overpower the Borg on the ship but none of us could pilot it because it required Borg implants to interface with the guidance system. We discovered Three cowering in a corner. We were able to convince her to pilot the Sphere to Earth. We were able to free her from the Borg’s influence, it would seem she was assimilated when she was very young or perhaps her mother was assimilated before she was even born. She grew and prospered with Matt to guide her. When Seven and Chakotay arrived she took a liking to Seven, being another freed Borg. Seven kept her at a distance but taught her to fly the Borg Sphere and that brings us to now. She is an intelligent, compassionate, and strong young woman. I could not see the harm in allowing her to come to your home with you. She could benefit from the experience of being included in your family.” Tuvok replied.

-

“Follow me, I’ll show you to shuttle bay four.” Tal said to Tre.

“Lead the way.” Tre responded.

Tal paused and turned to face Tre. “I saw you watching Kella, she is my niece. What’s your game? You looked at her like you have known her for years.” Tal pressed.

“There’s no game, I think I have known her for years.” Tre responded, her voice breaking.

“How? What are you trying to do here? Because I will not let you harm them.” Tal said glaring down at Tre.

“Harm them? No, never. The memories that I have from being with the Borg are sparse, hard to grab onto, most of them aren’t my own. I do not have memories of my early childhood. Yet, there was a brief moment when I felt another being assimilated that I remember with perfect clarity. I gained a sudden understanding of love, what it was, what it meant. There was this truly beautiful being added to our ranks and even as a child I felt that her losing her individuality was a loss to the universe. I don’t know how but that person was Kella, a bit older but her. I didn’t know it right away when I saw her, I just knew I loved her. I realized it after a few hours but it doesn’t change the fact that I mean no harm, I have known her for years and I love her.” Tre replied.

-

Gretchen sat down next to her wife on their front porch swing looking out over their wheat fields.

“I just heard from Katie, they want all of us to meet them in the Voyager Hangar at 1800.” Gretchen said handing a mug of hot tea to Meredith.

“Any idea what it’s about?” Meredith asked.

“No, not exactly I just know that they had some surprise visitors at the spacestation. There’s another Annika floating around, a young woman named Three, Tuvok is back, and a friendly Chakotay.” She responded.

“Friendly Chakotay? We are trusting that? I know what your girls went through with him.” Meredith replied.

“Katie said she trusted this one, I suppose the rest of it is just water under the bridge.” Gretchen answered.


	4. Catching Up

Seven walked towards shuttle bay four and found Chakotay sitting on a bench near the wall with his head in his hands.

“Chakotay?” She asked, trying to see if he was okay.

He pushed himself to his feet angrily. “Was this some kind of damned vendetta against me for the way your ex-husband treated you?” He snarled.

“I don’t understand.” Seven replied, she could see he had been crying and moved to comfort him. When she reached out towards him he swatted her arm away.

“When Kathryn and Annika confronted me, you came off the messdeck the second you heard us talking; you couldn’t have even seen that they had their phasers pulled. You had yours in your hand, you didn’t hesitate, and you weren’t surprised. Tell me, Seven, tell me you didn’t know the entire fucking time what mirror-Chakotay would do to them. Damn it; tell me you didn’t know when you brought me into SUB where I’d end up.” He shouted, his face a deep shade of red.

“I can’t.” Seven said, shutting her eyes and sighing.

“They look at me and see the monster that attacked all of them. He tortured Phoebe nearly to death, tried to force himself on Kathryn, sold crewmembers to the A’Crun; I thought SUB was all about free will? When was I granted a choice as to whether or not a version of me would come here and hurt all these people? Where was my fucking free will when they were beating, assaulting, and torturing me on the other side? Cause this sure as shit wasn’t free will. And I deserved at least a damned heads up about what I was walking to when we got here.” He said slamming his fist against the wall.

“It was not my choice and it was not my choice to keep it from you. Yes, I knew. You took the oath same as me, to not interfere. I couldn’t.” Seven responded averting her eyes from his.

“Then who the hell’s choice was it? Who the fuck decided any of this was okay?” He shouted putting his hands on his thighs and dropping his head.

“You and Kathryn decided, versions of you anyway. You two decided to let things happen this way because it brought Voyager to the Omega Quadrant and with that the only chance we’d have to beat the Borg.” She answered.

“Fuck.” He growled out. “We better get to the shuttle, the others are waiting.” He said shaking his head.

Seven walked up ahead of him. “And Seven?” He said.

She stopped and looked back at him.

“SUB’s not coming back again, it’s been fifteen years. We’re here and this is where we are staying. It’s about damned time you get into the game. Don’t lie to me again” He said pushing past her.

-

“I just heard from Annika, they are recalling all of the Voyager’s back to town for a meeting in the hangar. Something big is happening.” Icheb said to Naomi as he tossed open the flap to the communications tent.

She was crouched down on the ground sorting through their weapons locker. She stood and brushed her camo pants off.

“Any idea what’s happening?” She asked.

“Something big, Harry and Kyp aren’t coming back so it’s on us to pack up the camp. Renlay will be here in about an hour to pick us up. I’ll let Zyrt know we are leaving if you want to start getting things packed up here.” Icheb responded.

“Damn, I was really hoping to help clean out the Tref’Gar nest. When you phaser them they splatter in all different colors, it’s actually kind of pretty.” Naomi said.

“I’m sure the A’Crun can handle it. I’ve had enough of these pest patrols for a lifetime and Tref’Gar are creepy, oversized ants with glowing antenna and way more eyes than any one creature needs.” Icheb added.

“Who knew an entire planet could have such a bad problem with oversized pests that they would need an entire task force dedicated to nest eradication.” Naomi replied.

“Have you ever seen what happens when Tref’Gar or Laktay start nesting near cities? Sinkholes, rampant disease spreading, and the damn things devour everything.” Icheb said starting to move away from Naomi towards the command tent.

“Yes! Yet another reason to phaser them!” She replied, laughing, and starting to pack up their gear.

Icheb tapped the bell just outside the tent flap to the command tent.

“Enter” A deep male voice called back.

Icheb pushed the flaps to the tent open and stepped in to see the oversized A’Crun male commander Zyrt crouched at a small desk. Even in a chair Zyrt was at eye level with the standing Icheb.

“Icheb.” Zyrt said lifting his head to make eye contact.

“The Voyager team is being recalled to Kyrag, Commander” Icheb replied.

“Very well, all four of you?” Zyrt asked.

“Yes, we were not informed of the reason just advised to pack up our camp. I would not expect that we will be returning for this patrol cycle.” Icheb said.

“Understood, but if I find out you were just trying to skate out of pest patrol I will have you on double duty next time clearing nothing but pits of Krozeks.”Zyrt joked.

“Yuck, they are just giant snails filled with goopy, sticky jelly that smells like burning trash.” Icheb replied with disgust.

“The juiciest and smelliest pests for freeloaders. Let us know when you make it back to Kyrag if anyone will be returning so we can get replacements if you cannot.” Zyrt ordered.

“Very well, thank you Commander.” Icheb replied.

-

Ezri yawned loudly and leaned back in the co-pilots chair of the small Ky shuttle Renlay was flying.

“You didn’t have to come along; I know you had duty late last night.” Renlay said turning towards Ezri.

“I know, just with everything going on I didn’t know if I‘d have you alone to talk at any point.” Ezri responded.

“You’ve been doing quite a bit of napping and not much in the way of talking.” Renlay replied.

“I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with staying behind, on Kyrag, when Voyager leaves.” Ezri said.

“Staying behind? I’m on Voyager’s bridge crew now. Not that they couldn’t operate the ship without me. When we talked about that the Earth and the Alpha Quadrant weren’t under attack by the Borg.” Renlay said barely able to contain her disgust with Ezri thinking they wouldn’t accompany Voyager.

“There’s still so much I want to do on Acrunmoge and it’d keep us out of the fire.” Ezri replied.

“Facilitating the distribution of medical supplies? The alliance can handle that, they are stronger than ever. I can’t sit back while all of our people go risk their lives to save our homes.” Renlay said turning her attention back to the viewscreen.

“So, you’ll go even though I want you to stay?” Ezri said turning her body towards Renlay.

Renlay throttled the speed down on the shuttle, set the auto-pilot, and turned on the collision avoidance system.

Renlay stared straight ahead at the viewscreen. “We have been at this for years, Ezri. You can’t commit, and I just keep taking you back.” Renlay said softly, not turning to look at Ezri.

“It’s not that I can’t commit; the timing has just never been quite right.” Ezri replied, trying to take Renlay’s hand. Renlay moved it away.

“You have left me twice to go chase Bashir, once to try to stop his wedding to Sam. In sixteen years, I have proposed to you on four separate occasions, and even though you finally said yes two years ago you still don’t wear the ring. I have to think if there was a right time we would have found it at some point in the years we’ve spent on Kyrag. You can stay here, or you can go, but I’m going and either way I’m going alone. I think we’ve given whatever this thing is here a fair shake.” Renlay said briefly turning to see that stunned look on Ezri’s face. Then turning back and taking the controls of the shuttle back.

“I didn’t know the ring mattered so much, I’ll wear the ring, baby.” Ezri said slipping off her seat to stand next to Renlay.

“It’s not the ring, it’s not the marriage, I’ve let you decide things for me long enough. You even thinking I’d stay with something as huge as the fate of our entire home quadrant on the line cinches the deal. Let’s just go get our folks and head back, I don’t want to argue, and my mind’s made up on this Ezri, I’m sorry. I think it already was.” Renlay said guiding the shuttle into the atmosphere around Acrunmoge.

-

“Of course we are going back, right? I mean, we have to go back with the crew?” Julian asked Samantha. They walked hand in hand down the street of the city in which they’d aptly settled on the name of Voyager City. Julian and Samantha lived in a small house just outside of the downtown area. Only a mile or so away from the hangar Voyager sat in.

“Of course! We have to go back and help.” Samantha replied.

“I heard from Tuvok early today that Starfleet is offering to re-instate all of us.” Julian said with a grin.

“Would you want that?” She asked.

“Yes, I could continue my research on A’Crun reproduction. I think the Federation was blind to the opportunities genetic research could bring, even in small measure, and the benefits that come with it. We’ve cured cancer. We’ve created a procedure to bind the A’Crun DNA that allows their women to reproduce with any other gender of any other species to human females. Perhaps on our transit to the Alpha Quadrant I will, with the other Doctor’s assistance, devise a set of strict guidelines under which genetic research could be allowed within the Federation.” He said nearly giddy.

“You know, between all of our new young officers, Voyager may not need us for the fight.” Samantha said.

“The thought had crossed my mind, what would you think of staying aboard Deep Space Nine once we arrive?” He asked.

“I was going to suggest the same. I do not want to be reinstated but I’ll certainly work to help the war effort however I can.” Samantha said smiling at him.

“Just don’t overdo it.” Julian said, leaning over to kiss her cheek, and resting a hand on her slightly rounded belly.

-

Kella sat in the co-pilots seat with Tre next to her going over the basics of operation on the Ky shuttle. Miral slipped into the console behind Kella. When Tuvok boarded he took a seat on the bench in the back of the shuttle. Chakotay slipped into the Console behind Miral and Seven walked in moments later dropping down into the spot next to Tuvok.

“All here?” Kella asked calling to the back of the shuttle.

“Yes, I am interested to see Voyager City.” Tuvok said.

Kella stood and leaned over the back of Tre’s chair. “Just grab that.” She said, motioning to a level, “and use this panel to guide the ship.” She added, moving Tre’s hand to the guidance panel.

“I think I’ve got it.” Tre said titling her head back to look up at Kella. “But I don’t mind you showing me.” She said low and soft.

Kella bit her lip and dropped back into her chair.

In seconds Tre had the ship off the flight deck, spun around, and moving towards the force field that separated the launch bay from open space.

“Quick learner.” Kella said.

“Good teacher.” Tre turned and winked at Kella.

Miral made a gagging noise from behind Kella.

Kella shot a dirty look back at her and mouthed the words ‘Stop it’.

-

“We’re going to have to tell Tuvok about the FOY serum before we head back to be reinstated by Starfleet.” Kathryn said settling onto the couch in her ready room, Annika at her side sipping a cup of hot tea.

“I do not believe that he would have overlooked the fact that not a single person he has seen here looks any older than when he saw us last, but yes we should tell him. I do not think the Federation is in any position to deny our help but they may not accept us back into Starfleet with an entire crew of genetically modified individuals.” Annika replied.

“If that’s where they stand then we go save all of them and come back to our lives here. The Alliance has given us a home here that I’m not sure I’m ready to abandon. Whatever happens, wherever we end up doesn’t really matter. As long as our family is all together wherever we are is home.” Kathryn said moving over to rest her head on Annika’s shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about Chakotay? The older me?” Annika asked.

“I am okay, darling.” Kathryn said wrapping her fingers between Annika’s.

“Are you certain? Because I am still a little shaken up and I did not go through what you or Phoebe did with Chakotay.” She replied.

“Yes, it was strange. Despite what he did I have mourned him. I missed his friendship. Underneath all the bullshit he pulled and everyone he hurt was someone who’s instinct and opinions I had grown to trust, even rely on. Even the mirror-universe folks can’t be all bad because our mirror or evil Chakotay had good moments. All of the good things I saw about him are what makes up the man that is here now. I can accept that and put the rest behind me. I hope someday Phoebe can as well, he cares dearly for her.” Kathryn said snuggling her body closer to Annika.

“I will accept your appraisal of him. I just wanted to shoot him every time he looked at me, the idea of him trying to put his hands on you made me sick to my stomach. I also do recognize that it was not him that did.” Annika said resting her cheek against Kathryn’s head.

“But these hands…” Kathryn trailed off moving Annika’s hand to her lips and planting several long hard kisses on the back of it and Annika’s knuckles. “…have made me forget any others that have even tried to touch me.” Kathryn sweetly turned her eyes up towards Annika’s.

Annika smiled widely. “I love you, Katie.”

“And I love you.” Kathryn leaned up for a soft kiss.

“Seven spoke with me.” Annika said when Kathryn withdrew her lips.

“You talked to yourself?” Kathryn asked a grin creeping at the corner of her mouth.

“Not the time for jokes. She needs you to keep your distance from her. She has not seen you in several decades and is not convinced she has the self-restraint to control herself around you.” Annika replied.

“I know, darling, I cannot imagine what she has been through. It is very confusing because I only wanted to comfort her. This isn’t her place or her time, her being close to me is I’m sure emotional and upsetting for her.” Kathryn said clinging tighter to Annika.

“I would have shared you with her if she desired. I can’t fathom a life where I was never with you, or what kind of pain that would have caused me.” Annika said blinking back tears.

“I wouldn’t have said no, she is you, and I love you.” Kathryn said kissing Annika’s cheeks.

“She is right though, two versions of you complicates everything. I’ll keep my distance. Although, I did, only for a moment, fantasize about what it would be like to be pinned naked between two Annika’s. Darling, even however many years older she is, she’s still heating up a room, the silver streaks just add a little bit of something.” Kathryn said, her cheeks blushing lightly.

“I also noticed that. Have I always been that attractive? Mirrors do little justice.” Annika said with a grin.

“Should I be concerned? I’m not going to lose my wife to an older version of my wife am I?” Kathryn asked with a playfully suspicious smile.

“We’ll see.” Seven laughed lightly and kissed Kathryn again.

Kathryn pushed herself up and slipped her leg over Annika. She lowered herself so she was on her lap, facing her.

“I’ll just have to remind you of what you would be missing if you went.” Kathryn whispered hotly into her ear.

Annika’s mouth dropped open feeling the hot breath on her neck and ear. She rolled her neck towards Kathryn.

“It might take some convincing.” She replied settling back against the couch.

“Computer, seal ready room, authorization Janeway six-eight alpha foxtrot.” Kathryn called out.

She helped Annika out of her jacket. She moved the fabric of her shirt aside to expose her shoulder, biting lightly, then kissing and nibbling her way up to Annika’s ear. Annika exhaled loudly.

“Your moans betray you. I think you are already convinced.” Kathryn said moving her mouth to the nape of her neck and sucking softly.

“Oh no, if you stop, I’ll be running off right now.” Annika gasped, Kathryn’s tongue flicking across the sensitive skin.

“I guess if your mind is made up.” Kathryn said playfully and lifted herself off of Annika.

“Don’t you dare stop.” Annika said wrapping her arms behind Kathryn’s back and pulling her back down.

“Tell me darling, what is it you desire?” Kathryn said pressing her lips to Annika’s.

“Everything, all of you.” Annika moaned against her lips.

Kathryn moved her mouth back to her neck, running her lips up it to her ear. “I’ll give you what you want but I’m going to make you beg for it.” She whispered and thrusted her pelvis down against Annika, rolling her hips back and forth. Annika let out a whimper.

She tossed her own shirt aside, slid her body back onto Annika’s knees and lifted her shirt leaving a trail of hard, wet kisses up her stomach to just below her breasts. She worked Annika’s shirt over her head and cast it off. She slipped out of her own bra, moved her body forward again and pressed her naked stomach and chest against Annika’s skin.

Kathryn kept her hips moving pressing herself down against the heat between Annika’s legs. She caressed Annika’s firm stomach and moved her hands around to her back pressing her finger tips and nails down against her naked back.

Annika unconsciously thrust her pelvis upwards to meet Kathryn’s movement. Kathryn nibbled on the top of her breast just above her bra and worked to undo the clasps.

The sudden rush of cool air against her breasts indicated to her that Kathryn had been successful. She dropped her arms to let the bra fall away and gasped when the warm wet mouth sucked her already erect nipple into it.

Annika could already feel she was soaked through her pants. Kathryn’s breasts against hers, the writhing movement up and down her body, her other nipple now in her wife’s mouth, she was ready to plead for Kathryn to take her.

“Katie, please, make love to me.” Annika pleaded, moaning, and squirming under her touch.

Kathryn stood and unfastened her pants, removing them and her underwear. She slipped onto her knees in front of Annika, grabbing the buttons on Annika’s pants with her teeth to undo the button.

Annika dropped her head back against the couch and exhaled loudly, she was throbbing now.

Kathryn yanked Annika’s pants and underwear free of her legs and moved her head between her legs. She nibbled at her inner thigh with heavy, wet kisses that made Annika’s legs quiver in anticipation. Kathryn turned and kissed her clit before flicking her tongue over it, drawing deep gasps from Annika.

Kathryn dove her head forward burying her face against the wetness between Annika’s legs and slipping her tongue inside. Annika involuntarily thrust upwards to drive Kathryn’s tongue deeper, her thighs gripping the sides of Kathryn’s head.

“Ka… Ka… Katie, I need your fingers inside me. Get up here and kiss me.” Annika gasped out between moans.

Kathryn bit her own lip then lifted herself off the floor and back onto Annika’s lap. With one hand she pulled Annika’s head towards her for a deep hard kiss and with the other she teased Annika’s wetness before pushing in.

She was rewarded with Annika moaning in her ear and thrusting forward to meet her.

Annika wrapped her arms behind Kathryn’s back and pulled Kathryn hard against her. Before Kathryn could react Annika pivoted their bodies and had Kathryn on her back on the couch. It made her crazy when Annika lowered her body back onto her fingers, and started riding her hand.

She let out a loud moan, when Annika’s fingers found their mark, and rocking into her. The sudden power shift and feeling of Annika’s wet core gripping and releasing her fingers was more than Kathryn could handle and she started to orgasm almost immediately.

Annika pressed in harder and deeper while Kathryn’s muscles contracted around her fingers. She only stilled her hand when the muscles had tightened too much for her to keep moving her hand. A few more thrusts up and down Kathryn’s fingers and she was coming hard against Kathryn.

She lay down on top of Kathryn, both women sweat covered and quivering. “I love you more than anything, Katie.” Annika said resting her head against Kathryn’s chest.

“More than anything, Ani, after all this time, I still cannot get enough of you.” Kathryn said kissing the top of her head and brushing her now wild hair away from her face.


	5. Decisions

Kathryn and Annika left the ready room and ran into Tuvok waiting on the bridge.

“Go ahead darling, I’ll catch up” Kathryn said. Annika continued off the bridge.

“How long have you been standing here?” Kathryn asked.

“Long enough to know that the ship still has thin walls. Perhaps an upgrade that should have been considered?” Tuvok responded.

“Sorry old friend, didn’t think anyone would be around.” Kathryn said blushing and looking down at her feet.

“Come on, everyone is waiting in the hangar. Besides it’s your ready room, what you do with it is your business.” He said patting her on the back and turning to walk next to her.

They walked off the bridge and into the turbolift.

“Genetic enhancements?” He asked turning to look at Kathryn.

“A serum, The Doctor and Bashir formulated it from the mix of A’Crun DNA and nanoprobes in my blood stream. Annika, Emeric, Kella, and I were already affected. It slows aging in adulthood. We offered it to the rest of the crew, we knew we needed to be ready for the Borg attack, just didn’t know when it would come.” Kathryn said staring down at her shoes.

“Seven prepared us for the possibility.” Tuvok said stepping out of the turbo lift when the doors opened.

They walked side by side down the passageway towards the cargo bay that opened into the hangar.

“What is the Federations take?” Kathryn asked.

“They signed off on it. Seven and Admiral Terrance made their case to the remaining Federation Command, they are still offering full reinstatement, and they said under the right circumstances are open to reviewing their policies on genetic enhancements.” He replied.

Kathryn paused just outside the doorway to cargo bay 2. “We will accept their terms but I have a few conditions of my own. First, Voyager and all of those on board will remain under my command; In the event that something happens to me the chain of succession is Renlay Sharr, Tom Paris, and then Annika Janeway. Second, any transfers from Voyager will be at the request of the crew member and I will approve them. Third, the Ky and the A’Crun ships that will assist us will remain under the command of Counselor Lev, any missions they are requested for will be approved by him. Lastly, Voyager’s Command will retain the rights to review any requests the Federation has for their assistance and will forward those along that we deem to be valid.” Kathryn said firmly.

“Done. I am authorized to grant you any terms you are requesting. I’d like to re-join the Voyager crew as well, if you have the space.” Tuvok replied.

“Welcome aboard, now let’s go knock this out, don’t want to leave everyone waiting. Thank you for being here, Tuvok.” Kathryn said turning and walking through the doors.

Kathryn walked out of the cargo bay, down the ramp, and up onto a small stage in front of the audience gathered in the hangar. They’d left Deep Space Nine all those years ago with one hundred and sixty five people and gathered in the hangar were a few hundred. She recognized most faces but there were children, spouses, significant others that she still hadn’t had the time to meet, all gathered together.

Kathryn adjusted the microphone and turned it on. “Thank you all for gathering together, I wish it were for a more pleasant reason but I will try to keep this as brief as possible. The Federation is asking for our help, the first opportunity they had to try and bring us home was today. The Borg have been laying siege to the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and all the planets within for the last decade and a half. Voyager, with the Ky and A’Crun at our backs, could turn the tides of the war. The Federation and Starfleet are hanging by a thread. Our plan is to take Voyager and a team of Ky engineers and A’Crun fighters to Deep Space Nine. There we will assist upgrading the fleet to the same specs as Voyager as quickly as can be accomplished safely. As soon as that is completed we will be heading into the fight to drive the Borg back and away from our home planets. We’ve all spent years building our lives here. We’ve spent years integrating ourselves into the A-K Alliance. The Alliance sheltered us, provided for us, and gave us the first home any of us had known after years of fighting. There is no shame in staying if you wish to stay. The Federation turned us away and the Alliance was there to pick up the pieces.” Kathryn paused and took a sip of the glass of water on the podium in front of her.

“The Federation and Starfleet are offering full reinstatement to any of the crew that assists in the fight. They are fully aware of the FOY serum we have taken and will still accept us back into their ranks if we so desire. In two weeks’ time we will depart the Delta Quadrant. I do not know what the future will bring, where we’ll end up, or if we can win this fight. But in two weeks Voyager will depart the system and it is your choice whether or not you are aboard the ship when it does. Take some time, talk to your families, and decide for yourselves. Dismissed” Kathryn finished

Tre waited and watched the hangar clear out, running after Seven when she saw her walking away.

“Seven, there’s a couple things I need to know.” Tre said with a scowl, meeting Seven’s pace.

“Chakotay talked to you?” Seven asked.

“No, I heard him, the whole shuttle bay heard him.” She answered.

“Are you upset with me too?” Seven asked glancing over at Tre.

“I’m hurt. You spoke so much about how you couldn’t get involved and couldn’t alter timelines, but from the sounds of it SUB handled us like we were their pawns to play with. To be corralled into accomplishing SUBs mission, under your terms, how is that any better than just being assimilated by the Borg? Sure my freewill was gone then but at least the Borg were straight-forward about it.” She responded angrily before shaking her head and walking away.

-

Seven found Chakotay in his quarters on Voyager.

She buzzed the door and said she was there. The doors chirped and opened.

She stepped inside to find him examining the room.

“I’m exhausted Seven and I can’t handle another argument right now.” He said dropping onto the plush chair near the couch.

“I am not here to argue, I came to apologize.” She said, he motioned her to sit.

“I am sorry for keeping everything that happened here from you. I should have told you.” She said.

“Damn it, Seven, this is the issue. It’s not just keeping this from me; it was keeping everything from me. I don’t give a shit if there were a hundred Chakotay’s that lined up to say ‘yeah, do it’. SUB took away MY choice and MY free will. They tortured me for weeks when I got there, stopping long enough to feed me stale bread and a sip of water or when I lost consciousness.” He said grinding his teeth together. He stood up and unbuttoned his Starfleet blouse. He turned away from Seven and lifted his undershirt revealing his heavily scarred back, the skin marred by dozens of now healed burns and whip lashings.

He dropped his shirt and sat back down in the chair.

“Gods, Chakotay. I am so very sorry, I had no idea.” Seven said squeezing her pained eyes shut.

“When Kathryn had that phaser to my head, I prayed, and then I thanked the gods for finally delivering me from that terrible place. I wanted her to kill me. I was angry with Phoebe for stopping the execution. It took Phoebe weeks to convince me that it wasn’t just another game Kathryn was playing. She gave me the spare room in her quarters and I hid in the corner in the dark for so long. It took me so long to trust that nothing awful would happen if I slept in the bed. It was months before I believed her when she told me there was a reason for me to still be alive.” He swallowed hard and looked down at the floor.

“If I had known…” She started.

“I don’t want any more apologies or your pity.” He cut in. “I’m not weak, I’m a fighter. I’m also not naïve enough to think that there isn’t a time that the odds are absolutely insurmountable and when the only thing you stand to gain by struggling is living to endure more pain another day, who would want to continue? SUB didn’t just steal my choices they stole my resolve and hope. You and SUB stole my chance to be a survivor rather than a victim. If I had gone to that place knowing there was a reason, that my struggles were part of a bigger fight, then I could have steeled myself. If it meant saving the entire universe from the damned Borg I would have went anyway. Being a warrior in a bigger fight would have meant I didn’t lose pieces of myself along the way.” He stopped and looked at her. She didn’t move to speak, just sat processing his words.

“I’m not going to allow what happened to me happen to Tre. If any one person has to suffer or die when they had the choice not to, we are no better than the Borg.” He finished.

“So your plan is to just tell her?” Seven asked.

“For fucks sake Seven, are you even listening to me? To give her a damned choice. If she dies to save Kella she sure as hell deserves to know why, she deserves to know how that kid living effects everything, and maybe if we tell everyone now they can find another way.” Chakotay shouted, then lowered his voice.

“And if things don’t happen the same as SUB predicted? We are willing to risk everything on the hope that it all works out?” Seven replied.

“No, I’m willing to risk everything to not lose our humanity along the way. What was, what is, what will be, needs to be left in the hands of fate.”

-

Kella found Tre walking aimlessly through the lower decks on Voyager. Kella grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the empty crew berthing’s. Bunk beds stacked three high lined both walls with a metal table bolted to the floor in the center of the room.

“Tre, are you okay?” Kella asked softly, trying to resist the urge to toss Tre onto one of the beds.

“I just, I had a talk with Seven and I’m remembering some things from my time with the Borg that confuse me.” Tre said rubbing her head.

“You want to talk about it?” Kella asked sitting down at the table.

Tre sat down on one of the stools sideways facing the wall. “It all has to do with you.” Tre started, she couldn’t bring herself to turn and look at Kella.

“I love you, Kella Janeway. I’ve loved you since I was a child. SUB played us, whatever they need from you and I, it was engineered to happen this way. I don’t know if I loved you and they interfered to push us into this timeline or if they found a way to create the feelings.” Tre grunted out a frustrated sigh and turned towards Kella but kept her eyes pointed down at the table.

“Before Tuvok and Matt, I remember almost nothing. The Borg assimilated my parents when I was a toddler and then me. I only remember screaming and then everything is black. There is one small break in that fog. Each time the Borg assimilate more beings a flood of new memories and knowledge enters each being in the collective. When I was a child you were assimilated. The feeling lasted only seconds but it was like stepping out of a cold, musty, swamp and into the sun. I saw all of the good inside you and I saw love. I saw you still carrying a torch for a woman that had died years before to save you during a fire fight with the Borg. I hadn’t thought about it for years, not until I saw your face. The memories are as clear as if they were my own. Seeing my own face in the mirror now, I know that woman was me. Those memories saved me, they opened my heart to trusting Tuvok and Matt, and bringing them home. I don’t know which thing came first, do I love you because I know you or did I love you in another timeline and I just got a taste of that.” Tre stopped and ran her hand across her forehead.

“Weird thing with being some part A’Crun, which is a long story for another time, I can sense feelings and intentions. Engineered or not I loved you the moment I saw you. I don’t care about SUBs involvement or tampering, I’m yours if you want me.” Kella responded trying to catch Tre’s eye.

“SUB didn’t engineer the relationship.” Seven said stepping into the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

“How long have you been out there?” Tre asked with a flash of anger.

“I heard you talking as I was walking up, thin walls. You were right Tre, SUB manipulating the timeline even if it was for a good cause is no better than being controlled by the Borg.” She sighed and looked away from Tre. Tre could see that she had been crying.

“I will tell you what I know and if after that you want me to leave, then I’ll leave.” Seven added.

“Why would I want you to leave?” Tre asked softly.

“Just listen. SUB never directly influenced the timeline; we would just nudge events to happen at a different time or a different way. We ran hundreds of thousands of simulations to see where we could have the most impact with the least amount of interference. Some incursions were as simple as inserting a SUB agent to delay someone’s arrival somewhere. But in every single version of every timeline, you two meet and fall in love. We called those points in time, which seemed to happen no matter what changes we tried to make, fixed events. You can call it fate or destiny or maybe it’s just a series of choices we each make because of who we are that eventually bring us to an event that _always_ happens. You always meet; you always fall in love, and are together for a time.” Seven paused and looked at Tre her eyes filled with pain.

“For a time?” Kella asked.

Seven dropped her head. “Tre will die. She dies saving you soon after you get together each time. The events that cause it to happen are already underway.” Seven sniffled.

“So I am going to die and you are just fucking telling me?” Tre spat pushing herself up from the table.

“I am so sorry, Tre. I did not think it could be changed. Everything SUB did was to prevent the Borg from winning this war and their goals were so noble… I did not consider the cost.” Seven replied rubbing her forehead.

Tre started to walk away from the table and out of the room but Kella caught her by the hand. “Wait, how does it happen?” Kella asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

“Does it even matter? If it’s fixed it’ll happen regardless.” Tre growled trying to pull away.

“Maybe we can change it? Just wait, please.” Kella pleaded.

Tre resigned herself to stay a little longer and turned back towards the room, dropping her back against the wall, and burying her hands in her pockets.

“You would not have found this out for another month and a half but…” Seven paused and glanced between the two young women.

“Kella is already pregnant with your child.” Seven said turning towards Tre.

“That’s not even possible…” Tre said, Kella’s voice overlapping hers “How the hell would that have happened?”

“Kella, you don’t know? Your mothers did not tell you?” Seven asked concerned.

“Tell me what? How could I be carrying another woman’s child?” Kella said loudly, with a mix of surprise and confusion.

“Jesus…” She muttered. “How do you think they were able to conceive you? The A’Crun DNA, it altered Kathryn’s, you inherited the trait, you could conceive with any gender of any race. Certain chemicals have to be present for it to happen, which essentially means, coitus has to be consensual and there has to be love. They did not tell you that you likely carried the same genetic alteration as Kathryn?” Seven asked.

“Fuck.” Kella mumbled. “No, they just mentioned something about always using protection, it was just hand stuff… how can that cause a freaking pregnancy?” Kella said nearly panicking.

Tre stood against the wall, silent, unmoving, her eyes wide.

“The activity” Seven started trying to skate around any graphic descriptions. “Even the tiniest amount of DNA exchange can result in a pregnancy.”

Kella walked over to Tre and grabbed both of her hands. “I am so sorry, I didn’t know, I would have told you, would have taken precautions.” Kella said still bordering on panic.

“It’s okay.” Tre kissed her hands. “I wanted you too, we can figure this out.” She said softly trying to calm Kella.

Kella smiled weakly at Tre, removed her hands and turned back towards Seven.

“But wait, why does this mean that Tre will die?” Kella asked.

“The child, she’s human, A’Crun, and Borg. She carries nanoprobes from the both of you. She requires more sustenance than your body can provide, even after a regeneration port is implanted. You will need regular transfusions and the only person that can provide is you, Tre. The way A’Crun mating works both parties blood is altered. The transfusions work for a while but the pregnancy will wear your body down to where you are near death, and Tre can’t safely donate any more blood or plasma. In the middle of the night Tre plugs herself into a regeneration port and connects an IV with a pump directly to you. You live and your child will live but Tre lapses into a coma and can’t be revived.” Seven said brushing tears off her face.

“So we find another damn way or I abort this child now before it becomes an issue.” Kella replied.

“There’s one more thing… about the child.” Seven started. “Kella, you and Emeric, you are already resistant to assimilation. Your own nanoprobes actually fight off those that the Borg implant. Your child with Tre, she’s special, the nanoprobes don’t just reproduce in her bloodstream, somewhere near her brain stem she has a small node that actually creates them. She is human, her thoughts, and emotions are singularly hers. She’ll be born with that node and with tubules in her left hand. Her organs entirely control her nanoprobes. More importantly a single injection of them can completely disconnect a being from the collective. I do not know the particulars exactly because SUB only told us what we needed to know for each mission and I don’t know what happens after this but I know your child can defeat the Borg. Like her, the nanoprobes present are individuals; they aren’t controlled by a hive mind. That child is what SUB worked for.” Seven said with a sigh.

“Then we have to find another way because I won’t let Tre die for me and I won’t accept her death as collateral for this universe. If we don’t have a choice or a chance to change things what the fuck are we even fighting for?” Kella said tearing up.

“You are right, and I am telling you this now so that you have a choice. Chakotay is briefing Annika and Kathryn as we speak. I’ll give the two of you some time alone and let them know where to find you. I am certain your doctors will want to see you soon. I’ll take one of the shuttles the Ky offered and head out.” Seven said walking over to Tre.

She rested her hand on Tre’s cheek. “I know my words don’t hold much weight now and I hope more than anything that you survive this. It has been a privilege watching you grow into the amazing young woman you are.” Seven said with a sniffle.

She dropped her arms and walked out the door. She made it halfway to the turbolift before Tre caught her. Tre tossed both her arms around Seven and pulled her in for a hug.

“Stay, you can help this fight.” Tre whimpered against her. “Stay, because you, Chakotay, and Matt have been the only constants in my life. I get it, why you did what you did, and I’m pissed at you for it. But stay because you are my family and I might need you.”

“Okay, okay.” Seven said hugging her tightly. “I’ll be here as long as you need me.” Seven kissed her forehead.

-

Kathryn was snuggled up in her bed in their farmhouse when she heard a knock on the door. She assumed Kella, Emeric, or Icheb were home and they had forgotten their key. She tossed her flannel robe over her shoulders, tied it, and went down the stairs to answer the door.

She was surprised to find Chakotay standing on her doorstep under the light of Kyrag’s three moons. 

She invited him inside. “What’s going on?” She asked, concerned.

“I need to talk to you and Annika, it’s important.” He said.

“Give me just a minute; I’ll go wake her up.” Kathryn said turning to walk back up the steps.

Chakotay moved into the kitchen and sat down at the oversized wooden table. He marveled at how very like any farmhouse on Earth the kitchen of Kathryn’s home looked.

Kathryn and Annika came back down the stairs both wearing sweat pants and t-shirts and joined Chakotay.

“I’m just going to dive into this; Seven is talking to Kella and Tre right now. Kella wouldn’t have known for about a month but she is carrying Tre’s child. They were intimate not long after we arrived at the spaceport. Your granddaughter is the missing piece, she is the reason we have a chance against the Borg. That’s not what I’m here to talk about though. Kella’s body can’t handle the pregnancy, she is still too human to carry a child that is so nearly Borg. When her condition becomes critical the only fix we can find is transfusions from the only person with a compatible blood type. The A’Crun DNA that Kathryn carries that allowed her to have your children; it also altered your DNA to make your blood types compatible. Tre is the only one that can help; she’ll provide transfusion after transfusion until she can’t safely do so. She’ll sneak into the medbay in the middle of the night and transfer everything she has left so that Kella and their child live.” He paused and looked from Kathryn to Annika; both were too stunned to speak.

“Maybe, knowing what will happen, we can change it. If Tre’s death doesn’t hold enough weight for you to want to change things then you should know in every single simulation of every single timeline Kella falls in love with her. Tre is to Kella what you are to each other. In each of the timelines though, Tre dies saving Kella. If we put our heads together maybe we can save all three of them.” He finished.

-

Kella laid in one of the bunks staring up at the bunk above her. Tre walked back in and laid down next to her.

“I would you know, if it meant you got to live.” Tre said softly.

Kella rolled onto her side to look at Tre. “It has been a whirlwind since you got here. You make me nervous when you are near me. Butterflies flapping around in my stomach and there’s this deep intense desire to have my hands on you, all over you.” Kella said brushing the hair away from Tre’s face.

“It is a strange feeling to be so head over heels in love with you when we just met. I only know that I don’t ever want to let you go, who is SUB to decide that you have to die to save humanity, what about us? What if there’s another way, just later.” Kella added.

“But what if it is our only chance to defeat the Borg? What if you aborted this kid and we lost? Could we live with that? Because I don’t think either of us could.” Tre rolled towards Kella.

Kella let her tears flow freely. “No.” She said putting her hand on Tre’s face. “God’s I couldn’t, but what the hell kind of place would force us to make this kind of decision.” Kella whimpered. “Fuck, I hope we can find another way.” She ground out.

“For now, will you just hold me?” Tre asked rolling away from Kella; her stomach trembled as she tried to hold back her own tears.

“I’ve got you love. We will fight, this can’t be all that we get.” Kella said wrapping her arm over Tre and slipping her body against Tre’s back.

“I’ve got you and I won’t lose you.” Kella kissed Tre’s neck.


	6. Not Ready to Lose

Kathryn sat at her desk in her ready room sipping a cup of coffee. The doors whooshed open and Tom, Tuvok, and Renlay entered.

“Everyone grab a seat.” She said.

“I called the three of you here because we have a situation with Kella that is going to require my full attention. “ She passed padds across the desk to each of them.

“You’ll find the details of what is going on, on those. I would prefer to not discuss it any further. What I called you all here to discuss is command of Voyager. I will be passing off my duties temporarily while I see to the situation with my daughter. I recognize that my ability to lead the ship is currently compromised and we have an extremely important mission to accomplish. Tom we need you to pilot Voyager, you would make an excellent Captain or First Officer but your skills on Conn may prove to be even more important. Tuvok you would be the next logical choice to Captain Voyager but you have been out of the game for a bit and Renlay knows the crew. She’s shadowed me on mission after mission, officially I would like Tom at Conn, Tuvok and Kyp at Tactical, and Renlay as my first officer. For the time being, Tom at Conn, Renlay as Captain, Tuvok as first officer, and Kyp at Tactical. Are there any complaints?” Kathryn asked.

All three shook their heads and Tuvok and Tom stood and exited the room.

“You want me to Captain Voyager” Renlay asked surprised.

“Yes, you’ve got a good head on your shoulders, you are one of the best damned officers I’ve ever worked with, and I know you’ll handle each situation we encounter with the same thoughtfulness, morally sound decision-making, and logical reasoning I would. In fact you are the only person I trust to handle Voyager in this situation.” Kathryn answered.

“I will of course accept. I only wondered if I am the best qualified.” Renlay said still surprised and startled by the weight of the position being thrust upon her.

“Renlay Sharr, don’t sell yourself short, you know this ship and crew as well as I do. You know what Voyager is capable of and you know what our crew is capable of. I am still here if you need support or guidance. The issue is…” Kathryn took a deep breath and sucked back her emotions.

“My daughter’s life is on the line, I cannot Captain this ship while I stand to lose Kella.” She covered her face with her hand to hide the tears.

Renlay moved to her side and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Captain Janeway, I will take care of this ship and crew as you would. Go be with your family.”

-

“So I understand we are exactly one week from conception, but when I look at your scans you appear to be two month’s pregnant, based off of human embryo growth. Assuming that growth rate remains the same, the birth of this child will be in roughly four and a half weeks. We have every single person we can find working on finding a way to keep you healthy but if we can’t find a solution, you and Tre might have to be ready to make a choice.” The Doctor said, resting his hand on Kella’s shoulder. She lay in a biobed onboard Voyager. Tre slipped out of the room to go for a walk.

-

Tre couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that she had gone from never being in a relationship to potentially being the only one that could save the woman she loved from death. It seemed unfair to her to thrust such a huge decision upon her.

She wasn’t sure where she was going but she knew she needed to walk. She walked into the cargo bay and down the ramp making her way outside into the night. She spotted a small lake just south of the hangar and walked towards it.

“Tre!” Tal called out. She was heading back towards the ship to check on Kella.

“I told her; don’t come at me, because I can’t handle it right now.” Tre said when Tal jogged to catch up with her.

“What that you knew her from your time with the Borg? I didn’t doubt you would but that’s not what I’m here for.” Tal wrapped her arm behind Tre’s back.

“I wanted you to know if you need to talk or if you need someone to listen, I’m here.” Tal added.

“It’s just a fucking lot, right? I had no idea I could get her pregnant, I had no idea what I was stepping into when I got here. And for fucks sake if our kid doesn’t live we don’t know that humanity survives. I’m having trouble processing all of this. Cause in what kind of damned universe do I have to make the choice between a miracle baby, an angel of a woman that I’m already pretty damn sure I already can’t live without, and myself?” She bit down on her lip and put her hands on her head.

They reached the sandy shore. Tre dropped onto her knees in the sand and pounded a closed fist down on either side of her.

“Seven might’ve thought she was giving us some sort of choice by telling us now but it probably would’ve been better not to know.” Tre started softly. Tal crouched down in the sand next to her, staring out at the lake.

Tre dropped off her knees and onto her butt and looked up at the sky. “Earth’s one moon has nothing on this.” She said with a light bitter laugh pointing up at the sky.

“I love the nights here, the street lights only ever come on when it’s cloudy, who needs street lights when you have three moons to light up the night.” Tal replied hoping her low, measured voice would calm Tre.

“The real kick in the gut is I can’t do anything differently than I would have. I don’t know if Seven was just trying to absolve herself of the guilt she will feel when I die by telling us. If it is the only way to keep Kella and the kid safe, then there’s no more conversation to have, I give my life so they can live.” Tre sniffled.

“I don’t know Seven but I know our Annika, that’s not her. She broke SUB protocol and told all of us in the hopes that we find another way. We’ll find another way, the Ky are much more advanced than the Federation in nearly every way, and we have Starfleet’s best three doctors here with us. Your biggest worry should be how you are going to deal with being in love with a Janeway, let me tell you, from experience, they are the most damned stubborn women in the galaxy.” Tal said turning and grinning at Tre.

-

The Doctor worked at his console examining Kella’s scans when Kathryn entered the Medbay.

“Doctor, a moment please.” Kathryn said.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me.” He replied, shutting the door to his office as he walked inside.

Kella pushed herself up off the biobed. “How the hell could you not tell me this?!” Kella nearly shouted.

“Honey, I am so sorry. We talked so many times about how you and Em needed to use protection if you were ever intimate with someone. To be completely honest you both know you are biologically mine and your mom’s, I did not realize it needed to be explicitly stated.” Kathryn said settling at the end of the biobed.

“How many damn girlfriends did you see me with? You didn’t think to say ‘Hey, Kel be careful because they can get you pregnant?’” Kella said tossing her pillow at Kathryn.

“Hey don’t get shitty with me, I apologized, and you didn’t have to jump into bed with a woman you had known less than an hour!” Kathryn said raising her voice and standing from the biobed.

Kella jumped up and got in Kathryn’s face. “Do not fucking take this there. You have no idea what I feel for her or what I’m going through right now.”

The doors to the Medbay whooshed open. Annika walked in carrying a small teddy bear with a pink heart between its paws.

“Kella sit back down on the biobed and stop cursing at your mother, Kathryn check your temper and judgements it will not help anything right now, grab us a couple of chairs.” Annika ordered.

Both women went to protest. “No!” She said loudly. “Em is on his way and we are going to talk all of this out like reasonable adults. We are a damned family and you two are not going to sit here and attack each other.” Annika demanded.

Kathryn retrieved a chair for both her and Annika, then went back and grabbed a third chair for Emeric. She and Kella sat quietly, not making eye contact, while they waited for Emeric to arrive.

Emeric walked in and immediately moved to hug Kella. “Hey big Sis. Miral caught me up on my way here. I’m sorry. Are you okay?” He asked his steel-blue eyes filled with tears.

“No, I don’t understand why this needs to be a family meeting. My mind is already made up on this one.” She whispered to him.

“Let’s at least talk it out, Kel. I’ve got your back whatever you decide.” He whispered back, and then dropped into the chair behind him.

Kella turned to make eye contact with Kathryn. She looked between her, Annika, and Emeric.

“If what we are here to talk about is whether or not I’m okay with letting Tre die for me and this kid, we might as well cut this conversation off here. Either we find another solution or Gods I’m sorry but I will have an abortion. If I can’t carry her without someone else dying for it or me dying then we aren’t ready for her. If these are the kind of choices we are forced into than what the hell are we even trying to save…” Kella trailed off trying to suck down her emotions.

“Kel, this kid, she could save all of us from the Borg.” Kathryn said.

“You of all people should understand. You gave the order to terminate Tuvix, an entirely new being, because if he remained it met the deaths of or the loss of two of your other crewmen.” Kella replied.

“Honey, this isn’t the same thing…” Kathryn started.

“It is exactly the same!” Kella yelled. “We are sacrificing someone to bring someone else into this world.”

“Tuvix wouldn’t have stopped the universe from being overrun by the Borg!” Kathryn shouted back.

“You can’t know that and the only reason we know this child could is because Seven told us. My decision stands, either you find a way to save all three of us, or I abort the child that threatens my life because I will not let Tre sacrifice herself for me and I won’t make her make the choice to not.” Kella said pushing herself to her feet and storming out of the room.

Kathryn stood to follow. Annika grabbed her hand. “Em, will you go make sure she’s okay?” Annika said not taking her eyes off Kathryn.

“Yeah.” He said jumping to his feet and jogging out of the medbay.

“Damn it Kathryn, she is scared. We are both off duty because our daughter needs us. She is not a crewmember for you to command!” Annika said angrily.

“If Tre is the only way…” Kathryn started to say.

“The only damned way we are even having that conversation is if both of those girls agree to it and it is our absolute last resort. Kella will never and I won’t try to convince her that it’s the right thing to do, you shouldn’t either.” Annika said grinding her teeth together.

“They met yesterday! If that kid being born means saving the entire damned universe from the Borg we should be lining up to sacrifice ourselves.” Kathryn yelled.

Annika shook her head and sighed. “Katie, you heard Chakotay… Kella loves her. I’m going to go talk to the A-K counsel and see if we can get assistance from their medical academy. Come find me if you get your priorities in order. Put yourself in her shoes, if it was me, and you, and Kella, would you have let me?” Annika left, leaving Kathryn standing alone in the medbay.

-

“Well, we’ve got the heat and radiation build-up under control with help from the A-K engineers but I’m losing most of my staff, a lot of folks don’t want to leave.” B’Elanna said to Renlay.

“Looks like you are keeping just Ensigns Warner, Turner, and Graham. How many bodies do you need for safe operation?” Renlay asked glancing down at her padd.

“Honestly, the new systems require next to no maintenance, I could use a second duty supervisor, and maybe one more Ensign for day-to-day operations.” B’Elanna responded leaning back against the console in front of the Omega reactor.

“Then…” Renlay glanced down at her padd again. “We’ll reassign Kyp to be your second and commission Miral as an engineering officer. Does that work?” She asked.

“That’ll work.” B’Elanna said with a grin, happy with the prospect of her daughter joining her in the engine room.

“How are you and Tom doing with everything going on?” Renlay asked setting the padd on the console.

“I think Tom would’ve been okay with just staying here if it wasn’t for what’s at stake. Me, hell, I’ve been elbow deep in projects helping rebuild the power grid on Acrunmoge. I’ve been spending months at a time away from my family, it’ll be nice to have everyone together again. Plus have you been over there? The damn bugs are insane, it was like going to war every time we had to go repair something. I’m looking forward to being out in space again.” B’Elanna said with a laugh. “How about you and Ezri?” She asked.

“I… uh ended it. I think Ezri is staying back, it’ll be good to just focus on the work.” Renlay replied scratching her head.

“I’m sorry, Ren, if you need anything, you come talk to me.” B’Elanna said.

-

Tom was running maintenance checks on the consoles on the bridge when Kyp and Harry came in laughing and joking.

“We heard you might need some help up here.” Harry called to Tom.

“Wouldn’t mind some company, I haven’t gotten to the consoles at the back there.” Tom said pointing to the other side of the bridge.

Harry and Kyp went to the back of the bridge and started at opposite sides.

“Renlay just called up, said they are reassigning Kyp to the engine room. B’Elanna needs another senior officer, you okay with that?” Tom said turning to Kyp.

“Yes, absolutely, I’m certain I can be of use, I am more familiar with Ky and A’Crun systems. Should I go and check in?” Kyp asked.

“Yeah, she was hoping to talk to you and get you up to speed.” Tom replied.

“Very well.” Kyp said, he leaned in and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek then left.

“It’s been awhile since our last holodeck adventure, how have you and Kyp been doing?” Tom asked.

“Too long, we got wrapped up in those damn bug patrols on Acrunmoge. Things have been great though. I mean we have that small apartment in the city but we’ve never spent much time there, been all over Acrunmoge fighting bugs, some mountain climbing and sailing on Kyrag, sometimes it still feels like just some really awesome dream. I’m sure our war with the Borg will break me out of that but man being here with Kyp, I couldn’t have dreamt up something better on the holodeck. That is not to say I don’t miss being your side kick.” Harry said with a chuckle.

“If I’d let you be Captain Proton maybe you’d have wanted to hang out more.” Tom laughed. “But really, it’s crazy how quick time passes, get caught up with family stuff, with work stuff, and before you know it I have duty for a week a month on the spaceport and am a Captain in the A-K alliance and you are off fighting bugs with your husband. Honestly, I’ve missed you Harry, we need to make some time.” Tom said glancing back at him.

“Yeah, once we are back in the swing of things on Voyager, at least a weekly hangout will be necessary. Borg war aside, it’ll be great to have us all together again.” Harry said with a bittersweet smile.

-

“But I don’t understand, why do you have to go?” L’Tay asked Neelix who moved frantically packing up his suitcase.

“Darling I’ve told you, the Voyager crew would be lost without me. You can come along as I’ve told you again and again. The café won’t be much use when most of the people in the city are gone.” He said.

“I just don’t like the idea of heading off into a war and I certainly don’t want you to. You’ve been through so much already, losing your family and your people. Don’t you think it’s time to let someone else carry the torch?” L’Tay pleaded.

“But they helped me, they brought me to you, they are my family.” Neelix replied.

“You know in about a month there are going to be half a dozen little versions of us running around? What are we going to do with them on a spaceship?” L’Tay responded.

“Half a dozen?!” Neelix exclaimed.

“We’ve talked about this, I’m A’Crun, Ky, and Preabe. The Preabe give birth to a litter.” L’Tay said.

“But I can’t just stay, could I?” Neelix said confounded.

“Mr. Neelix, you don’t even want to go, you just feel you are bound to do so. Just tell them you are staying, they are your friends they’ll understand. You got a family here, Sir, relish that because I know that’s what you have been missing.” L’Tay said pulling him in for a kiss.

-

“I’d love to stay. Wake up on our farm day after day but it’s hard to know how much time I have left. I know the injections I received for the cancer gave me years I shouldn’t have had and I have adored our time here together, but I fear that if Voyager leaves without me that I won’t see my girls again.” Gretchen said reaching across their porch swing to take Meredith’s hand.

“You could always reconsider the FOY injection…” Meredith said.

“No, when it’s my time, it’s my time. Besides it won’t make me younger and what use does anyone have for an old woman?” Gretchen replied.

“Same reason I didn’t take it.” Meredith said with a laugh. “So we go?” She asked.

“We go. We can work their hydroponics bay and man the kitchen.” Gretchen said moving over to snuggle against Meredith.

-

“We are going to have to tell your mom at some point.” Icheb said.

“Mmm or you could just be my secret.” Naomi said smacking Icheb’s bare chest.

“I already told my moms; I do not know why you are worried about telling your’s and Julian.” Icheb replied pulling Naomi against him.

“I’m just relishing in stealing time with the older boy I always thought was so cute.” Naomi kissed his cheek.

“I’d just like for things to get a little more serious, you know, especially heading back into a war with the Borg.” Icheb said.

“I’m with you Mister, I like you at least a whole bunch, just give me a little time and I’ll tell them.” Naomi said tossing aside the blanket and moving her body on top of Icheb’s.


	7. Kella's Choice

“I thought I might find you in here.” Annika said to Kella who stood in the dimly lit Astrometrics lab. She stood on the platform examining a holographic version of Earth.

“I’ve never been, I just wanted to look at it. It’s a beautiful planet. Em hasn’t been the best company.” Kella said nodding to the snoring form in the corner on the floor.

“You’ve been there.” Annika said stepping up next to her and maneuvering the hologram to zoom in on the Janeway farmhouse. “Here.” She said pointing. “Before we came back to Kyrag, but you weren’t even a year old.”

“I hope this is all still there, that the Borg haven’t wrecked everything good.” Kella said with a sigh.

Me too.” Annika replied putting her arm around Kella. Kella rested her head on her shoulder.

“How late did Emeric make it?” Annika asked with a laugh.

“2230, you know 2100 is his bed time. I wasn’t surprised to turn around and find him asleep.” Kella chuckled.

“Yeah, that kid, you’d think he’d sleep in some days, 0400 every day he’s up and chipper. Even when he was a baby he slept all the way through the night and we’d wake up to find him laughing and playing in his crib.” Annika said.

“I know… I was trouble.” Kella said turning her head to look up at Annika.

“Never.” Annika said kissing Kella’s forehead.

“You know, you aren’t going to change my mind on this.” Kella replied.

“I would not dream of trying to. We sent your scans over to the Ky Medical Academy, The Doctor, Bashir, and Meredith are on their way as well. I do have an important question that I am very sorry we didn’t ask before; do you want to have this child?” Annika asked softly.

“I hadn’t even…” Kella paused and sniffled, “considered that I had a choice.”

“Come sit with me.” Annika said taking Kella’s hand and pulling her to the edge of the platform to sit down.

“Sweetheart, this is your decision to make, you talk to Tre and you include her in this, it is her child too. This decision is enormous and terrifying. The repercussions could be far reaching. You cannot possibly hold the weight of all this at once. Start small; are you and Tre ready to be parents? Whatever the answer is I promise we will support you. Then talk about what you’ll do next. Once you’ve gotten that far we can discuss the rest. Let us worry about everything else. You have enough to worry about with a new love and a child.” Annika said.

Kella hugged Annika tightly. “Thank you, I love you, I have to go find Tre.” She said.

“Go ahead, Kel, I’ll take care of Em.” Annika replied, squeezing Kella.

-

Calin jogged down the passageway on Voyager and threw open the doors to the stateroom he had just learned was Emeric’s.

He found Emeric snoring in the bedroom and ordered the computer to turn on the lights. Emeric didn’t stir.

“Em! How the hell can you sleep at a time like this!” Calin yelled out then shook Emeric violently.

“Shit, Calin, what the hell” Emeric muttered

“Emeric Janeway, get your ass out of bed.” Calin shouted excitedly and yanked the pillow from under Emeric’s head and hit him with it.

“Alright, alright!” Emeric said opening his eyes and seeing Calin bouncing around the room.

“Em! We are all being commissioned! I thought we were going to be living in the damn barracks at the bottom of the ship! But me, you, Kella, Miral, Icheb, and Naomi are fucking Starfleet officers! We get our own staterooms!” Calin shouted.

Emeric lifted his head and looked around. “I know man. Come talk to me in the morning and I’ll be excited. Mom half carried me from Astrometrics to here and told me all about it. I just want to get some sleep.” Emeric groaned out.

“I see how it’s going to be. Just so you know though, there’s a party down in Cargo Bay Three, and Miral’s down there.” Calin said flipping off the lights and leaving the room.

-

“You know we both have staterooms a couple decks up right?” Kella said to Tre, slipping into the room she’d found her the day before.

“Yeah but this deck is deserted right now, and I wasn’t in the mood for company.” Tre replied.

“Can I stay?” Kella asked moving towards the bunk Tre laid on.

“You are always welcome.” Tre replied shimming her body back against the bulkhead to make space in the bed for Kella.

“I would love to crawl into that bed with you but do you think we could talk first?” Kella said leaning in her arms outstretched and clinging to the top of the bed above.

“Yes, of course.” Tre said pushing herself up to sit on the edge of the bed and following Kella over to the table.

“Tre.” Kella started watching her expression. “I don’t know you. I don’t know your quirks, your likes or dislikes, favorite foods, favorite color. I don’t know anything about you aside from the fact that you are a beautiful being inside and out. A long discussion with Miral also resulted in me concluding that you are excellent in bed as well, apologies, I tell her everything. This is all kind of backwards; normally you meet someone, get to know them, fall in love, get married, then talk about kids. We jumped right into the falling in love part and kids. I’m rambling… This is all to say, I had sex for the first time two days ago and I’m not ready to be a parent, certainly not in a month and a half. I want to have the time to really know you.” Kella said dropping her head.

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup, it’s so simple but there’s so much flavor. Also burgundy and I’m not ready either but if this goes down like Seven said I won’t be.” Tre shut her eyes and sighed.

“Talk to me like you would if we didn’t know that piece.” Kella replied.

“This is all very fast, I know I love you but I’m in the same place. I am not ready to be a parent.” Tre said turning her head from Kella.

“It’s okay.” Kella said reaching across the table to take Tre’s hands. “I’m not talking about just aborting this kid. I don’t like the idea of ending a life any more than you do. Let’s let all the doctors do their thing, find a way to save her that doesn’t involve either of us dying.”

“If they find a way?” Tre asked.

“Then, we find someone good that is trying for kids, offer her for adoption.” Kella said.

“And if they can’t? My life isn’t worth more than hers; she could literally alter the universe just by breathing.” Tre sighed.

“She’s not a fully formed being. Not to say she isn’t alive but under normal circumstances if a fetus threatened the life of the mother an abortion would be the only course of action. And I don’t mean this to sound cold or inconsiderate but we could make more, later, when we are ready, and when no one has to die. If it’s the mix of you and I that makes her so valuable who is to say that giving the doctors a little more time to find a way for me to carry your child, safely, doesn’t have the same outcome? This is our child, our decision, and if we were faced with this very same predicament and nothing else was at stake, you know as well as I do I wouldn’t carry her to term. SUB didn’t tell Seven what happens after this, we could still win, and retain our humanity by not offering you up as a sacrifice.” Kella said gripping Tre’s hands tightly.

“What if we don’t? What if this kid is our only hope of beating the Borg and she has to be born here, now? How do I live with the knowledge that I could’ve saved everything by giving my life for her?” Tre said pulling her hands back and jumping up from the table. She paced back and forth in the small room.

“Because look into my eyes, tell me you could let me sacrifice myself for you, tell me you could let me die for you. I already know you can’t, just as well as you should know I can’t. I try not to read people, it seems like an unfair advantage, but your emotions come off you in waves, they almost overpower my own. When you look at me, your heart swells with love, you can see your entire future in my eyes, and you aren’t sure if you can breathe for even the next sixty seconds without putting your hands on me. Tell me you want to live in a universe that would make us sacrifice that cause I sure as shit don’t. I love you Tre and a life worth living has you in it.”

-

“If you aren’t here to tell me you were wrong I do not wish to talk.” Annika said. She stood in front of the console in Astrometrics examining the hologram of Earth.

“How did you even know it was me without turning around?” Kathryn asked.

“Borg senses, I noticed your scent before you even arrived.” Annika replied.

“Anni, I don’t want to fight.” Kathryn started.

“If you did not talk to Kella yet you and I do not have anything to discuss.” Annika said not turning to look at her. She heard the doors whoosh open then close and Kathryn depart.

She walked down the passageways on Voyager aimlessly for a little while. She was frustrated that Annika wouldn’t consider telling Kella what she needed to do because it was for the good of humanity. She was frustrated that Kella didn’t see why this was so important. She got onto the turbolift and headed for the lower decks where she could walk and think without being bothered by crew members moving about.

She heard noises at the one end of the hall and moved towards them. She wasn’t sure what she’d find but she thought anything would be a welcome distraction. As she got closure she was able to discern what the voices were saying.

“Oh” She heard a voice moan. “Please, please Tre get up here. I want to feel your body and see that beautiful face while you are making love to me.” She heard, immediately registering Kella’s voice.

 _Damn it_ she muttered turning the other way and tossing her hands over her ears.

-

Portak was a small Ky, sparse grey hairs covered his bulbous head, and he carried a large belly that looked much too big for his body, and his oversized face was in a permanent scowl.

“Welcome!” Portak said when the three Voyager doctors entered his large lab in the Ky Medical Academy.

“Thank you for seeing us, Doctor, we could certainly use your help.” The Doctor said to him.

“Of course, the fertility treatment you transmitted has been a blessing for those on Kyrag and Acrunmoge that were struggling to have children.” Portak replied with a toothy grin.

“Fertility treatment?” Julian asked.

“Yes, you called it the Fountain of Youth formula, although your transmissions had it mislabeled as being a longevity serum.” Portak answered.

“But… It is a longevity serum.” The Doctor responded.

“Then I believe you overlooked a key aspect of the serum. Perhaps our species is so long lived that we did not notice that it could increase life span. However, we did find that it increases the likelihood of mating producing a child to a near certainty. Our numbers were decreasing before the FOY serum and now we are prospering.” Portak said.

“Damn it!” Meredith said smacking Julian’s arm and swinging through the Doctor.

“I told both of you we needed to run more tests and check for side effects.” Meredith said smacking Julian again.

“Okay!” Julian said loudly. “Stop hitting me. I get that this explains a lot of things. So what do we do?” Julian asked turning to the Doctor and Meredith.

“I’m heading back and I’m going to pass out prophylactics to the nearly two hundred people that don’t know they are minutes away from either knocking someone up or getting pregnant.” Meredith said smacking Julian again.

“Please!” he shouted. “Anything to get you from stop hitting me in the exact same spot. I’ll be bruised!”

-

“Oh.” Kella called out. “Please, please Tre get up here. I want to feel your body and see that beautiful face while you are making love to me.” Kella said wrapping her hands under Tre’s arms to pull her up.

Her tongue felt amazing but Kella wanted to feel her inside. Tre put an arm on either side of Kella and lifted her body slipping her breasts, muscular stomach, and thighs along Kella as she moved to meet her with a kiss.

Tre moved her hand down Kella, caressing her stomach, and thighs. She gripped and massaged her inner thigh until Kella was trembling in anticipation.

She moved her hand to tease the wetness between her legs, Kella moaned, twitched, and thrust her hips towards Tre.

Tre brought her hand to rest just outside of the entrance that was throbbing for her touch. She brought her mouth down on Kella’s for a hard kiss and let her fingers dance along Kella’s clit.

“May I?” Tre asked softly.

“Please.” Kella pleaded.

Kella let out a deep throaty moan when Tre’s finger slipped inside.

“You are so soaked, want to try two?” Tre moaned moving her hand slowly in and out.

Kella grunted and bit her lip. “I want to feel as much of you inside me as I can take.” Kella said between whimpers.

Tre crossed her three largest fingers together and pressed inside. Kella’s hand flew to her back gripping with her nails, her mouth fell open, and she thrust forward to meet Tre.

“Is this okay?” Tre whispered into her ear, continuing to thrust into Kella.

“Oh yes.” Kella let out a loud growling moan when Tre’s finger hit a spot that made her toes curl.

“Don’t stop.” Kella pleaded, as Tre moved her arm faster and harder massaging the spot that made Kella’s muscles grip and throb against her hand.

Tre kissed her hard and shoved her hip behind her hand to thrust it deeper and harder into Kella.

Kella gasped and moaned against Tre’s neck while Tre plunged her fingers deeper and deeper into her.

Tre felt Kella’s muscles starting to close and grip against her fingers, her back arched and Tre gave a final hard thrust that drove Kella into an intense orgasm.

Tre found her hand flooded with Kella’s orgasm. Kella’s muscles gripped Tre’s fingers, Tre feared pulling her hand free would hurt Kella. She lowered herself on top of Kella and kissed her chest and face. “I love you, so damn much.” She said kissing away the tears the crept down Kella’s face.

-

Kathryn made her way to the opposite end of the hallway and into one the crew berthing’s. She didn’t know what to do with herself. She was angry with Tre and Kella for not having the decency to close to door, she tried to block out what she’d heard, and she knew Annika and Emeric were not going to talk to her until she made up with Kella. She cursed herself for taking herself off duty, work would be a welcome distraction. After sitting at the table for several minutes she resigned herself to staying in the barracks room for the night. She slipped off her work shoes and jacket and slid onto the bottom bunk of a bed at the back of the room.

She had just closed her eyes when she heard footsteps. _No damn crew on the ship and there are still people everywhere on the crew’s deck._ She thought and swung her legs off the bed to look towards the door.

“I apologize for disturbing you; I was just looking for Tre.” Seven said.

Kathryn rubbed her face. “It’s okay; I was just looking for somewhere quiet. She’s in the room at the end of the hall on the right.”

“Okay.” Seven said turning to leave.

“Wait, you probably don’t want to go down there. She’s with Kella, they were most certainly having sex when I walked past.” Kathryn said with a sigh.

Seven shook her head and sighed as well. “I wonder if they have even had a conversation yet.”

“I’d hope so and we need to have a conversation with them about remembering to shut doors.” Kathryn replied.

Seven laughed. “You would have heard them anyways, for being top of the line Starfleet technology you’d think the walls would be thicker.”

“That was not a modification I thought to have the A-K alliance make, maybe we’ll do some upgrading when we get to Deep Space Nine.” Kathryn joked.

“I’m not certain how you go about submitting a requisition form for thicker walls.” Seven said with a laugh.

“There has to be a form, Starfleet has forms for everything.” Kathryn laughed.

“I am going to find someone to sleep for the night, I will leave you to get some rest.” Seven said when the conversation lulled.

“Didn’t Renlay assign you a stateroom?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes, but having two Seven of Nine’s on the same deck seemed like it could be confusing and I did not wish to intrude. I was just going to stay in the barracks down here.” Seven answered.

“Well you are more than welcome to stay here for the night. I’m sure you do not want to be any closer to the girls at the other end of the hallway, thin walls and all.” Kathryn said.

Seven’s heart thumped in her chest just considering staying in the same room as Kathryn.

“It has been a rough day, I wouldn’t mind the company. I’ll keep my distance, you settle in up there, and I’ll stay back here.” Kathryn said swinging her legs back into the bed and lying back.

“Okay.” Seven said softly. Kathryn heard rustling and leaned out of the bed to see Seven removing her boots and jumping up onto the top bunk.

Seven slipped in between the blanket and the sheets on the bed, stuffed the pillow under her head and rolled onto her side.

“I know by telling Kella and Tre what would happen complicated everything for all of you but Tre deserves a chance and Kella deserves a choice. Seeing the effects of SUBs manipulation all around it’s hard to say whether or not we were right in doing all of the things we did. Chakotay and Tre were right, people aren’t puppets. If it comes down to it though, Tre would give her life for Kella.” Seven said.

“Kella would never let her. Either the Doctors find a way to save the baby or we’re fighting this one without all of the benefits our granddaughter could bring.” Kathryn replied.

“Let us hope then that the Doctors are successful.” Seven said.

“Agreed.” Kathryn said.

“Thank you, Kathryn. It’s nice to just be able to talk to you.” Seven said.

“Of course, anytime, Seven.” Kathryn said yawning and closing her eyes.

-

Meredith’s shuttle arrived back at Voyager City in the middle of the night. She went directly to the communications station and found Phoebe reclined with her feet on the desk reading a book.

Phoebe dropped her feet quickly and jumped up to greet the disheveled Meredith. “Mere, is everything okay?” Phoebe asked startled.

“Yeah, we need to get everyone that received the FOY serum together. The Doctors over at the Ky Medical Academy let us in on a little secret about it that neither Julian nor the Doctor caught.” Meredith said rolling her eyes.

“Are we in some kind of danger?” Phoebe asked.

“No.” Meredith sighed loudly. “They used Kathryn’s DNA and Kella’s in the formula, you know with the gene that means they can get pregnant by any other being. Julian just sent over more data on it to me, around the 12th shot you don’t have to receive any more injections of the formula because your body begins to self-replicate, at that point fertility sky-rockets.” Meredith said handing a padd to Phoebe.

Phoebe glanced down at the padd. “Shit! So first thought, Tal and I don’t even need whatever fertility treatment the doctors came up with. Second thought, literally everyone not using…” Phoebe read a little further. “Two forms of birth control and engaging in…” Phoebe trailed off. “Is almost guaranteed a pregnancy.” Phoebe paused and laughed.

“Mere, almost everyone got their last shot about a month ago. Tal and I are still on number 11 because we were bug hunting on Acrunmoge when it was rolled out.” She added.

“I know!” Meredith exclaimed. “I’m heading to Voyager to replicate as much of every single kind of birth control I can come up with. I need you to send a message to everyone’s combadge letting them know the situation and that I need every female that has received the FOY serum to medbay for a pregnancy test. Add that anyone, any gender, not actively trying to have children needs to show up as well. The last thing we need is for everyone to leave here pregnant and have a baby boom in the middle of the damned war with the Borg.” Meredith said walking quickly out of the communications booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay between chapters. I did a bit of traveling this week to go marry the love of my life, where her family and mine could be present. :)


	8. Loss

Kathryn awoke a few hours after she’d fallen asleep to the sound of her combadge chirping and Phoebe’s voice booming out of it.

“ _All hands stop EVERYTHING you are doing._ ” Phoebe said overemphasizing the word ‘everything’. “ _There is a small problem with the FOY serum. If you have the ability to give birth and have received it you must report immediately to Voyager’s medbay for a pregnancy test. Any others that have gotten the serum and engage in intercourse, could engage in intercourse, or have thought about it, with someone that can give birth and are not attempting to have a child must report to Voyager’s medbay immediately for the issuance of birth control. Sorry for the abrupt wakeup. Phoebe Janeway out.”_

“What the fuck…” Kathryn muttered into the darkness. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed. She was surprised to find that the announcement hadn’t roused Seven. She pulled on her shoes and jacket and started out of the room.

She stopped when she walked passed the bunk Seven slept on and heard her whimpering. She looked like she was struggling in her sleep. Kathryn realized she was having a nightmare. She leaned in and put her hand on Seven’s shoulder lightly shaking her.

“Seven, Seven, it’s okay, you are safe, you’re just dreaming.” Kathryn said softly. She shook her again this time a little harder.

Seven’s eyes popped open suddenly, her hand shot out, and caught Kathryn around the neck.

Kathryn struggled against her grip but couldn’t free herself. She couldn’t catch a breath.

Seven blinked a couple of times and came to. She released her grip on Kathryn and jumped off the bunk prompting Kathryn to take a couple of steps towards the door. Her eyes were wide with fear.

“Gods, Kathryn, I am so sorry.” Seven said putting her hands up in front of her.

Kathryn coughed and put one hand on her hip, the other rubbed at her neck. “What the hell Seven?” Kathryn said between coughs.

“I didn’t know where I was…” Seven paused and put her head down. “PTSD, I was receiving treatment in the bunker on Earth. It gets worse without my weekly sessions. Borg eidetic memory makes it infinitely harder to treat. I am so very sorry. Are you okay?” Seven asked softly.

“Yes.” Kathryn said drawing in a deep breath. “We need to set you up with Ezri Dax then. She’s our resident counselor.” Kathryn coughed again. “Are you going to be okay? I need to get up to medbay and find out what’s going on?” She asked.

“Yes, I am so sorry for attacking you.” Seven said, sighing.

“It’s okay Seven, I’m okay.” Kathryn grabbed her and gave her a quick hug before leaving.

-

Harry and Tom had been enjoying a late night alien hunting session on the holodeck when they heard Phoebe’s announcement.

“Computer, save progress and end program.” Harry called out. “That’s you, man.” Harry said slapping Tom’s back.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll finish this up later.” Tom said as he walked off the holodeck.

Tom ran into Renlay in the turbolift. “What’s this all about?” He asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” She replied.

“Damn, if you don’t know, then Phoebe went rogue.” Tom said with a laugh.

“Looks like it. Hopefully it’s nothing too serious; we don’t need another thing on our plate.” Renlay replied.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Tom said as the doors opened. “After you.” He said holding his hand out and gesturing to the door.

He followed her down the hall to the medbay. Meredith was still working on replicating birth control when they entered. She had a variety of different kinds laid out on the biobeds, an ultrasound machine set up, and several medical tricorders sitting on the medbay console.

A second after they walked in Kathryn came in behind them, still rubbing at her now bruised neck.

“Dr. Davis.” Renlay started. “What is going on?”

“FOY; the other two…” She bit her tongue, “doctors, did not test the serum well enough. There is a fertility component to it. Anyone that has concluded the series of shots and has been sexually active is very likely expecting. Condoms or standard birth control alone won’t stop it. Where are you two at with the serum?” Meredith asked Tom and Renlay.

“I’m on number ten.” Renlay replied.

“Eleven for me, most of the senior officer’s haven’t finished the regiment.” Tom replied.

“That’s good to hear.” Meredith replied. “Tom, you have some medical training, can you stay and help me with the pregnancy scans?” She asked.

“Of course and we’ll grab anyone else that comes in that has training.” Tom said.

“Well, Ms. Sharr, I suppose we can start with you. The hormone rush that causes increased fertility doesn’t seem to be present until all 12 shots have been received but you never know.” Meredith said.

Renlay stepped forward and Meredith ran a quick scan of her with her tricorder. “Alright, you are not pregnant. One down, two hundred something to go. I can give you a shot that will be effective for roughly eight weeks or I can send you out of here with a daily pill and...” Meredith glanced behind her.

“This gets very personal am I am sorry but dental dams and rubber gloves. You’d need to use all three.” Meredith finished.

“I’ll take the shot.” Renlay said laughing nervously and blushing.

Meredith gave her an injection in her shoulder. “Alright, seven weeks, you come back for the next one.”

Renlay nodded and left the medbay.

Meredith glanced at Kathryn at the back of the room. “Katie, you’re next.”

“You can run the scan but both Annika and I have the implant, we already knew we were overly fertile.” She said.

Meredith scanned Kathryn. “Alright, not pregnant. I’d still like to give you the shot to be sure, if you aren’t trying.”

Kathryn took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve.

Meredith gave her a quick shot. “There you go. Seven weeks.” Meredith looked at Kathryn again and paused. “Your neck?!” She exclaimed. “Did you get attacked?”

“No, no. I woke Seven from a nightmare, she reacted.” Kathryn cleared her throat. “Unfortunately her reaction was grabbing my neck.”

“Let me clean that up.” Tom said reaching for the dermal regenerator. 

Annika walked in while Tom was healing the bruise on Kathryn’s neck. “What is going on? Katie what happened?!” She exclaimed.

Both Kathryn and Meredith rehashed their stories to Annika. She stood there for a moment stunned and Meredith scanned her. “Not pregnant.” Meredith announced.

“So everyone that received the serum can be impregnated by anyone they are intimate with, the same as Kathryn? And Seven attacked you after you stayed the night with her?! We’ll come back to that second part.” Annika said raising her voice.

“Yes, there’s a good chance that anyone who reached the 12th round of shots is pregnant if they have had intercourse, and have a uterus. The both of you are already on some pretty strong birth control which seems to have prevented it. But I’d still like to give you the shot.” Meredith replied.

Annika rolled up her sleeve and turned back towards Kathryn, while Meredith gave her the injection.

“Look, I went for a walk on Voyager, ended up on the lower crew deck. I couldn’t talk to Kella because she and Tre were at one end of the hallway having sex. I couldn’t face you or Em without having made up with her and I stayed down there. Seven came in looking for Tre and a place to sleep. She stayed on the other side of the room. When I woke up she was having a nightmare, I tried to wake her up and she grabbed me but as soon as she came to she released me. I’m okay, we are going to set her up with Ezri and that’s that.” Kathryn said all in one breath then inhaled deeply.

“Okay. I apologize for making you feel as though you had to stay somewhere else for the night.” Annika said closing the distance between her and Kathryn.

She leaned in and gave her a kiss. “We can fight, argue, and disagree. At the end of the night, no matter the situation, I want you to come home to me. You are always welcome and wanted in the bed beside me.” Annika whispered into her ear.

-

B’Elanna walked onto Voyager still groggy from being woken only a couple hours into sleep. She saw Harry walking ahead of her and jogged to catch up with him.

“If you or Kyp are pregnant, I’d like to be the godmother to that miracle baby.” B’Elanna joked.

“Just wanted to see if they need help with whatever is going on.” Harry said with a laugh.

“Tom called me, FOY makes everyone super fertile. If you have the parts to have a baby and have been getting busy you’re probably pregnant.” B’Elanna said walking next to Harry.

“I’m pretty sure Kyp doesn’t have a uterus but he’s got some stuff I don’t, we’ll have to clarify.” Harry joked.

They got into the turbolift and arrived on the deck medbay was on to find a line stretching all the way to the turbolift doors. They breezed past the line and slipped into the medbay.

“So far we have eight pregnant crewmembers.” Meredith called out as she walked up to B’Elanna tricorder in hand.

“What shot are you on?” Meredith asked. “Nine” B’Elanna replied. After a quick scan Meredith announced B’Elanna was not pregnant.

“Harry, you go out in the passageway and explain the situation to everyone, let these two scan everyone that comes in, and I’ll distribute birth control.” Meredith ordered passing B’Elanna a medical tricorder. “I trust you know how to use that.” Meredith said.

“Of course.” B’Elanna answered.

-

Ezri skipped the line outside of medbay and made her way inside. “Can I help?” She asked Meredith.

“Of course, grab a medical tricorder and get to scanning women as they come in.” Meredith responded. She moved up to Ezri and scanned her. “What shot are you on?” Meredith asked.

“I finished about two months ago.” Ezri replied.

Meredith stared down at the tricorder for a few moments. “Well, I have news, and I hope its good news and that you’ll still stay and help, but Ezri, you are pregnant.” Meredith said.

“Okay.” She sighed loudly. “I’ll deal with that later. I’m here for whatever you need.”

“Help us run scans and if I get busy, help me hand out prophylactics.” Meredith replied.

-

Renlay stood on the bridge watching the reports from medbay come in on her padd. She turned when the doors slipped open to see Tuvok walking in.

“Well, Sir, we have ourselves in a bit of a pickle here.” Renlay said. Tuvok moved to her side.

“I understand there was an unintended side effect to the shots that you have all been given to maintain youth.” Tuvok replied.

“Yes, so it would seem.” She glanced down at her padd. “So far eighty percent of the female crew members that have received the serum are pregnant. When you count in partners that only leaves us with roughly twenty five percent of the crew we arrived with. It seems the Senior officers were the slowest to get the injections so most of us will be in the clear.”

“With Voyagers modifications we only need a small portion of the crew the ship arrived with to function at peak efficiency. We could function with only senior officers, I am hopeful this is only a minor setback.” Tuvok replied.

“Fuck!” Renlay exclaimed when she glanced down at her padd again.

“Ma’am?” Tuvok asked.

“My ex, Ezri, she finished the round of injections. She’s pregnant. As far as I know she hasn’t been with anyone else. It’s probably mine. I have to go.” She said, exiting the bridge rapidly.

-

“Help!” Harry called from the hallway outside medbay.

Meredith, Tom, and B’Elanna rushed into the passageway to find Samantha Wildman unresponsive on the floor.

They scooped her up and carried her inside, laying her on one of the empty biobeds.

“Scan her!” Meredith ordered standing in front of the medbay console.

Tom ran the medical tricorder over her body. “Her heart isn’t beating.” Tom yelled out. “Starting compressions.” He placed his hands on her chest and started CPR.

“B’Elanna, grab the bag and mask behind you, start manual ventilation.” Tom called out between compressions.

“Stop.” Meredith said sounding defeated after glancing over the readout on the medbay console.

“It’s only been fifteen seconds.” B’Elanna argued.

“She is gone, even if we’d been standing next to her when she collapsed we would have been too late. She was gone before she even hit the floor. Her pulmonary artery is shredded, we could have fixed it if we had known there was a defect. The only thing we can hope to do is save the baby, his heart is still beating. We have to move quick.” Meredith said rushing over to pull out a surgical tray and scrubs.

“A transport would be faster.” Tom suggested.

“I can do a site to site transport if you set up an incubator. Get a precise fix on the baby and the incubator. I’ll hustle down to the transporter room.” Harry added.

“Go!” Meredith ordered. Harry was jogging from the medbay before she even turned to look at him.

-

Renlay found Ezri sitting in the grass just outside the hangar Voyager sat in.

Ezri heard her footsteps and glanced back. “So you already know then?” She asked.

“Yes, I saw the report come across my padd.” Renlay responded dropping down onto the ground next to her. “Is it mine?” She asked.

“Couldn’t be anyone else’s.” Ezri sighed.

“Whatever you want to do, however we do this, I’m here. You don’t have to do this alone.” Renlay said softly.

“You ended things, Ren. We didn’t plan this, it just happened. You don’t owe me anything; I’ve been awful to you. You being there for our baby boy or girl is enough. We’ve got seven months to figure that part out.” Ezri said turning her head from Renlay.

“You know where to find me if you need me. Please, though, consider coming with Voyager, I can’t be there for our child if you are light years away from me, and you have to know I can’t abandon this ship.” Renlay said standing.

“I’ll come. I don’t know what this is worth now, but I am in love with you, Renaly Sharr. I am in love with the knowledge that I am carrying your child. Playing on what I felt for Julian was easy because it was like an echo somewhere in the distance, I felt like I still had some power. You remind me of how Jadzia felt seeing Lenara Kahn, willing to risk exile to rekindle what Dax’s previous host felt. It scares the hell out of me to need someone like that. I tried to keep you at a distance, the old adage of have my cake and eat it too. I was wrong. You are perfect and wonderful and I never deserved you. If you would be willing to give me one last chance maybe I could… deserve you.” Ezri said looking back at Renlay.

“I don’t know, Ezri.” Renlay said scratching her head nervously. “I need to get back to the bridge. We can talk more later.”

-

Kathryn and Annika made their way to the galley hoping to grab an early breakfast before checking on the progress the team at the Kyrag Medical Academy had made. The galley was empty, save one table in the far corner where Kella and Tre rested across from one another watching the first rays of the morning suns peak over the horizon.

“Go talk to her.” Annika whispered to Kathryn. “Send Tre over, we can replicate all of us some breakfast.”

Kathryn leaned up and kissed Annika’s cheek then made her way over to Kella.

“Tre, may I speak with my daughter alone for a moment?” Kathryn asked the young woman.

Tre glanced to Kella who gave her a slight nod. “Yes, ma’am.” Tre said standing.

“Don’t go far, this won’t take too long.” Kathryn said forcing a smile.

Tre walked over to join Annika and Kathryn slipped into the seat opposite Kella.

Kella stared down at the table refusing to make eye contact with Kathryn. “I’m not going to change my mind, if that’s what you came to talk about then there’s nothing to say.” Kella said with a sigh.

“No, sweetheart.” Kathryn reached over to rest her hands on Kella’s. “I was wrong. I was being selfish. I wanted my daughter and potential grandchild safe, there’s no price I wouldn’t pay for that. Mom and I talked, she reminded me that I would never have let her do what I was asking you to let Tre do. Hell, I almost sacrificed an entire ship full of people a few times to save her. I’d fight legions of Borg to keep her and you kids safe. I know you aren’t being impulsive and what you feel for Tre is not a passing fling, I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. Anything you need, whatever you decide, Mom and I have your back.” Kathryn added softly, squeezing Kella’s hands.

Kella moved around the table for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Kathryn. “Thank you, mom, it means a lot to hear you say that.” She said taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly with relief. Kella moved back and sat down.

“I doubt you remember but when you were little and got into trouble or when Anni or I were upset, you’d hide from us. It was like you knew what we were going to say before we said it. I think you were five or six when we learned you’d inherited the sixth sense the A’Crun carry. I’m sure you remember the lessons with Kyp about controlling it, so that you weren’t making yourself crazy by constantly reading people. Anni and I spent time with him too, and Lev, learning how best to interact with and raise a child with that ability. They helped us to understand that what you read from others is more than empathic but a few steps shy of actually being able to read someone’s mind. You know immediately what it takes most beings years to figure out; whether or not someone is worth your time and energy, and if you are or could be in love. And you know it with a certainty most of us never experience. This is all to say I don’t doubt you, Kel, and if Tre is yours, she’s ours now too, and we WILL do whatever we need to do to keep her safe.”

-

“Harry, transporter travel is limited to only emergencies on Kyrag, what was so imperative that you bring me back immediately? We were nearing a break-through at the academy.” Julian said stepping off the transporter pad.

“Please, just follow me.” Harry said solemnly.

“You can’t just tell me now?” Julian asked falling in line behind Harry and exiting the transporter room.

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Dr. Bashir, I have my orders and they are simply to deliver you to medbay.” He replied keeping his head turned from Julian.

Julian stepped into the turbolift and Harry set it to take them to the deck medbay was on.

Julian considered protesting but quickly realized Harry was not going to break. He relented and followed Harry into the medbay.

Julian stepped into the room to see a form covered by a blanket on a biobed and a small child nearby in an incubator. His hands started to shake when he saw Meredith step out from the Doctor’s office.

He choked back a sob. “What happened?” He asked, putting his hand over his mouth.

Meredith went to his side and rested her hand on his back. “I am so sorry Julian, we were able to save your son, but we lost your wife.”


	9. Coping

After Samantha’s funeral Renlay gave the crew the day off duty to mourn and spend time with their friends and family. It was her last order as acting Captain; Kathryn would resume her duties in the morning.

Renlay made her way through the ship towards the bridge, angling to get to the ready room without having to interact with anyone. She crossed the bridge, nodding to Tuvok who was already back to work.

In the ready room she took a deep breath and finally let her guard down. She unbuttoned the high collar of her uniform dress shirt and tugged her arms free of her jacket letting it fall to the ground. At the replicator she ordered a working uniform and took the neat pile of folded clothing and dropped it on the couch. She collapsed on the couch next to the uniform, using it as a pillow. She had just shut her eyes when she heard the door open.

“I apologize for entering unannounced, Captain.” Tuvok said stepping into the room.

“Not a problem, Tuvok, what’s going on?” She said sighing under her breath and sitting up to look at him.

“I understand that today has been a very emotional day and you have been under a great deal of stress standing in for Captain Janeway. You have handled your duties admirably. There is nothing scheduled for the rest of the day. I can manage things here if you wish to take some time for yourself.” Tuvok offered.

“I appreciate the offer but I do not want to abandon my duties on my last day as acting Captain.” Renlay said.

“Consider it delegating. I will contact you immediately if anything happens. Once we are underway from here there is no way to know when we will have another day of rest. Lev relayed that the Alliance only needs a few more days before they are prepared to depart, take the time while you can Captain Sharr.” Tuvok responded.

Renlay dropped her gaze from his and nodded. “Thank you. I won’t be far if you need anything.” She said patting his back and leaving the ready room.   
  


-

“Sam and I used to picnic at this lake once a week.” Julian said picking up a rock and launching it into the water.

He sat in the sand next to Ezri watching the suns set.

“The damned FOY serum, I thought we had so much more time. Now I have a son to care for and my wife is gone because Starfleet somehow missed a damned heart defect.” He said angrily, throwing another rock into the water.

“I know you are upset, but you saw the scans, it was such a tiny weakness in the artery even if they had seen it they would have likely disregarded. It was just chance Julian, one in a million chance of a rupture, and I am so so sorry Samantha was that one in a million.” She replied.

He sighed deeply. “I know, it just… I loved her so much and it isn’t fair.” He leaned into her chest sobbing.

“I know, I know.” She said, rubbing the back of his head.

After a few minutes he regained his composure and leaned back on his hands and sighed.

“Have you spoken with Naomi?” Ezri asked.

“Not yet. I just don’t know what to say.” He replied sucking his lip.

“Just go be with her. It’s not really about talking. You are the only father she has known and the only family she has left besides her baby brother in the incubator in medbay.” Ezri said patting his leg.

He stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. “Any idea where I can find her?” He asked.

“Neelix opened his bar in town tonight, she and Icheb were headed that way, I ran into them on my way here.” She answered.

He crouched down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you for being here and for listening.” He whispered into her ear.

“Anytime you need, Julian.” She responded.

He reached his hand under her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. When his lips met hers she recoiled, yanking her head back away from his.

“Not like that, never again. You are mourning and I’m trying to patch things up with Renlay.” She said pushing him away.

He backed away and put his hands up. “I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking, just looking for comfort with an old friend.” He said embarrassed.

“Go be with your family, Julian.” She said standing up and walking away from him.

-

Tre and Kella had their hands clasped tightly together when Phoebe and Tal walked onto the messdeck.

“Ladies.” Phoebe said smiling at them and grabbing a seat across the table. Tal sat down next to her.

“Tre, these are my Aunts Phoebe and Tal. Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Tal, this is Tre.” Kella said.

The three of them exchanged pleasantries.

Kella swallowed hard. “I..uh… how do I even start this?” Kella said glancing back at Tre.

“Blunt is probably best, do you want me to?” Tre asked.

Tal and Phoebe looked at one another and back at Tre and Kella trying to figure out what was going on.

“Well, you ladies asked us here. I’m okay with sitting with the two of you and just sharing a meal but if there is something more, out with it.” Phoebe responded.

Kella trained her eyes in on Phoebe. “So, um…” She muttered resting her hand on her now visibly swollen belly.

“Tre and I, we aren’t ready for a kid. The mom’s neglected to tell me that I could even be impregnated by a woman, sorry that’s a separate issue.” Kella rambled.

“Try blunt.” Tre leaned over to whisper to Kella.

“I know you two have been trying and that now there’s a strong probability that you can have a child together, but would you also be interested in raising this one?” Kella said patting her belly.

“You sure Kel? That’s a big decision.” Tal asked.

“Yes, this is all so sudden. We aren’t ready to raise a child, even if she could save the universe.” Kella replied grabbing Tre’s hand.

“Katie and Annika though, won’t they be upset you came to us first?” Phoebe asked concerned.

“My moms would of course take her in a heartbeat if I asked. They’ve both been on birth control for years; they are not looking to have another child. I do not want to burden them. This is all still very hypothetical, I can’t risk carrying her unless the doctors can find a way that is safe for me to do so. But terminating a life, unless it’s my only choice, is not something I can comprehend doing. She’d be yours of course, we wouldn’t interfere. Right now though, it would be better for this baby to have stable and settled parents.” Kella said sighing.

Phoebe reached across the table and patted Kella’s hand. “Honey, you know it is okay. It’s okay to not be ready and it shows strength to recognize that you aren’t.” Phoebe glanced back towards Tal with expecting eyes.

Tal nodded rapidly.

“If the doctors find a way, we’ll raise her as ours. You and Tre can be as involved as you are comfortable with, no expectations.” Phoebe said leaning over to kiss Kella’s forehead.

-

Harry and Kyp entered their loft apartment; Harry tugged to pull his tie off his neck.

“Samantha has been with us since the start of this journey. It’s hard to see her go; she was just getting settled with Julian, expecting their first child.” Harry said solemnly wriggling out of his suit jacket and letting it fall onto the couch.

Kyp wrapped his long arms around Harry and rested his chin on the top of Harry’s head. “It is never easy to lose a friend. I am sorry to see her go as well, she was good, and the universe will certainly feel the loss.” Kyp replied.

“On Acrunmoge the lost are not mourned. We have large gatherings to celebrate their lives. Those that have lived long fulfilling lives are assumed to have ascended to whatever the next plane of existence holds. It is believed those taken before their time are reincarnated into a new being to complete any unfinished business. ‘The body is returned to the ground from whence it came and the soul continues its journey to fulfil its purpose so it may be worthy of Azrekt . That is what A’Crun scripture tells us. Azrekt is the A’Crun afterlife, I believe your religions refer to it as heaven.” Kyp added.

Harry rested his palms on either side of Kyp’s face looking up into his red-orange eyes. “I love you, you always know the right things to say. I hope every other couple has the chance to feel what I feel when I am with you.” Harry drew Kyp’s face down for a kiss.

“Might I ask what that is?” Kyp teased.

“That there is not another being that I would rather wake up next to every day and not another set of lips I ever want against mine. I feel comfortable, content, settled, and loved, and I love you deeply.” Harry responded smiling up at Kyp.

“and your heart is the most beautiful thing these eyes have ever seen.” Kyp started. He wrapped his arms around Harry and hoisted him up to pull him hard against his chest. “Also this tight sexy body doesn’t hurt.” He said with a laugh kissing Harry’s cheeks.

He set Harry back down on his own feet. “All that aside, with so much of Voyager’s crew staying behind and this sector being your home, did you ever consider that maybe we should stay here?” Harry asked.

“Not for even a second. You could never abandoned Voyager and I have come to look at them as my family. I wouldn’t even dream of asking you to stay. Where you go, I go.” Kyp answered.

-

Kathryn pulled the blankets back on her king sized bed and slipped in between the sheets. She couldn’t fathom the idea of leaving behind the farmhouse she had raised her children in, the farmhouse she had built her life with Annika in.

Moments later Annika came sprinting into the room, trying to let her bare feet make as little contact with the cold floor as possible. She jumped onto the bed and slithered her way under the covers next to Kathryn.

Annika propped her head up on a bent arm and looked down at Kathryn. “What are you thinking about, darling?” She asked.

“We have to go, we have to keep fighting the Borg. We can’t let the Alpha and Beta Quadrants be overrun, can’t let them take Earth. We are their best, maybe only hope.” Kathryn rolled onto her side to look at Annika.

“I never thought I’d say this but a big part of me just wants to stay. You and I built this house, we fought to have a home here, and this is where we’ve spent the last fifteen years of our lives, with our children. I want coffee in the mornings under the dual rising suns on our back porch looking out over our pasture, Thursday night dinners with the family at Neelix’s, Janeway and Paris game nights on Saturdays, and to snuggle up to my stunning wife, in this bed, every night. No amount of time with you here in this place would ever feel like it was enough.” Kathryn said resting her head against Annika’s shoulder.

“We could… stay.” Annika said. She put her arms around Kathryn and pulled her close.

“I don’t even need to say it; you know it’s not an option. We fight. When we were in the Delta Quadrant it was easy, I was the Captain. I was willing to do whatever we needed to do to hold true to Starfleet principals and keep our crew safe. Now, I have everything to lose.” Kathryn said shaking her head.

“Then we fight harder and we do not lose.” Annika said resting her forehead against Kathryn’s.

“And we will fight with everything we have…” Kathryn sniffled. “It hurts a bit to leave behind the home we have made here.”

“Darling,” Annika grabbed Kathryn’s hand and rested them against her chest just over her heart. “Home is here, it is where you and I, and Kella and Emeric are. It’s Voyager or Acrunmoge or Kyrag or Earth. And together you and I are a force that cannot be stopped.” Annika pulled Kathryn in for a hard kiss.

“I don’t want to lose anyone else. Samantha, that’s a hard pill to swallow. She’s been with us since the beginning. My heart hurts for Naomi and Julian, and Sam’s new baby.” Kathryn said.

“I am also unsettled by her loss, I will miss her. The others still have us, and Icheb is looking after Naomi. I was also unsettled by a thought that crossed my mind when I was considering what Julian must be experiencing. I considered how grateful I am that I was not in his position and had not lost you, like Seven lost her Kathryn. Am I selfish to feel that way?” Annika asked.

“No, not at all darling. Part of the process of mourning the loss of a friend is taking stock of what you have. As individuals we are all a little bit selfish in that we want those closest to us healthy, happy, and with us for wherever life’s journeys take us. I cannot imagine my life without you beside me. It is human nature to be grateful for what you have and it does not detract from the empathy we feel for those that have lost someone they loved.” Kathryn answered.

“I love you, Katie.” Annika replied resting her face in the redhead’s hair and pulling her tight against her.

-

“Do you know where I might find Ezri Dax?” Seven asked Renlay as she walked out of the cargo bay of Voyager and into the hangar.

“I’d imagine she’s somewhere talking to Bashir. I heard that they might be down near the lake. Do you know how to get there?” Renlay asked.

“I am still unfamiliar with the area and I do not know her, only that she is the ship’s counselor.” Seven replied.

“I’m not busy I can show you the way. What do you need with Ezri?” She asked.

“Counsel.” Seven answered.

Renlay didn’t pry any further. They walked side by side out of the hangar. Renlay guided Seven to a small dirt path through a heavily forested area.

“The lake is just ahead, through the clearing.” Renlay said swiping a spider web away from her face.

She and Seven arrived to see Julian and Ezri sitting side by side in the sand. “That’s her sitting next to Julian if you want to talk to her.” Renlay said.

“Thank you” Seven said walking ahead.

Renlay glanced around Seven to see Ezri. Everything inside her told her that she should not take Ezri back. She loved her and she couldn’t just stop but she was done being wrapped around Ezri’s finger. She deserved more she told herself. Before Seven reached the clearing Renlay watched Ezri and Julian kiss. She spun around angrily, reminding herself she shouldn’t have even considered that Ezri could change.

She didn’t want to go back to the apartment in town that Ezri had not yet moved out of and their room on Voyager was filled with reminders of their time together. She settled on heading to Neelix’s bar, she knew he had rooms above it, so she walked towards town. On her way she called Tuvok to tell him to get in contact with Kathryn if he needed anything, she needed to be off duty the rest of the night.

-

“Naomi, you need to stop working, you can’t just block this out.” Icheb said leaning against the console in Astrometrics.

“I just want to double check the positioning of the communications buoys we are going to deploy.” She said keeping her attention focused on the viewscreen in front of her.

“This does not go away if you just pretend it didn’t happen.” Icheb replied calmly.

“I can’t Icheb, I can’t stop moving.” She sniffled. “If I stop I’m afraid I won’t start again.”

“I’m here. Whatever you need I will be here. How can I help?” He asked.

“Check the calibrations for the fifth and sixth buoy on the console over there.” She directed pointing to her a console against the wall to her left.

He walked across the room and began running tests on the buoys.

“Are you angry? I was angry to find out I could not have my parents in my life because they would only always send me into their fight with the Borg.” He said while he worked.

“Of course I am angry.” She wiped a stray tear from her face. “She was my mother and the only family I had left!” Naomi shouted and bit her lip trying to suppress her sadness.

He moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder. He felt her legs going slack and lowered them both to the floor. He rocked her gently back and forth in his arms.

“I’m here and the whole of the Voyager crew is your family. We’re all here for you, Naomi.” Icheb said softly into her ear.

The doors whooshed open and Julian walked in. “I did not mean to disturb.” He said glancing to Icheb who looked up at him.

Icheb shook his head and motioned Julian over.

Julian moved towards them dropped onto his knees and circled Naomi’s back with his arms, resting his head against her. “I’m here too; we will get through this together.” He said softly letting the tears run freely down his face.

-

“Keep them coming, Neelix.” Renlay said tossing back another shot of whiskey.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on duty tonight?” He asked gently, sliding another shot to her.

“I was, passed it off to Tuvok.” She said, irritated that he was questioning her.

“I am worried, is all. You don’t come in often and I know it has been an emotional day for all of us. Could I get you a coffee, do you need to talk, is there anything I can do for you?” He asked.

“I’ve got nothing to say.” She tossed back the next shot. “This place may have been a blessing to some but not all of us. I lost a good friend today and the woman I have spent the last fifteen years chasing, the love of my damned life, is making time with her husband down at the beach. She professed her love to me then ran right back to him. Sam isn’t even cold yet and Ezri is making a fucking pass at Julian.” She belched loudly. “And if that isn’t enough, the universe decided to play a cruel joke and she’s pregnant with my damn kid.” She rolled her eyes and turned her head from Neelix.

“Hey, L’Tay can tend the bar, why don’t we go get you sobered up. You and I can talk, I’ll make your favorite, chicken fingers, and fries.” Neelix said slipping around the bar and standing beside her.

“Nah, I’m out, Neelix. I’ll see myself home. There really is nothing left to say about all this. I’ve been the perfect fucking officer on Voyager, made my way up acting first officer. I did my time killing bugs on A’Crun, did my time in the Operations Center on the spaceport and the one damned person I let in, the one person I let actually know me is carrying my child and she’d rather be with him. People like that wreck people like me. Take my heart, take my soul, take everything I have to give, and it’s still not enough and offer nothing in return. I’m just a damned shell, nothing here to save, friend. I’ll see you Neelix.” Renlay pushed herself up from the chair and nearly fell to the floor standing.

She stumbled from the bar not noticing Neelix on her tail. She didn’t know where she was going but she knew home wasn’t the destination. She was angry and hurt, but mostly just done with pining, done with wanting more than she felt Ezri could ever give. She tried to focus her vision on the steps she took down the street but couldn’t without closing an eye. She found her feet carrying her towards the bridge over the Trivek River.

Hopelessness pervaded her every thought. There was a Borg fight on the horizon but what was she really fighting for. It was certainly not for herself. She climbed up onto the brick wall dividing the street from the river below and dangled her feet over the side, watching the rapid movement of the water below.

“Renlay, please come down from there.” Neelix said softly.

“But how much of a relief would it be to just, not be. No worries, no concerns, just oblivion. What’s left here for me worth fighting for?” She said with a sigh, rubbing tears from her cheeks.

“All of us, two entire quadrants that need us to survive, and you. I’d fight for you.” He said cautioning a step towards her.

“Me? What the hell am I even worth?” She asked, starting to cry freely.

“Renlay, you are worth more than you know. You are a smart, caring, beautiful individual. You have a heart of gold and a work ethic none of us could hope to match. Anyone who doesn’t see how wonderful you are is just blind. If I wasn’t already married and we were in a universe where you were attracted to men, I’d have made more than a few passes.” He said with a laugh.

“How do I stop loving her? How do I exist without the woman I have put before everything else for so long?” Renlay asked turning her body towards Neelix.

He moved in to hug her and pulled her off the wall of the bridge.

“You keep that head up. You are worthy of being loved the way you love. This universe would be a darker place without you in it. Come on, let’s get you home.” Neelix said slipping his arm behind her back to steady her.


	10. Ready?

Ezri made her way back to the apartment she was supposed to have already moved out of. She glanced up at the living room window from the street. Seeing the lights on she knew Renlay must be home and decided she should just continue on and stay the night on Voyager. She saw what looked to be another female figure with Renlay in the shadow on the curtain and was instantly sick to her stomach.

She knew the chances of Renlay reconsidering the separation were slim to none, even still she was not ready to give up hope, and was even less ready to consider the possibility that Renlay was with someone else.

As she walked past the building she nearly ran into Neelix as he walked out the doors.

“I’m sorry.” He said, steading her as she stopped abruptly to avoid running into him.

“Not working the bar tonight?” Ezri asked, happy for the distraction.

“I was. I, uh, had to help a friend. I’m heading over to Voyager to finish cleaning out my quarters, are you headed that way?” He asked.

“Yes, I’ll walk with you.” She said forcing a smile. They turned and walked side by side down the sidewalk under the dim streets lights.

“You are set on staying behind then?” She asked.

“Yeah, it was not an easy choice. We are expecting, a litter at that, and I like this place. L’Tay and I have done very well with the bar, restaurant, and inn. I’ll be sad to see everyone go but with the communications buoys in place I expect I’ll be able to keep in touch. Besides, at least one adult needs to stay behind to keep these lower deck crew members in line when the baby boom starts.” Neelix said with a laugh.

“I love it here. I wanted to stay but now that I’m carrying Renlay’s child I can’t in good conscious.” She replied.

“Yes, that certainly does complicate things. What brings you out so late at night?” He added quickly trying to change the subject.

“I just finished a session with a new patient and I was heading home but realized Renlay was there. I’m trying to give her some space. I was going to stay on the ship for the night.” Ezri answered, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets.

“In the strictest confidence, she was rather distraught both about losing Samantha and the incident with Julian earlier today. You may want to give her a wide berth for a few days.” He replied.

She stopped and grabbed his arm. She stared at him for a moment puzzled while he realized he had put his foot in his mouth.

“What incident with Julian? Did he say something to her?” She asked, anger flashing over her face.

“No. She saw you and him at the beach, kissing. I apologize, I thought she had confronted you.” Neelix replied wincing.

“Fuck….” She groaned. “We weren’t, he kissed me, he was upset and confused. Damn it!” She shouted.

“I see, a misunderstanding then.” Neelix replied rubbing his face.

“Shit, I need to go back to the apartment. I don’t care who is up there with her, she must think I’m a terrible person.” Ezri said turning and starting to walk.

Neelix jogged up in front of her. “Wait. I think it’s better if you don’t, at least not tonight. I helped her home and called Dr. Davis. She was heavily intoxicated and emotionally not in a good place. She is okay but talking to her tonight will not do either of you any good.”

Ezri sighed loudly out of frustration. “She’s okay though?” She asked.

“She’s in good hands with the Doctor.” Neelix replied wrapping his arm through hers and turning them both back towards the ship.

“Okay. Will you keep me company for a little bit?” She asked.

“I’ll make us some hot-chocolate as soon as we are on the ship.” He replied with a grin.

-

B’Elanna walked onto the bridge to find Tuvok sitting in the Captain’s chair reviewing a padd.

“Hey Tuvok. Is Renlay around? I have a report for her.” She said.

“She had personal matters to attend to. I am standing in for her. If you’d rather, Captain Janeway will be back in the morning.” He answered.

“It’s been a long day, I don’t care who is in charge I just need to pass along my report so I can go to bed.” She replied using the back of her hand to wipe grease off her face and only succeeding in smearing it further.

“Very well, what do you have to report?” He asked setting the padd aside.

“We finished the trials on the new heat dispersal system and the free radiation cycler; both are functioning even better than predicted. Voyager is ready to go. Lev reported in that his fleet is prepped and on a twenty-four hour recall.” B’Elanna reported.

“Understood, we received a final crew count earlier. It looks like we are ready to head back into the fight as soon as the Captain gives the order. What is the status of the sphere?” He asked.

“All systems that would be useful to Voyager have been stripped. We are leaving the husk in the care of the A-K Alliance.” She answered.

“Very good, thank you, B’Elanna.” He said checking items off the list on his padd.

She started to walk away then glanced back at him and decided to stay and talk with him further. She dropped into the first officer’s chair next to him. He looked at her curiously.

“How are you doing? Being back with us after so long?” She asked.

“It is odd. I feel as though I still need to find my place again. I also had anticipated returning to an aged crew and that is not the case.” He replied.

“Well, aside from the touch of grey around your temples you don’t look a day older.” She said with a laugh.

“Yes, the extended Vulcan life-span has been good to me appearance-wise. However, witnessing the devastation on Earth and the surrounding planets and systems, I feel it. I hope we are able to save whatever remains when we return. It is refreshing and revitalizing to see smiling faces that have not spent the last decade being run down by the Borg. Voyager will breathe new life into the fight.” He said.

Tuvok had never been what B’Elanna would refer to as emotional but looking at him now she could have sworn she saw what looked like a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

She patted his leg and stood up. “I know the FOY serum might seem like a slap in the face of your Starfleet principals and a betrayal of the Federation but we knew the Borg attack was coming. Janeway was willing to risk ever being able to return home on the chance that us all being as fit as possible for this fight would sway it in favor of beating the Borg. We all had the choice and each of us decided to take the serum. We did not do this for ourselves; we did it for everyone back at home.” She said walking towards the door.

“I know.” He replied before she could reach the doors. “I am glad all of you did. I would have made the same choice.” He added.

-

Chakotay walked towards the table that Seven sat at alone in Neelix’s bar. He tried to ignore the eyes on him.

“What are you drinking?” He asked slipping into the chair at the high-top table across from her.

“What passes for Bourbon around here.” She answered.

Chakotay flagged down a tall, deeply purple and green A’Crun waiter and ordered two more glasses of bourbon straight.

“Sounds like Voyager is ready to go, I’d expect we will hear in the morning when we are departing.” He said trying to make small talk.

“I hope so. Sitting still here is definitely not to my liking.” She answered staring down at the glass in her hand.

A slower song played over the speakers in the bar and Chakotay found he was able to talk to Seven without having to yell across the table.

“I heard about what happened with Captain Janeway. Seems we all have some demons. Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly.

“No.” She responded taking a sip of the bourbon, licking the drink from her lips, and turning her head from him.

“You don’t have to say anything but I feel like I need to talk so I am going to. I know that you were in therapy when Matt recruited you. He made mention of it the first time I spoke with him on the timeship.” Chakotay ground his teeth together. “The trouble, the bad memories, it was me wasn’t it? Or rather, your husband?”

She swallowed hard and kept her gaze focused on her glass.

“Because, that is the only part of your life you and I have never spoken about. You were able to detach yourself from me being in the mirror universe and whatever happened to me there because in that same timeline if we were wed, if we made it to Earth and shared a life together, I was a monster to you.” He said his expression pained.

She sat silently for several moments and took another drink. “Yes.” She said quietly.

“I don’t even know how I could apologize. I don’t know how you could stand day to day seeing my face. If I had known, Seven…” He bit his lip and dropped his head.

“I guess some people bring out the worst in each other. I was young and naïve, I watched him get more controlling and slowly separate me from our Voyager family. We left Starfleet, he made me believe the others wouldn’t accept me now that we were home and they were back with the families. He knew how I felt about Kathryn and he did everything in his power to keep her and me from getting in contact, erasing communiques and destroying letters. I think it was a game for him, he wanted her, and was bitter that he could not have her. He got more and more jealous, started drinking a lot…” She sighed and swirled the honey-colored liquid in her glass before gulping the rest of it.

“He became abusive. One day I was cleaning out the closet in our bedroom and I knocked an old Starfleet jacket of his off a hangar. On the floor next to it was a handwritten note, from Kathryn, addressed to me. In it she was pleading with me to meet with her before my wedding to him. I confronted him, we had an altercation that became violent, he was intoxicated and attacked me. I tossed him through a plate glass window and broke his arm. That same day, I left with just the clothes I was wearing and filed for divorce. From there you know the rest.” She grabbed his still full glass and took a swig of it.

He laughed bitterly. “I guess the morale is that I’m a terrible person in any reality.” He said shaking his head.

“No.” She said reaching over and grabbing his hand. “You are not him. The point is that a few wrong choices and you could be him.”

-

Emeric crept slowly through the trees, a bottle of Tyavaa wine in each hand. He placed the bottles quietly on the ground and moved stealthily towards an unsuspecting figure perched on a rock just above the lake.

Emeric heard chatter on the other side of the trees. His prey was distracted. He sprinted ahead catching Calin around the waist and tackled him into the lake.

Emeric surfaced first. Calin’s head broke the surface coughing and laughing. He swung for Emeric catching him in the shoulder with as hard of a punch as he could muster.

“Did you at least bring the wine asshole?” Calin yelled, splashing water at Emeric.

“Gotta keep your guard up at all times, man. And yeah of course I brought it. Hey Miral, Tre, Kella.” He said flashing a smile and waving to the ladies that stood by laughing on the shore.

He and Calin swam back to the beach. Emeric retrieved the wine from the trees and passed one bottle to Miral and the other to Calin. He and Calin each took a spot around the bonfire Miral had just finished building.

Emeric sat in the sand next to Tre with Kella at her other side. “Nice to meet you, Tre, I’m Emeric, you can call me Em.” He said offering a hand for her to shake.

“Three, or Tre.” She responded and presented her hand to him. He kissed it gently and flashed another grin. He leaned around her to look at Kella mischievously. “Good taste, older sis.” He said.

Kella reached over and smacked his hand away from Tre. “Don’t mind him, he really is an asshole.” Kella said to Tre.

Tre grinned back at her. “I see the good looks run in the family. Asshole or not I appreciate the compliment.” Tre turned and patted Emeric’s back.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“This one already won me over though, unfortunately for you.” She said pointing towards Kella. “Also you have the wrong gear for me.” She said, gesturing to his lap.

“Don’t knock it until you try it.” He replied without missing a beat.

“Em, you better lay off or I am going to knock your ass out.” Kella shot back.

Calin popped the cork on the bottle of the Tyavaa wine in his hand and took a swig. He passed the bottle along to Emeric.

“Really though, man, Kella is so much cooler than you. I mean for starters she could easily take you in a fight. Also we are all now Junior Officers in Starfleet and she is tactical, you are a damn cook.” Calin added flinging sand at Emeric.

“Maybe, but I’m still prettier than you.” He said tossing a handful back.

“Not to break up the fun, but has anyone talked to Icheb or Naomi? Are they okay? Are they coming tonight?” Miral asked taking a swig of the wine in her hand.

“You mean Lieutenant Icheb and Lieutenant Wildman?” Icheb said as he walked up holding Naomi’s hand in his.

“Promotions all around then?!” Kella called out excitedly.

“Yep.” Naomi replied, snatching the bottle from Calin.

Each of them stood and surrounded Naomi in a group hug. “We’ve got you girl, anything you need.” Miral said.

Calin lifted a stack of plastic cups from the sand and poured them each, a small glass of the Tyavaa wine, distributing them to the group.

“Raise your glasses.” Emeric started. “We don’t know what this fight is going to bring. We don’t know where we are going to end up. Hell we haven’t even been to the place we are going to war to save. The one thing we do know is that the Voyager kids, they stick together. If you have even the slightest doubt about what we’re fighting for take a look around this campfire. We fight for each other. We’re family, and friends, and partners. So to you, to me, to us, we lookout for one another, and when we we’ve won, we do this again but on Earth.” Emeric said raising his glass. They each took a swing of wine.

“To Samantha, she will be missed. To her newborn son, Julian, Naomi and all the rest she left behind.” Kella added holding her glass up, they each toasted and took another drink.

-

Annika and Kathryn both lay in the dark staring up at the ceiling, neither able to sleep.

“Phoebe talked to me earlier; Kella asked her and Tal to take the baby if the doctors can save her.” Kathryn finally said.

Annika rolled onto her side. “Why didn’t you mention that before?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I suppose my feelings were a little hurt that she didn’t talk to us first.” She answered.

“I’m sure she didn’t intend to hurt us with that. Do not read too much into it, I’m sure she will talk to us tomorrow.” Annika responded.

Kathryn sighed. “I know. She’s such a good kid, we did good.”

Annika pushed Kathryn onto her back and sat on top of her thighs. “We really did.” She said looking down at the steel-blue eyes staring back up at her.

“Why don’t you let me take your mind off of everyone else for a little while?” Annika said, reaching down and lifting her white tank-top over her head to reveal her supple breasts.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow up at her now topless wife. “Oh, what did you have in mind?” She asked playfully.

“I could explain.” Annika said leaning down to run her lips up Kathryn’s neck and nibbling on her ear. “But that would take so much time. I’ll just show you.” She whispered grinding herself down against Kathryn. It drew a deep, throaty moan from Kathryn’s lips.

Annika slipped her head below the blanket and rolled her body down Kathryn’s until her head was level with Kathryn’s breasts. She tugged her shirt aside and took in erect nipple into her mouth. She squeezed it between her teeth and flicked her tongue over it, sucking lightly.

She ran her hands up and down Kathryn’s thighs massaging and gripping. Her leg was in between Kathryn’s and she could feel the wetness pooling beneath Kathryn’s panties. She worked her way down until her head was between Kathryn’s legs. She nibbled at her inner thighs and kissed her way up until her mouth was resting over the source of the wetness. She ran her lips up and down the fabric making Kathryn moan loudly and thrust upwards against her mouth.

She worked Kathryn’s panties down her legs and kissed her way back up Kathryn’s legs until her mouth met the now throbbing lips begging for her touch.

She gasped when Annika’s tongue made contact. Annika swirled it against her clit, dipping it slightly into her and back out, she sucked Kathryn’s lips into her mouth.

Annika kept teasing her with her tongue until Kathryn’s legs were shaking. She let out another deep raspy moan when her fingers thrust into her wetness to join her tongue. Annika kept the pressure against Kathryn’s clit with her tongue while she worked her fingers into and out of Kathryn.

Kathryn’s legs squeezed so tightly against her head she had to maneuver a shoulder in the way so she could draw a breath.

Kathryn moaned and cried out as she increased the pace, thrusting harder, and deeper. She maneuvered a third finger inside. Annika found a spot that made Kathryn’s stomach quiver and legs shake. She curled her fingers and massaged until Kathryn could no longer stand it and exploded into an orgasm.

Annika lifted her body up to Kathryn’s side, her hand still trapped inside. “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than the look on your face when I bring you to climax.” She whispered into her ear using her free arm to pull Kathryn back against her.

“I love you, Anni” She whispered back breathlessly. “I’m trying to relax…” She cleared her throat. “But your hands are magic and my body is not ready to not have you inside me.”

Annika twitched her fingers then pulsed them lightly back and forth. Kathryn’s head dropped back and her mouth fell open. Her legs quaked as Annika drove her into another orgasm.

Kathryn soaked her hand, the added lubrication making it easier for her to move her hand. Annika began pulsing her fingers again.

Kathryn reached down and grabbed her arm. “If you keep this up I may have a heart attack.” She said breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

“Cause of death, too many orgasms.” Annika whispered to her with a smile.

“Not a bad way to go, but I’m not ready. Just hold me?” She asked.

Annika slowly worked her hand out of Kathryn, Kathryn’s body twitching and fighting to keep her inside.

She wrapped her arms around Kathryn and pulled her back against her chest. “Sweet dreams, darling.” Annika said as Kathryn drifted off to sleep in her arms.


	11. Get Set

Kella woke alone in the barracks room and heard the shower running. She climbed out of bed and went to check on Tre.

She stood outside the glass shower stall door. Through the frosted glass she could see that Tre was sitting on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Kella called out over the sound of the running water.

“Not great.” Tre answered weakly.

“I probably should have warned you not to match the group drink for drink. Calin and Miral are part Klingon and Em and I are Irish.” Kella said softly.

“Hindsight is twenty-twenty. It also did not help that they kept pouring drinks for you that I felt obligated to drink.” Tre said with a groan.

“I’ll be right back and we will get you all fixed up.” Kella added. Tre heard her footsteps fade out of the room.

Her head felt like it was splitting open. She was certain there was nothing left in her system to throw up. She’d had a good time the night before but kicked herself for thinking the Borg part of her anatomy could keep up with the amount of alcohol she’d ingested.

Before last night the only drinks she’d had were synthehol and even those had thrown her off balance. She knew she’d gotten carried away trying to fit in with Kella’s friends. She cursed that the one thing the Borg were weak to was alcohol.

She sat with her knees curled against her chest letting the warm water drum off her head. She drifted in and out of sleep, knowing if she moved another wave of dry heaves would hit her.

She heard the door open and Kella walking back into the room. “Tre?” Kella said softly.

“Yeah…” She murmured. “Still here.”

“Mere, uh Dr. Davis, is down at the clinic but she gave me the combo to the med cabinet and set me up with a pretty potent hangover cure. I’m going to come in, is that okay?” Kella asked.

“Yes.” Tre replied.

“It’s going to sting a little, it’s a cocktail of anti-inflammatory and anti-nausea medicines, and there’s an electrolyte mix. It’ll take about ten minutes or so to kick in and probably make you pretty sleepy. May I?” Kella asked, kneeling down next to Tre on the floor of the shower letting the water soak her clothes.

“Please, I’ll take anything over feeling like this.” Tre mumbled, not lifting her head. 

Kella held the hypospray to her left bicep and injected it. Tre winced and Kella leaned down trailing soft kisses up the back of her neck.

“Oh…” Tre groaned. “I already don’t feel like I’m dying. I owe you and Dr. Davis many hugs.”

“Happy to help.” Kella said circling her arms just under Tre’s neck and hugging her.

“You know, your people here, they are amazing. Last night with your brother and friends, I’ve never had so much damn fun. Also, the comradery and the way you all care about each other and look out for one another is phenomenal, I’ve never experienced that. I’m grateful to have been a part of that.” She said sniffling.

“More to come, my people are your people now. Welcome to the Voyager family.” Kella said settling onto the floor behind Tre against the wall with her knees propped up. Tre relaxed back into her but kept her head down.

“Your clothes are soaked.” Tre said glancing back at Kella.

Kella shrugged. “Just let me hold you.”

“I’m feeling a bit exposed.” Tre said.

“I’m so sorry, Tre. I didn’t mean to crowd you. I’ll give you some space.” Kella said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and pushing herself off the floor.

“No, no… I didn’t mean… I don’t want you to go.” Tre replied leaning her head back to look at Kella.

Kella smiled sweetly down at her. “Oh, I see. Let me make you more comfortable.” Kella stripped out of her wet clothes and dropped them outside of the stall, then settled her naked body back down behind Tre.

-

Katrhyn zipped her uniform jacket, tucked her padd into the inside pocket, and pulled her shoes on.

“Computer.” She said, quietly tapping her combadge. “Locate Renlay Sharr.”

“Renlay Sharr is in the Voyager City Clinic.” The combadge chirped quietly back.

She slipped into the bedroom where Annika lay still sound asleep. She leaned down and kissed her cheek. Annika stirred and her eyes blinked slowly open.

“I’ve got to run; there is a crew member issue. I’ll catch up with you later; meet me in the Ready Room before the meeting at 1300.” Kathryn whispered.

“Okay, I love you darling.” Annika muttered groggily and pushed herself up far enough to give Kathryn a quick kiss before snuggling back down into the plush bed.

Kathryn grabbed a black knit cap off a shelf near the door and tossed it on before stepping out the door into the brisk morning. She chose to walk into town, stopping at Neelix’s for coffee before she went to the clinic. She ordered her regular. A young man, one of the sons of a Bajoran couple that had worked on the lower decks on Voyager presented her a large cup of black coffee. She thanked him and continued on to the clinic.

Through a set of double doors she was greeted to a room with low pile tan carpet, rows of chairs, and an oversized deep burgundy reception desk. Tal, wearing a pair of red cotton scrubs, popped up from the desk when she walked in.

“Duty day for me at the clinic.” She said to Kathryn. “I’ll take you back to her.”

Tal pushed past a door that said ‘Patients and Staff Only’. Their shoes clicked on the white ceramic tiles lining the brightly lit hallway. A turn to the right then one to the left and they arrived at the observation room. It was across the hall from a row of Doctors’ offices. The lights were turned down in the room but through the large window that looked in from the hallway Kathryn could see Dr. Davis and Renlay.

Renlay dangled her feet off the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. She sported grey and black sweats. Kathryn didn’t even need to enter to the room to see that she’d had a rough night. Her brunette hair was mussed and an IV bag hung from a metal pole on the edge of the bed and connected to her left arm.

“Can I come in?” Kathryn asked peeking her head in the door and glancing back and forth between Meredith and Renlay.

“Come on in, Katie.” Meredith said standing to give her a quick hug.

“Could I have a few minutes alone with Renlay?” She asked returning the hug.

Meredith glanced back and Renlay who sighed deeply then nodded.

“I’ll be in my office across the hall if you need anything.” Meredith said, quickly excusing herself.

Kathryn shut the door behind her. She grabbed the stool and rolled it over to the bedside. She took a seat just in front of Renlay’s knees. Her face was red and puffy. Her blood shot eyes were bordered by swollen eye lids and dark bags.

Kathryn rested her hand on Renlay’s knee and looked up at her sympathetically. It hurt Kathryn to see Renlay look so broken. She had grown to rely on the level-headedness and even-keel temper of her first officer. Renlay had become the heart of the city and the crew. Empathetic, driven, intelligent, she’d spent all their time on Kyrag looking after everyone else. Kathryn struggled to maintain her Captain’s composure when she began to speak.

“I’m here to make sure that you are okay and that you have everything you need. Normally the Doctor or the ship’s counselor would handle the conversation you and I need to have but given the circumstances we felt I was the best option. I have already spoken with Neelix and Dr. Davis, so I do know what happened last night. Anything you and I discuss is confidential; a brief description of this will go in your medical record along with whatever course of action is settled on after this. This is not punitive. I have to run through some questions with you and I need you to answer them honestly. You don’t have to tell me anything you are uncomfortable speaking about. If all you are comfortable with saying is yes or no, that is okay. Do you understand?” Kathryn asked softly.

Renlay turned her head away and nodded. She covered her face with her hand, embarrassed to find herself in this situation.

“Sweetheart, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of. We all go through hard times, let’s just get through the formalities here; I’ll try to make it as painless as possible. It is going to feel a little invasive and for that I am sorry. I’m not here as your superior, I’m just here to make sure we do the right things for you.” Kathryn added.

Renlay nodded and took a deep breath.

Kathryn slipped the padd from her jacket and glanced down at it. “I’m just going to jump right in… Are you or have you been experiencing suicidal thoughts or ideation?”

“No, or well yes, but only briefly, yesterday.”

“Have you considered how you would end your life or made any attempts to do so?”

Renlay teared up. “Only yesterday.” She sniffed.

“I can skip the rest of these and move on to the next part. Have you experienced any of the following: alcohol dependence or withdrawal, an inability to stop drinking once you’ve started, or been unable to make it through a duty shift without consuming alcohol before or during?”

“No.” Renlay answered her voice hoarse and raspy.

“Last couple… Do you feel safe at home and at work? Has anyone made you feel threatened or harmed you in any way?”

“Yes I feel safe, and no, no harm.” She said with a sigh.

Kathryn sat the padd aside and focused all of her attention back on Renlay.

“Dr. Davis believes you are suffering from depression and acute stress. I have to pull you off duty for a minimum of ninety-six hours. Harry is working right now to rebuild the segments of the EPH’s program that we have been unable to recover. You’ll have a meeting with her in the morning. Ezri and Phoebe are already gathering your things for your apartment. We will get you set up in your own stateroom on Voyager. Phoebe has been removed from the duty roster as well and will be at your side until the EPH clears you.” Kathryn said.

“Captain, a suicide watch is not necessary.” Renlay cut in.

“I learned this morning that a good friend of mine, my first officer and acting Captain, had to be pulled off the ledge of a bridge last night. She drank so much that she had to be rushed to the clinic to be treated for alcohol poisoning. Renlay…” Kathryn paused, swallowing hard.

“You could have died twice last night; we are not taking any chances. You are too important to this family and to this crew and to me.” Kathryn said squeezing her hand.

Kathryn stood up and pulled her in for a hug.

“I am not willing to lose anyone else. You’ve been taking care of everyone else for so long, let us take care of you.” Kathryn said sniffling.

Renlay broke down sobbing against her shoulder. She let loose a torrent of emotions and stress she hadn’t realize she’d been carrying. In letting herself realize that she needed help coping and being receptive to it she could feel the weight being lifted off of her.

“Okay…Okay…” She whimpered against Kathryn.

-

“We’ve been looking at this purely from a biological standpoint.” The Doctor called to Portak.

“We can synthesize an embryonic sac and easily maintain appropriate nutrition for the child completely separate from the mother’s body. The issue isn’t Kella’s biology or the child’s. The issue is the energy draw from the nanoprobes that are reproducing in her system like wildfire.” The Doctor announced.

“We need an energy source for her.” Portak said picking up the Doctors train of thought.

“Yes!” The Doctor exclaimed. He typed rapidly to bring up the scans he ran on Kathryn when she was pregnant with Kella. He also brought up the specs for the regeneration port he had installed on her.

“With Captain Janeway we had a similar issue. I don’t know why this didn’t occur to me before. We compensated by installing a regeneration port and during both pregnancies we had to quadruple her calorie intake. Kella and Emeric only received the parts of them that are Borg from one parent. Kella and Three’s child is receiving it from both parents. Kella is too human to be able to carry the child. It’s so simple though….” The Doctor drew a rough draft of his plan on the screen.

“A Borg maturation chamber.” Portak added.

“Yes! We can refit one to run off of the Omega reactor. The baby needs energy and we can supply a limitless amount. We can save her!” The Doctor said excitedly.

“We will need some engineers.” Portak responded.

“I’ll get B’Elanna here, she is familiar with all of Voyagers systems.” The Doctor answered looking around for his combadge.

  
“And I’ll get a team of Ky engineers here.” Portak said grinning.

-

Meredith sat reviewing the scans of the tremendous number of pregnant women in Voyager City. She glanced up at the doorway when she heard a knock.

Gretchen entered with a bowl of homemade gumbo and a sandwich.

“Hi, sweetie.” Gretchen said setting the food on the desk in front of Meredith.

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure I was going to have time to get out of here for food.” Meredith said smiling up at Gretchen.

“Getting called out in the middle of the night, I figured.” Gretchen said.

“With all this going on, there is something serious I want to talk to you about.” Meredith said before taking of bite of the gumbo.

“Okay?” Gretchen said unsure.

“With this rush of pregnancies, all of the uncertainty about the FOY serum, and the number of people staying I think this is where I am needed.” Meredith said.

“So you are saying you want to stay?” Gretchen asked.

“Yes, this is where I’m needed.” Meredith answered.

“I’m just not sure I can watch my girls go to war and not know if I am going to see them again.” Gretchen sighed.

“Honey…” Meredith reached for her hand. “You can go if you need to but please don’t get angry with me for saying this, if you do how can you help? Aren’t you worried that your presence could put them in danger? You can’t fight and if you were in danger they would put everything aside to fight for you.” Meredith said.

“I can’t just let them leave and not know if I will see them again.” Gretchen said raising her voice.

“Sweetie, Gretchen, you are an old woman, would you put them in danger just to stay close to them?” Meredith asked.

“Mere, I know you are right, but that doesn’t mean I like it.”

-

Kella had half carried Tre back to bed after she had fallen asleep in the shower. She tripped rolling Tre into bed and fell down next to her. Before she had time to adjust or get comfortable Tre curled her body against her and rested her head on her chest and in moments was fast asleep.

She’d managed to get the blanket over Tre but didn’t want to risk moving any further and wake her. She’d been lying on the bed for nearly two hours, naked, with no pillow, and only a small corner of the blanket. She occupied her time shifting between staring blankly at the bottom of the bed above them and watching Tre sleep. She had just started to fall asleep when she heard B’Elanna’s voice.

“I don’t know how many times I’ve had to tell crew members this but the damned doors to the barracks room don’t even have locks. There are dozens of open staterooms, pick an empty one!” B’Elanna exclaimed.

Kella opened her eyes and saw B’Elanna standing just inside the door facing away from her with her hand on her hip. She tried to cover herself as best she could.

“And where are your combadges? We’ve been trying to contact both of you for over an hour.” B’Elanna asked.

Kella slid out from underneath Tre, grabbed the blanket off the top bunk and wrapped herself in it.

“What would I have pinned it to?” She asked.

B’Elanna laughed. “Alright, smartass. To be serious though we’ve got A’Crun and Ky in and out of the ship still and the crew that’s staying behind in and out and I find you sprawled out naked and asleep. Anyone could have walked in here!”

“I’ll find out about a room assignment.”

“Good, also put on some clothes, get Tre up, and meet me on the flight pad. The Doctor thinks he has something.”

“Where are we going? Also, you can turn around I’m covered now.”

B’Elanna turned to face her. “The Medical Academy. You two, me, Seven, Annika, and Kyp. Now get moving they want us there as soon as possible.”

“Alright give us ten and we’ll meet you out there. You aren’t flying are you?” Kella called to B’Elanna as she walked back out the door.

“Of course I am! Do you have a problem with that?” B’Elanna replied spinning back around and glaring at Kella.

“Your landings are a bit rough and we have precious cargo. Besides Mom A is a better pilot.” Kella said playfully and rubbed her belly.

“Watch yourself or I’ll call Emeric to fly.”

“Oh no, please, flying into one hillside is enough for me. He shouldn’t be allowed to handle anything with an engine. See you in a few.”

-

Kathryn surveyed the briefing room. _Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, Tal, and Harry, definitely short on officers for a departure briefing but we will have to make do_ she thought.

“Lev should be here shortly. We’ve got a lot to cover and we are all going to need to catch the others up on what we talk about here.” Kathryn started.

“Is anyone else coming?” Tal asked, glancing around the room.

“No. We’ve had several things come up that the other Senior Officers are dealing with. First things first, Tuvok and I will make the announcement to the rest of the crew but we’ve hashed out the details of Voyager returning to Starfleet. The entire crew, if they are willing will receive Starfleet commissions, Voyager will get a new paint job at Deep Space Nine, and we’ll be switching our uniforms back. The biggest change though is that Voyager will be recognized as a fleet command ship. We will be leading the fight against the Borg. The result is that everyone will be coming back in at a much higher rank than we left with.” Kathryn announced.

“That makes you an Admiral, doesn’t it?” Harry asked.

“Yes. For crew assignments we will have the following.” Kathryn said lifting a padd from the table. “Renlay is currently removed from duty but she will be first officer. Kyp, tactical officer; Tuvok, operations officer; Chief Engineer, B’Elanna; Helm Officer, Tom; Annika, Astrometric Officer; and Chakotay will function as an Administrative Officer. For the remaining Senior Staff, Icheb is second for astrometrics, Tal is second for tactical, Harry for engineering, Tre for operations, and Naomi for medical. Which just leaves the Junior Officer assignments: Emeric in the kitchen, under Chakotay, Kella and Calin are bridge officers, and Miral is in engineering. Ranks are as follows: Renlay, Vice Admiral; B’Elanna and Kyp, Captain; Tuvok, Annika, Chakotay, Tom, and Harry, Commander. Icheb, Tre, Naomi and Tal, Lieutenant Commander. And last but not least, Lieutenants Kella, Calin, Emeric, and Miral. Additionally, executive order from me to avoid confusion because there are too many shared last names, we are all on a first name basis on the ship. Address everyone by rank and first name. We will maintain Starfleet formality when we aren’t battling the Borg. Are there any questions or concerns?” Kathryn asked

“Do we have any enlisted to support us?” Tom asked.

“We do, check the crew roster, and you can see who is assigned to which area on the ship. We are running bare bones though, roughly thirty crew members aside from the senior officers.” Kathryn answered.

The doors to the briefing room swooshed open and Lev entered with a young A’Crun male behind him. The younger A’Crun was taller than Lev, his scales transitioned from a dark purple to light blue. His eyes were much lighter than Kathryn had seen of the A’Crun, almost a honey color. His expression was much softer than Lev’s.

“Good afternoon.” Lev said settling into one of the two chairs large enough for his oversized body.

“This is Kovig.” He said gesturing to the man next to him. “He will be leading the alliance members that are assisting you.” Lev added.

“I thought you were leading the attack?” Kathryn asked confused.

“I had intended to however with the issues Acrunmoge is facing with infestation and a still uneasy alliance between us and the Ky, I feel it is important that I remain here. Both the Ky and the A’Crun trust me, I need to be here to maintain the peace. Kovig is, I assure you, just as capable of leading and he will be as committed to your cause as I would be. He is my eldest son. Final count you will have fifty three ships joining you, a total of 7,156 A’Crun and Ky crew members, and an additional 500 Ky engineers. Kovig will act as an intermediary between you and those ships. Any commands for the A-K fleet must go through him. With the communications buoys deployed he will be able to consult with me as needed. The fleet is forming up as we speak and will move on your command.” Lev said.

Kathryn laughed lightly and her eyes teared up. “You came through Lev. With your folks at our side we might just have a chance of winning this thing.”

“I hope so. We’ve had long discussions amongst our counsel and it is our desire to join the Federation, should we be victorious.” He replied.


	12. Complications

Kella was the last to board the small Ky shuttle. She followed Tre inside. B’Elanna manned the helm with Annika to her right in the co-pilot’s chair. Kyp huddled at the station behind Annika, hunched awkwardly, in the almost too small chair. Seven sat next to him pouring over the schematics for the maturation chamber. Tre and Kella sat down in the spare seats at the back of the shuttle.

Kella hated the Ky shuttles, the seats were uncomfortably small, even for her. She couldn’t imagine how Kyp felt. The only redeeming feature of the shuttle was that the interior panels were all a polished metallic green-yellow with purple indicator lights that was pleasing to the eyes. She even disliked the look of the the ship from the outside. The shape reminded her of a potato and the sandy camouflage paint nearly matched that of a potato’s color.

“Ready?” B’Elanna called back. She pressed the button to shut the shuttle door and it swung down from above and shut with a hiss. After hearing a round of confirmations from everyone on board she brought the shuttle slowly off the ground and programmed in the coordinates of their destination.

“The teleportation restrictions make travel anywhere in A-K Alliance territory a pain in the ass. Toss in Ky speed restrictions for in-atmosphere flight and we might as well just be walking.” B’Elanna groaned.

“We can take turns napping.” Annika replied.

“It won’t take us that long, just worried about poor Kyp back there.” She said glancing back at him. “You doing okay back there?” She asked him.

“Yeah, I’ll just lay down in the aisle if I start to cramp. I begged Tom to spare a shuttle for this run but he insisted that maintenance checks needed to be completed on them before Voyager departed. I think this was his idea of a joke.” Kyp said sighing.

“I’ll kick his ass for you when we get back, he’ll only be allowed to use child-sized furniture for the next week.” B’Elanna said back with a grin.

“This will take a little over two hours so get comfortable folks.” She added.

Tre and Kella whispered back and forth to each other. “I’ll ask her if you won’t.” Kella whispered.

“Is it better to know though? I’m not sure it is.” Tre replied scratching her head.

“It’s better to know if there’s something we can do to stop it. Can I ask her?” Kella asked.

“Yeah, okay, go ahead.” Tre responded.

“I can hear you both very clearly.” Seven said spinning her chair to face them. “Would you like me to answer, Tre?” She asked.

Tre nodded.

“I do not know if your death is a fixed event. I do not believe so. Matt kept a lot of his knowledge about time travel close. He acted as a conductor deploying us when and where he needed us but we were not supplied with any more knowledge than was needed to carry out our missions. He talked a lot about balance and the rules of time travel but he did not impart any of that information on the members of SUB. As I understand it the only events that were ‘fixed,’ so to speak, were things that happened in every timeline regardless of intervention. In every timeline that Kella was born, the two of you meet, and begin a romance. That event is fixed. In nearly every timeline you die saving Kella before Voyager makes its second return to the Alpha Quadrant. The two I am aware of in which you do not, someone else intervened. What we are doing right now could very well be that intervention.” Seven replied.

Kella and Tre laced their fingers together holding each other’s hand tightly.

“All I can tell the both of you is that until we make it to the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay or I will be at Tre’s side. We are not willing to lose her either.” Seven said.

-

Phoebe worked to tidy and organize Renlay’s quarters while Renlay slept off the exhaustion from her very emotional first meeting with the EPH. The door chirped. She called come in and Ezri entered.

“Can I see her?” Ezri asked. The redness of her face and eyes suggested to Phoebe that she had been crying.

“She’s sleeping right now and I just don’t think it’s a great idea.” Phoebe replied.

Ezri walked over and sat on the couch. “The EPH called me in and told me what happened. Please, I really just need to see her.”

Phoebe sighed and sat down next to Ezri.

“I know this is hard for you. She’s not in a good place right now. Losing Samantha was a lot for her and another stressor for her has been her relationship with you. She needs to sort this out on her own.” Phoebe replied.

“Phoebe, I love her. I could help. I could be there.” Ezri pleaded.

“But honey, you weren’t. I don’t mean this to be insulting or judgmental but I can’t even count the number of times she showed up at my and Tal’s house upset about her relationship with you and looking for guidance. We can’t put anything else on her right now. She can’t be worrying about how you feel.” Phoebe replied softly.

“That’s bullshit. Is this some kind of damned vendetta over what happened with Tal and me?” Ezri said agitated.

“First off, lower your damn voice, she is asleep in the other room. Second, Tal made a mistake fifteen years ago; she is my wife now, I sure as shit am not still hanging onto that. The last thing Renlay needs right now is a bunch of promises from you that you aren’t going to keep.” Phoebe spat back.

Ezri bit her lip and shook her head. “You don’t know my side of any of this.” Ezri replied.

“And to be honest I don’t care to. Renlay is an awesome person. She doesn’t deserve to be treated the way you’ve treated her and I don’t think you deserve her. You’ve got something to prove, that’s fine, but now is not the time for it. You say you love her then give her the space to work through this on her terms. You try to go in that room and I’ll call security to remove you.” Phoebe said. She stood up and walked towards the door motioning Ezri out.

“Fine.” Ezri said walking angrily from the room.

-

Kathryn rested on the swing on her front porch while the crew finished making preparations to get underway. She wished she’d been able to go along with Kella to the academy but it put her at ease that at least Annika was with her. She sipped a hot cup of black coffee and reviewed the maintenance reports on her padd as they came in.

She was going to miss their farm. Today was a beautiful day, both suns high in the bright blue sky, a light breeze danced over the green crops. She glanced up from her padd when she saw her mother coming up the long walkway from the street.

Gretchen settled in on the swing next to her after giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Kathryn could see from the look on her mother’s face she had something important to tell her.

“You decided to stay?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes. Meredith wants to be here for all the folks that are going to be having kids soon. She made a good point, even if I went along, how could I help?” Gretchen asked.

Kathryn wrapped her arm behind Gretchen’s back. “I know you don’t want to stay behind and I would not stop you if you wanted to come along but I think she’s right, mom.”

Gretchen’s eyes teared up. “I am just afraid because I don’t know how long my health will hold out. I’d hate for this to be the last time I saw all of you.”

“Gods know I fear that too. But listen…” Kathryn started slipping to her knees in front of her and taking both of her hands in her own.

“You stay strong, we are going to win this thing, and we’ll come back for you. We will be able to communicate with you and I will make every effort to do so as often as possible I’m certain Phoebe will as well. I’m in no way ready to say goodbye to you but I don’t know how long this will take and I would be remiss to think that there isn’t the possibility that you will have passed before we can return. You could always rethink the FOY serum?” Kathryn asked.

“No, if it’s my time to go it’s my time.” Gretchen replied.

“I didn’t think so. Then what I’d want you to know…” Kathryn took a deep breath. “Is this… look around at the entire city you see here, this is all possible because of you. The war we are heading into and when we come out victorious, it is because of you.” Kathryn’s eyes teared up.

“Dad taught us how to be patient and how to love, but you taught us to be strong. You taught us that we could do anything. You taught us that women can be powerful. If you have even a second of regret take a look at what you’ve helped to create. I’m a leader because you showed me the way. Phoebe is the best damned person in the universe because of your support. I had the courage to chase a relationship with Annika because you gave it to me. And your grandchildren, I couldn’t ask for better. Kella is a damn force, strong-willed, caring, intelligent, and there is no stopping that girl when she has her sights set on something. Emeric he just loves and he lives to make people happy. You shaped Phoebe and I into who we are, and your grandchildren. When we save the universe from the Borg, it’s because you helped us to be who we are.” Kathryn said tears streaking her face.

Gretchen pulled Kathryn up towards her for a hug, also crying freely. “When I look at you and Phoebe I don’t have a single regret. If I had even the smallest influence on who the two of you have become then I was a hell of a mom. I love you, Katie.” She said trying to choke back tears.

-

“The maturation chamber is prepared.” Seven called across the lab.

“We have a temporary energy source prepared and Harry is working on the permanent on Voyager as we speak.” B’Elanna added.

“We will only have about three hours to get her to the ship and get the maturation chamber connected. I’d suggest we prepare for transport as soon as we have completed the extraction.” Kyp said.

“Kella is prepped for the surgery, Portak, Seven, I’ll need your hands. We have to be one hundred percent precise. B’Elanna if you could contact Voyager, give them the coordinates and prepare for transport. Kyp, I’d like you to keep the ladies in the next room apprised of what is going on.” The Doctor said.

He glanced around the room at the expectant faces around him; nods all around signified to him they were ready to proceed.

“Alright folks, we need to do this quickly. Kella is already experiencing symptoms from the energy draw of the fetus, she’s lost ten pounds in the last forty-eight hours, too much longer and her body will shut down. Additionally we need to save the child that could save the universe. If it comes down to a choice between the mother and the child, however, it is the wish of all those involved that we save the life of the mother. Let’s get to work, bring her in.” The Doctor called.

Two Ky medics wheeled the bed with the already unconscious Kella into the room.

The Doctor carefully worked with the help of Seven and Portak to set the transporter to remove the child and cauterize the umbilical cord upon removal.

“Ready, stand-by to connect the maturation chamber.” The Doctor called.

“Ready.” Seven replied.

The baby appeared in the maturation chamber and Seven quickly connected the umbilical cord to it and connected her cortical node to the other free cord. She quickly closed the chamber and activated it.

“Her vitals are stable.” Seven announced happily.

Portak glanced at the console. “Kella’s aren’t. Heart beat is fluctuating, blood pressure is dropping.” He yelled out.

“Damn it” The Doctor replied scanning Kella. “We were a millimeter off; there is a huge tear in her uterus. Her abdomen is filling with blood. We have about two minutes before we lose her, I am going to perform an extraction of the uterus. Either way she is going to need a transfusion. Get Tre in here, she’s going to be the only one compatible.” The Doctor ordered.

“Work quick, she is flat lining.” Portak replied.

-

Emeric worked in the galley on Voyager to organize things the way he liked and take it over from Neelix. The doors opened and Miral walked in looking exhausted.

Emeric slipped out from behind the counter. “Lieutenant Paris, what can I get for you?” He asked flashing a grin.

“A whole giant plate of shut the fuck up. I’m super hungover and you are far too cheery.” She said glaring back at him.

“Rude, but I can help. I have a little something in back prepared for you and Calin. I had a feeling this…” He said motioning to her. “Was going to be both of your moods for the day.” Emeric said walking back behind the counter and pulling a mug from the refrigerator.

“Then stop talking and fix me.” Miral groaned rubbing her forehead.

He handed the mug to her. “Drink this.”

“What is it?” She asked hesitating.

“Magic.” He answered flashing another grin.

She took a sip from the mug. “Tastes like garbage.”

“Just down it, give it about ten minutes and I promise you’ll start feeling better.” He said going back to work.

She choked down the entire mug. The drink was thick, bitter, and smelled faintly of dirt and grass.

She sat down at one of the galley tables and put her head down. She was only faintly aware of Calin coming in and having the same conversation with Emeric. She felt the table shake as Calin dropped into a chair across from her and flopped his head down.

“How the fuck is he so cheery, he drank more than either of us, and he is like a ray of damn sunshine this morning.” Calin muttered.

“He’s part Borg and another part rainbow, it’s ridiculous.” She groaned.

“Did you drink this bullshit he gave you?” Calin asked.

“Yeah, I’m actually already starting to feel better. It tastes like shit but I think its doing the trick, just plug your nose, and down it.” She said.

Calin leaned back and poured the contents of the mug into his mouth, he gagged several times, but managed to swallow all of it.

“If that doesn’t fix my hangover I’m definitely fighting him.” Calin groaned.

-

“Doctor, it has been almost an hour, we should call it.” Seven said softly.

“We cannot lose her!” He shouted back.

“Why were we not prepared for this if you knew it could happen?” Portak asked confused.

“Because it should not have been a possibility! We calibrated all of the equipment precisely this morning! I don’t understand how it did.” He exclaimed continuing to perform CPR.

“Doctor, we’ve done everything we could. She bled out most of her volume of blood before we had even stopped the bleed. She was already weak, even with the transfusions; the shock must have been too much for her.” Seven said resting her hands on his to still them.

He stood from the table and glanced at the clock. “Time of death sixteen fifty one.” He dropped onto a stool near the table and took his head in his hands.

B’Elanna and Kyp stood off to the side of the room with their heads down.

“B’Elanna, please, go get Annika and Tre. Portak and Kyp will you recheck everything and see if you can figure out what went wrong.” He said standing up and pulling the sheet up over Kella’s body to leave only her head exposed.

The door opened as closed as B’Elanna left. The Doctor moved around turning off of the equipment that monitored Kella’s vitals.

The doors opened again and B’Elanna came back in trailed by Annika then Tre. The Doctor walked over to them. “Would you like to sit?” He asked gently and motioned them towards two chairs near the door.

“No, I want you to tell me what is going on.” Annika said through a clenched jaw, looking over his shoulder to the motionless Kella.

Tre walked past both and them and went to Kella’s side taking her hand. The moment her hand touched Kella’s she started crying.

“There was a complication. We were able to save the baby, but not Kella. I am so sorry, Annika.” He said reaching out to touch her shoulder. She jerked back away from him.

“You said this was simple, almost no risk, what the hell happened?!” She growled out between her teeth in a throaty whimper.

“There was an issue with the transport; it caused a very large tear in her uterus. We were fighting an uphill battle to start with, she lost so much blood and she was very weak from carrying the child.” He answered.

“The optics on the damned transporter are misaligned!” Seven shouted frustrated. “I don’t understand. We triple checked this!”

“Could it have been sabotage?” B’Elanna asked.

“No, I have been here since early this morning, all of us are the only people that have been in this room.” Portak answered.

“The only one that was alone in the room was you.” Kyp said cocking his head towards Portak.

“I wouldn’t…” Portak started than paused. He sighed loudly. “No, it’s my fault. There was a brief power fluctuation in the facility when you went out to meet the shuttle.” Portak said to the Doctor.

“I ran a quick diagnostic and there didn’t seem to be ill effects. It must have been just enough to affect the optics.” Portak added rubbing his head.

Before anyone in the room had time to react Annika had Portak against the wall with both of her hands around his neck. He struggled to breathe, his feet swung wildly trying to get solid footing underneath him.

“You did this!” Annika shouted. She glanced back at the Kella, her strawberry blonde hair was fanned out across the pillow, body lifeless. Annika squeezed harder.

It took all of the strength of Kyp, B’Elanna, Seven, and Tre to peel Annika’s hands off of Portak. He dropped to the floor coughing and gasping.

Tears flowed freely down Annika’s face as they wrestled her away from him and to the ground. Seven pinned Annika underneath her. “Killing Portak does not fix this. It will only hurt you further.” Seven said forcing Annika’s hands down over her head.

Annika let out a loud, sobbing cry that sounded almost like a howl.

“Wait!” Tre yelled. “Everyone stop moving, stop talking!” She demanded. She moved to Kella’s side.

“Annika, Seven, do you hear it?” Tre cried out.

Seven stood up releasing Annika and walked to the other side of the bed Kella laid on.

Annika jumped to her feet and moved to join them, resting her head on Kella’s chest. “Kella’s heart, it’s weak, but it’s beating.”


	13. The Vigil

Annika tried to still her breathing and her drumming heart. She shut her eyes and rested her hand on Kella’s chest.

The others looked on completely still, as though the slightest movement might cause Kella’s heart to stop again.

“She’s breathing.” Annika cried out.

The Doctor sprang into action, turning all of the equipment back on, and wheeling the tray of instruments back to Kella’s side.

Kyp reacted just as quickly scooping up Tre in one arm, circled around the bed, and put his other around Annika’s waist. He lifted both women and moved them a safe distance from the operating table.

The Doctor ran a tricorder over Kella and grabbed a hypospray giving her a quick injection.

The room fell into a muted silence as the monitors thrummed to life. All eyes fell on the screen with the once steady red line and watched as it began to peak rhythmically.

“We need to get the baby to Voyager immediately. Seven, contact Voyager, give them a brief update and have her transported over, Dr. Davis and Harry are standing by in Medbay. As soon as we are certain Kella is stable we will request a transport for the rest of us, have Dr. Bashir meet us. I need the equipment on Voyager; it is more fine-tuned for human anatomy. Portak inform the Alliance we are going to conduct an unscheduled emergency transport for seven of us to Voyager. B’Elanna please tend to Tre and Annika I need Kyp’s help.” The Doctor ordered.

B’Elanna walked in between Annika and Tre and slipped her arms behind the backs of both ladies holding them tightly. Kyp moved to the station monitoring Kella’s vitals. Portak slipped quietly from the room with Seven shortly behind.

Seven tapped her combadge. “Seven-Voyager, the baby is prepared for transport.”

“Stand-by for transport.” Kathryn’s voice called back. “We’ve got her.”

“Captain, we will also require emergency transport for the rest of the team with Kella directly to Medbay. There was a complication, the Doctor is working to stabilize her, she is alive but unconscious.” Seven said softly.

“What sort of complication? Is she okay?” Kathryn asked her voice unsteady.

“The Doctor will explain once we have returned to Voyager.” Seven responded sounding colder than intended.

“Damn it, Seven can you at least tell me if she is okay?” Kathryn replied frustrated and afraid.

“I apologize, Captain. The only information we currently have is that she is alive. We will contact you again shortly to request transport.” Seven finished walking back into the Medbay.

“I don’t understand how...” Kyp started glancing at the monitor. “But she is stable.”

The doors opened again and Portak peaked his head in. “You are all set for transport.” He said stepping back out of the room. Before he could walk away B’Elanna stepped out in the hallway to meet him.

Portak.” B’Elanna called out. He hesitantly stopped and turned around to face her.

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, I did have a brief moment where I worried for my life, but to have erred so drastically that it nearly cost the life of one so dear to you will weigh on me for much longer. I should have informed all of you of the power surge and delayed the procedure rather than relying on my quick scan of the equipment.” He said exhaling loudly.

“I could have easily made the same mistake and I’m so sorry Annika attacked you, that is not like her.” She responded.

“I understand, grief is powerful, and in the heat of the moment I was the one she could blame. I harbor no ill feelings toward her. As you say, I could have easily made the same mistake, if it were my young.” He replied.

“Thank you for understanding.” She said patting him on the back, then walking back inside.

“Ready for transport.” The Doctor said tapping his combadge.

-

They materialized in Medbay. Meredith and Julian were standing by. Harry quickly ushered Tre and Annika out of the room and into the hallway where Kathryn paced impatiently and nearly frantic.

“Anni, Mere told me what went wrong with the procedure but she didn’t know if Kella was okay, what is going on?” Kathryn asked, her eyes swelling with tears.

Annika caught Kathryn in a tight embrace, as soon as her body met Kathryn’s she started crying again. Annika’s body heaved against her.

“They didn’t catch the error quick enough, she was lifeless for over an hour.” Annika whimpered against her.

Tre saw B’Elanna leaving Medbay and slipped back inside behind Harry.

“We don’t know how she’s even alive now.” Annika managed to squeak out, her chest quivering.

Kathryn tried to quiet her own emotions as tears poured down her face. She told herself she couldn’t break down now, not when her daughter and wife needed her. “Take a breath darling.” She said swallowing hard. “We have the best doctors we could have, she’s here and alive, there’s a very good chance she could be okay.”

“What is going to be left of her? Fuck! We should have just supported aborting the baby the second we knew it could harm her.” Annika whimpered, her chest heaved with each breath she took, she was close to hyperventilating.

“Anni, our little girl, our Kella, is in the medbay, she is alive. We need to go be with her. And darling you need to breathe, listen…” Kathryn said taking a deep breath, counting to five then exhaling. She put her hand over Annika’s heart. “Just breathe, darling.”

Annika took a deep breath and held it for a few moments, and repeated several more times.

“You ready?” Kathryn asked resting her hand on Annika’s lower back. 

Kathryn turned and saw Tom had joined B’Elanna in the hallway next to the Medbay doors.

“I didn’t want to go far in case you two needed anything.” B’Elanna said looking at Kathryn.

“Thank you, B’Elanna.” Kathryn said as she and Annika entered the room.

All three doctors were joined by Kyp and Ezri, and all hard at work.

Dr. Davis and Ezri tended to the small form in the maturation chamber while the others ran scans of Kella and poured over the readouts.

Tre was seated next to the biobed Kella lay in with her head resting on Kella’s leg, her left hand sandwiched between hers. Kathryn and Annika walked slowly through the room attempting to dodge the flurry of activity. When they got around to where Tre sat they found four chairs lined up. Kathryn and Annika took the chairs to Tre’s left.

“Have they said anything?” Kathryn asked, resting her hand on Tre’s leg.

“No, they just started working.” Tre said sniffing and lifting her head. She watched Emeric walk in and embrace Annika as he sat. “I’m sorry, it was presumptuous for me to be here, it should just be her family. B’Elanna set up these chairs and I just sat” Tre said pushing herself back from the biobed.

Kathryn reached up and grabbed her hand. “Wait, Tre. Who did you think the fourth chair was for? Kella wants you here.”

Tre relaxed back in her chair and slid forward.

The four of them sat side-by-side hands clasped together watching Kella’s chest rise and fall, hoping for good news.

-

“Mom.” Miral called walking up to B’Elanna, her face contorted with concern. B’Elanna hugged her daughter hard. “We don’t know anything yet, honey.”

Tom joined in wrapping his arms around both of them. Miral grunted when another body slammed into her from behind as Calin joined the group hug.

“Her family is with her and the doctors are working.” Tom said resting his chin on B’Elanna’s head.

“Hallway vigil then…” Miral said her face pressed into B’Elanna’s shoulder.

“Well we got the best seats.” Calin said his voice obviously pained. He released his arms and planted himself on the floor in front of the doors to medbay. The others joined him.

“Someone should install some benches or something out here. People seem to spend a lot of time in this hallway.” Tom said with a sigh.

“Too much time certainly.” B’Elanna added.

The doors opened and Ezri walked out. All four faces turned to look at her.

“Nothing on Kella yet, the baby is stable. Harry just finished setting up a recreation of what happened at the medical academy. Dr. Davis and Julian are going to head down and see what they can figure out.” Ezri said dropping to the floor on the opposite side of the hallway.

Meredith and Julian walked briskly from the room passing Harry in the hallway.

Harry glanced around at everyone. “Kella?” He asked.

“No news.” Tom answered.

Harry sat down next to Ezri.

Tal and Gretchen walked up with Phoebe and Renlay right behind them. They looked around at the group on the floor expectantly.

“No word.” Tom said as he and the others moved further from the door to make space for them in front of it.

Soon the entire senior staff had assembled in the hallway. As word of what had happened made its way around the city more and more people made their way to the ship.

Lev and Kovig made their way onboard Voyager. Lev was concerned that since he had heard the news Voyager’s bridge had gone silent.

They made their way to Deck Five and when the doors to the turbolift opened they realized why Voyager was silent. The entire crew sat silently from one end of deck five to the other. They made their way down the passageway until they reached Phoebe whom Lev greeted with a hug, then Gretchen.

“We’re all just waiting.” Phoebe said.

“Hell of a turnout of support though.” Tom said standing to shake Lev’s hand.

“I would say so.” Lev replied glancing from one end of the hallway to the other, both walls lined with anxious faces.

“Kovig and I can clear everyone off this deck if you need.” Lev suggested.

“That’s okay, we’re all here for the same thing.” Tom said.

“Understood, may I join you?” He asked.

“Of course.” Tom replied.

B’Elanna shifted over to make space for Lev and he sat down next to her. “Kovig, son, please arrange with the alliance to provide a crew to cater dinner for everyone on board Voyager.” He ordered. Kovig nodded then walked away.

“Is there anything else we can provide? Anything else you need?” Lev asked looking from B’Elanna then around her to see Tom.

“No, I don’t think so.” B’Elanna said and Tom nodded in agreement.

“I wasn’t sure about it until today but Voyager has really become a part of the alliance haven’t we?” She said to Lev.

“On my way here I saw as many A’Crun and Ky as I did people from Voyager City. When you depart you will all be sorely missed.” He answered.

“I think many if not most of us will want to return. It is hard to say, either way, everything we have accomplished here has been momentous. We collectively bitch slapped the Borg out of the Sector, made friends out of enemies, and forged a hell of an alliance.”

“More than that even, all of you changed our entire way of life. The Alliance owes its life to you and yours. Knowing Kella and all of you personally I felt it was important that I be here, I care for all of you as my own kin. Also, she means a great deal to the Alliance, she’s become a sort of a symbol.” Lev said.

“How so?” Phoebe piped in.

“She is very much like you in that she brings light and goodness wherever she goes. Heightened A’Crun senses can easily be overwhelmed by what we call the ‘Tnzi’ it roughly translates as something similar to a shadow, essence, or aura, perhaps a mix of all three. It is sort of the sum total of what we sense in other beings. If one’s Tnzi is clouded, full of negative emotions, or unclear motivations it will make an A’Crun uneasy. Your previous Chakotay had a very dark Tnzi. We always have a sense of it but examining a being’s Tnzi closely can be all encompassing. We lose our own thoughts and our other senses are filled with the essence of it. Most beings have a mix of light and dark, or a light haze. Before I met Kathryn and Annika for the first time, I had never seen a Tnzi so transparent and light. Then you, Mrs. Phoebe Celes, clear with light clouding around the edges, warmth comes off you in waves. Being in your presence is calming, like the first breath of spring after spending months on a starship breathing recycled air. Kella, her Tnzi is warmth and light. Among the A’Crun both you and she have become very near what your people call celebrities.” He paused and observed Phoebe for a moment.

She nodded towards him and smiled graciously.

“And Kella, she is a symbol because she represents what the Alliance can do if we lock arms and fight together. Born solely because of conflict, genetically superior with her mix of A’Crun, Borg, and Human DNA, and great because she was raised here in this environment of peace with your people, the Ky, and the A’Crun cooperating and caring for one another. She is a reminder that what we have built is truly amazing and can only get better.” Lev finished. He moved to give Phoebe a firm hug, and then went back to his spot.

Tears streaked Phoebe’s cheeks and Tal held tight to her hand. “Thank you, Lev. I am grateful to know you.” She said sniffing.

-  
Kella was aware the Tre held her hand. She knew from the touch it was Tre. She had a loose awareness that there were others in the room. She could hear beeping and trilling from nearby machines. She tried to will her eyes into opening with no luck. Her body ached and felt extremely heavy.

She heard whispering and the sounds of crying. She tried to figure out where she was and why she couldn’t move but couldn’t comprehend what had happened.

The Doctor broke the silence approaching Kella. “Her nanoprobes are in hyper drive. We installed a regeneration port as soon as she arrived, I think this may be a prudent action for anyone carrying Borg nanoprobes, just in case. With the added power they seem to be repairing any damage but we’ll know more when the doctors get back from the holodeck.” The Doctor said.

“Do we know if there is neurological damage? If she was without oxygen for an hour… gods I can’t even consider what that would mean.” Kathryn asked.

“I don’t see any, but we can’t know unless she wakes up.” The Doctor replied.

Kella heard them talking but could not discern who they could be talking about. She managed to move her fingers and grip Tre’s hand.

Tre’s eyes flew open. “Kella?” She asked softly.

She jumped to her feet, shoving the chair backwards, and away from her.

“It could have just been a reflex.” The Doctor said glancing down at the hand gripping Tre’s.

Tre grabbed her chair and sat back down, sighing.

Kella let out a deep groan. Everyone stood up looking down at her in the biobed.

“Did Em fly us into another hill? I feel like I got hit by a truck.” She murmured still unable to get her eyes open.

She felt hands on her face, in her hair, the weight of bodies against her, arms wrapping around her, and all of her senses rushed back to her.

She blinked twice and looked up at the bright lights above her realizing she was in Voyager’s medbay. She shifted her eyes and saw Emeric, Annika, Kathryn, and Tre all embracing her, tears wetting the blanket.

She groaned again and leaned her head up. “What the hell happened? Did someone drug me? My entire body feels like lead.” She muttered.

The doors to the medbay flew open as Meredith and Julian jogged back in. “She’s going to be okay!” Julian shouted.

“Oh, okay. You already knew that.” He corrected himself looking into Kella’s now open eyes.

“Gods, baby we thought we’d lost you.” Tre cried out, kissing Kella’s cheeks, forehead, and then lips. “I love you, so damned much.” Tre kissed her hand then backed up to make way for the others.

“Kel.” Annika sobbed against her chest. “Oh honey, I’m so happy to see those beautiful blue eyes.”

Emeric stepped behind Annika and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing Kella’s hand with his other.

“Good to see you big sis.” Emeric said with a sad smile. He pulled Annika towards him and embraced her with a bear hug.

Kathryn moved up to look down into Kella’s eyes. She rested the palm of her hand against Kella’s warm cheek. Her eyes were clouded with tears, face streaked and red. “Sweetheart, we didn’t know if you would wake up or if you would still be you when you did. The baby is safe but there were complications with you. We very nearly lost you.” Kathryn said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“I’m here mom. I’m here and I think I’m okay, whenever I can move these heavy ass limbs again.” Kella replied.

Kathryn lost her composure letting tears run freely down her face. “I love you, don’t you go anywhere, we need you honey.”

“I need to give her another injection.” The Doctor said walking up with a hypospray in his hand. “It will likely put her out again for another few hours. Is that okay?” The Doctor asked looking at Kella.

She nodded. “I love you guys.” She muttered as she slipped off into a deep sleep.

Emeric held tightly to Annika and Kathryn turned to embrace Tre.

“Janeways, I don’t mean to break up a tender moment but there is an entire city waiting in the hallway to hear from you.” Julian interjected.

“The senior staff is standing by?” Kathryn asked.

“Well yes, but also everyone from Voyager City, and I am fairly certain, every Ky or A’Crun that has ever met you or Kella. The passageway is packed from end to end.” He answered.

“All for her? For us?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“Yes, of course.” Kyp added. “Who else could draw this kind of crowd? She is your child but we’ve all watched her grow up; grow into the beautiful young woman she is. She’s the daughter of this Alliance, to all of us, beyond the crew, she feels like kin.” Kyp said hugging Kathryn.

She hugged him back tightly. The doors slipped open and Lev walked in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let all of you know dinner is ready. The Alliance has it set up in the galley.” Lev said walking back outside.

Kathryn kissed Kella on the cheek, then Annika, and Emeric.

She stepped into the hallway. She looked from one end to the other astonished by the number of people waiting to hear about Kella’s condition.

Seeing Kathryn come out the doors Tom stood. It turned into a sort of wave, in both directions, everyone standing to hear what Kathryn had to say.

“Computer, broadcast shipwide.” She said, realizing her voice wouldn’t carry all the way to both ends of the deck.

“Thank you all for coming out in support of Kella. It means a great deal to our family to see all the faces from Voyager City and from the Alliance. You will all be happy to know, she is awake, and she is going to be just find.” Kathryn paused as cheers erupted along the passageway.

“The Alliance has cordially setup a feast for us on the mess deck, you are all invited. I will be down there to join you shortly. Also, for the crew, Voyager’s departure will go ahead as planned. Take the day tomorrow to gather your things and say good-bye to those we are leaving behind. At 0800 two days from now we depart to go kick some Borg ass.” She finished. Another round of cheers erupted and the passageway slowly began to empty out.

“Lev, could you and Kovig stay back for a meeting in the briefing room in about two hours?” She asked turning to Lev.

“Yes, I had our schedules for the evening cleared in case you required any assistance.” He replied.

“Thank you, friend, we’ll meet you there at say 2200 hours.” She replied looking down at her watch.

“Tom, could you…” She started to say.

“Already on it, Captain. You want the entire senior staff, junior officers included?” He asked.

“Yes, I have an idea I want to float past everyone.” She said.

“Aye, Aye Captain.” He replied. She turned and walked back into Medbay.

“I trust one of you have a brief for us.” She said looking from Meredith to Julian.

“Yes, although it may be a touch sensitive.” Julian replied glancing at Tre and Emeric.

Kathryn walked over to Emeric, “Honey will you head down and make sure they have everything they need on the messdeck. Take Tre with you.” She asked.

“Of course.” He started towards the door.

“Tre.” Kathryn started softly. “I do not want you to feel like you are being excluded but I want to be respectful of Kella...”

Before Kathryn could finish, Tre moved in for a hug. “It’s okay, I understand. Could someone call me when she wakes up?”

“Immediately.” The Doctor chimed in. She nodded and her and Emeric headed out of Medbay.

Kathryn sat back down alongside Annika, taking her hand, and looking up at Julian.

“She was never clinically dead.” Julian started. “Her heart and respiration dropped to a level that was too low for Ky sensors to detect, even with our own it would have been barely perceptible. The Ky heartbeat is tremendously faster than our own as is their respiration rate. Performing the procedure at the Academy was beneficial because their instruments and experience made for a better likelihood that we could save the child and there were no perceived risks to Kella. The extraction of the child went off without a hitch but a power surge in the surgical room threw the transportation optics one-one hundredth of a millimeter out of alignment. The result was a tiny tear in Kella’s uterus and in her already weakened state the rush of nanoprobes to repair the damage actually caused it to tear further. She bled nearly her entire volume of blood into her abdomen before they realized what was happening, because it all happened so quick. After several transfusions from Tre and the removal of Kella’s uterus, the nanoprobes floating around in her blood stream did something unexpected; they shut down all of her functions that were not necessary to keep her alive. They slowed her heart rate and her respiration, drawing from muscles and fat stores and they began rebuilding plasma and red blood cells. The best way I can describe what happened is the nanoprobes actually put her into stasis. This is something we have never seen but essentially Kella and Emeric both are an entirely new species, we are going to continue studying and learning what they are actually capable of.” Julian explained.

“That is a lot to take in. In the future if she desired children, are there any procedures that would allow her to carry one?” Kathryn asked.

“Absolutely, like any other organ we can fabricate a replacement for her uterus.” The Doctor added.

“Any side effects from this or long term issues?” Annika asked.

“Long term there should be none. In the short term she is going to be very tired and weak. She needs to use her regeneration port nightly and I would recommend a work-out regimen as she has lost a significant amount of her muscle mass.” Julian replied.

“Okay.” Kathryn said nodding and taking a deep breath. “I should go show my face on the messdeck.” She said kissing Annika’s cheek then Kella’s forehead.

“I’ll have food sent up for all of you, Anni you too?” Kathryn asked.

Annika nodded.

“Thank you.” Kathryn said looking between each of the doctors. “Call me if there are any changes at all. And Mere, if you could, stay to free up these three for a meeting at 2200.”

“You got it.” Meredith replied.


	14. Coming Together

The events of the day weighed on Kathryn as she made her way to the briefing room. She made a stop at a replicator and ordered a large cup of black coffee. She knew she couldn’t falter now; there was still work to be done. She had no idea what the coming days would bring but she had the strong sense that when they departed it would be the last time she saw her mother alive. She intended to handle all of her duties to the ship tonight so she could spend their last day on Kyrag with Gretchen.

She took a sip of the hot coffee and entered the briefing room. The table was filled with Voyager’s senior staff, joined by Lev and Kovig. The junior officers all stood against the walls around the room.

“Long day.” She said looking around the room and taking another sip as she moved to her seat. “Tom, do we have a full crew count now? Are we losing any officers?” She asked.

“No officers, Captain.” He said standing to address her. “But Neelix is staying behind. For crew we have thirty, there are some A’Crun and Ky in the mix as well. We have ten for bridge crew, fifteen for engineering, and five for security.” He reported.

“We will make it work. The reason I’ve called you all here tonight is I think a change in tactics for our trip to Deep Space Nine may be beneficial. Tuvok expressed some concerns, which I will have him brief you on before I jump into my plan. Tuvok, please.” She said dropping into her chair.

Tuvok stood from the table and moved to the front of the room. He brought up imagery on the viewscreen displaying territories already captured by the Borg.

“Upon our departure the bunker we had been using as a base of operations for Starfleet was under attack. To what extent we do not know, but we know that the Borg were actively attacking Earth. On the viewscreen you will see areas of the Alpha Quadrant that we know we have already lost to the Borg or are at the very least overrun. Most of Starfleet’s ships are in desperate need of repairs, the sooner we can get engineers to Deep Space Nine the better the chance of losing less ground to the Borg.” He said returning to his chair.

“Voyager has already been fitted to deploy the communications buoys from here back to the Alpha Quadrant. The Alliance fleet and the Delta Flyer are all equipped with transwarp drives. They can make it to Deep Space Nine in a matter of hours, Voyager’s transit will take a couple of weeks. I want to send the Delta Flyer ahead, leading the fleet, to get our surplus of engineers and specs for upgrades to Deep Space Nine immediately. I’d like Kyp to command the Flyer and fleet. For his crew Icheb, Seven, and Miral. Miral, Icheb, and Kyp you are all familiar enough with the upgrades we’ve made to Voyager and Starfleet systems to lead the engineers at Deep Space Nine to add them to the other ships in the fleet. Seven can help fine tune the weapons systems to do maximum damage to the Borg ships. Are there any objections?” Kathryn asked.

“What if the Borg have already begun attacking Deep Space Nine?” Naomi asked.

“Then the fleet withdraws and regroups here. Folks we don’t know what we are flying into. We don’t know what the situation will look like when we get there and that is why it is imperative we get people to DS9 and we get these communications buoys in place. All the modifications that have been made to the Alliance ships and the Delta Flyer will keep you safe. If you get into a tough situation you cut and run, we can now outrun the Borg. We are going to win this fight, do not doubt that, but to do so we’re going to have to get creative. If no one has any objections let’s all get the hell out of here and get some rest.” She finished.

-

“You need some help cleaning up?” Calin asked Emeric after the messdeck had cleared.

“Wouldn’t say no. We certainly didn’t expect a few hundred people to be here tonight.” Emeric replied clearing dirty plates from the counter.

“You okay?” Calin asked, moving to stand in front of Emeric.

“Yeah, just a little shaky. She’s always been there, you know? Looking out for me. Seeing her completely still in a biobed not knowing if she was going to be okay, it uh, hit me pretty hard.” He said taking a deep breath.

“Go grab a seat, I’ll clean around you.” Calin said physically moving Emeric to one of the tables.

“I can help.” Emeric replied.

“Or you can sit and just talk to me while I take care of it.” Calin said shoving dishes into a replicator.

“Why are you doing all this?” Emeric asked.

“Because you are my brother, and you are a damned ray of sunshine for everyone else, but who’s looking after you. I got you, you almost lost someone close to you today. I’m not great at emotional stuff but I can clean the shit out of a kitchen.” Calin said grinning at Emeric.

Emeric laughed and relaxed against the table.

Calin had always found Emeric attractive. His smile and his laugh were magnetic. At Six foot two inches he towered over the Five foot eight Emeric. Calin admired him in the way one admired art. Emeric had Kathryn’s strong square jaw and steel-blue eyes, but he had Annika’s long slender nose and his eyes were softer, larger, and perfectly almond shaped. He had broad shoulders and rippling muscles. Emeric spent very little time in the gym and still his arms and chest were very defined by muscle tone. He kept his thick blonde hair cut short, as soon as it grew out it was wavy and unmanageable. He had fair skin and a light freckling across his nose and cheeks.

Calin had occasional flashes of jealousy when he looked at Emeric. He found himself fascinated with Earth’s history and had spent a lot of time reading and researching. When he looked at Emeric it reminded him of the statues he had seen of Greek Gods. Sometimes it made him a little crazy that Emeric didn’t even have to work for it. Emeric just was a truly beautiful, precisely sculpted, masculine form. Any moment Emeric moved or spoke disarmed Calin and his jealousy faded. Emeric was the best friend he had known and despite his constant mockery of Emeric’s job as a cook, he knew he was right where he was supposed to be, and Emeric’s outsides matched who he was inside perfectly.

-

B’Elanna slipped into bed beside Tom, resting her head on his chest.

“Today was hard. I don’t know where we would have been if we’d lost Kella.” She said shutting her eyes and sighing.

“I know, it feels like she’s just as much ours as Calin or Miral. I didn’t know who to pray to but for the first time I prayed to whoever would listen.” He said softly.

“It’s more than that though, we are going to fight for people to have the chance to say what tomorrow looks like. Trillions of beings in the Alpha Quadrant, and they all deserve the chance to feel what we have felt, feel love, feel pleasure, share love, share happiness, share the goofy moments, and the hard moments, because without emotion there’s no fight and there’s nothing to fight for. Kella and Tre are everything we have fought for, every action we have taken has been to give people a chance and a choice. Those two are as much in love as I have ever seen anyone. If we can’t give our own the time to have what we’ve had, to learn each other, explore, and love what the hell are we even fighting for?” She said sniffling.

“You’re right. I don’t even know what my life would look like without you, without our kids, hell without the whole rest of the family we’ve built here… wouldn’t be much of a life, that’s for sure. You okay with sending Miral ahead?” He asked.

“Aside from me, she’s the most capable engineer we have. Kyp and Seven will keep her safe and the fleet needs her. I don’t like it, that’s for sure, but she will have an entire fleet behind her, and Starfleet and the entire Alpha Quadrant need her. How could we say no?”

“And even if we did, she wouldn’t listen.”

“Nope, she’s just like her mom.” B’Elanna said with a laugh.

“So, what’s left for us to do?” Tom asked.

“You make love to me tonight and we worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.” B’Elanna said slipping her body on top of his.

-

Emeric tried to sleep but found himself tossing and turning in his quarters. He got up and left Voyager, moved out of the hangar, and took a seat on a brick wall outside.

Miral had gathered the last of her belongings from her apartment and was bringing them back onboard when she saw him. She dropped the bag and moved to his side.

“You okay, Em? It’s several hours past your usual bed time.” She joked.

“I know Kella is just sleeping now but I can’t stop thinking about how we almost lost her.” He said with a sigh.

“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. If it were Calin in medbay I’d be nearly wrecked. I’m shaky too, I love Kella. She’s my best friend. The doctors assured us she was going to be okay though.” Miral responded as she wrapped her arm around him and squeezed.

“I just can’t fathom what it would be like to lose her, I hope I never have to know what that’s like.” He murmured.

“Hey, Voyager kids, we stick together, Em. On this one, yeah it was an almost, but she’s still here. The docs tell us she’s going to be okay. We’re all getting ready to fly into a Borg war, that’s the real danger we can’t dwell on what ALMOST happened here.” She said squeezing him tighter.

“You trying to convince me or yourself?” He asked reading through her façade.

“Both of us, I suppose. I’m not sure I could have handled losing her either. Let’s just be grateful that’s not the conversation we are having. But hey, I have the perfect distraction, I found my dad’s stash of blood wine and held it hostage until he gave me that old Earth TV he had in his quarters. I kept a couple bottles and I have the TV. Cartoons and blood wine sound like a good way to spend the evening?” She asked pushing herself to her feet.

“Well, my quarters are just across the hall if I get too drunk you can just open both our doors and push me, and you know I’ll make it home safe. I’m game, let’s do it.” He said standing up.

“One catch, as payment for the blood wine and the pleasure of my company you have to carry a couple of these bags.” She said slinging two of the bags over his arm.

“Miral, you could carry me and these bags.” He said lifting the straps over his shoulder.

“Yeah but I wondered if all your muscles were just for props or if they are actually useful.” She said jogging up ahead of him as he swung a bag towards her.

“You and Calin both, constantly giving me shit for being a cook.” He said laughing as he caught up with her.

“Realistically though you are the most important person on the ship. People can’t do any of the other things they do without food in their bellies, you’d be the first person we noticed was missing. Now come on, the blood wine is calling my name.” She said walking into the cargo bay just ahead of him.

-

Kathryn went directly from the meeting to Renlay’s quarters.

Phoebe and Renlay were engaged in what looked to be a heated game of Kal-toh when she entered. “Ladies.” She said. They both looked up and greeted her.

“Pheebs, could I talk to Renlay alone for a minute? Don’t go far though I want to talk to you to.” She said. Phoebe nodded and stood from the table, exiting Renlay’s quarters.

“I spoke with the EPH. She assures me that we do not need to keep a 24 hour watch on you. She also said that you’ve already made excellent progress with her and she is fairly confident you will be cleared to return to duty two days from now, at the end of the ninety-six hours. I know taking on the duties of First Officer can be daunting and stressful. You can think about it until you are cleared, but I want you to know, if you need to take a step back for a little while I can temporarily fill that chair with another officer and that is okay. How are you feeling?” Kathryn asked.

“I’m okay, mostly just feel silly that I didn’t realize how much stress I was carrying. Sometimes I would feel down or depressed but for the most part I was okay and I kept thinking about asking for help but then I’d feel good and my need to do anything about it would evaporate. Working out my problems with the EPH, I feel better today than I did the day before my breakdown on the bridge.” Renlay replied.

“Excellent, I am happy to hear that. Are you comfortable with being in your quarters alone? Is there anything at all you need?” Kathryn asked.

“I’m okay alone. I do need to finish this game of Kal-toh with Phoebe. She’s beaten me the last two and at this point I need to win to save face.” She laughed.

“I’ll send her back in as soon as I finish talking to her.” Kathryn replied with a laugh. “The other piece of this is that you returning to duty will have three conditions. First, you will be required, until the EPH says otherwise, to continue once a day sessions with her. Second, you will have to have a session with Ezri before you are cleared, more than one if the EPH doesn’t see the progress she wants to see. Lastly, you have to be honest with me, if there is something you aren’t ready for you tell me, if you are having a bad day don’t be too proud to come to me, or go straight to the EPH. Mental health is as important as physical health. I want my fantastic first officer back but more than that I want my friend happy, healthy, and safe.” Kathryn said standing.

“I understand, and thank you so much for everything. Your support has meant and still means a lot to me.” Renlay stood and gave Kathryn a hug.

“You mean a lot to me and this crew, you need anything just ask.” Kathryn said squeezing her. “We’ll talk soon.” She said turning and leaving the room.

Phoebe was standing in the hallway against the wall just outside the door when Kathryn came out.

“You better make this quick, she’s probably in there cheating.” Phoebe said with a grin.

“I helped her cheat.” Kathryn laughed. “Switching gears, I want to offer you a Starfleet commission. Take your time to think it over, talk to Tal, I don’t need an answer right now. We need more officers for security. You would eventually be the security officer if you accepted. We have a week long training program on the holodeck that could bring you up to speed on the Starfleet side of things and Tal, as stand-in tactical officer and acting security officer would train you on the rest.” Kathryn paused trying to read Phoebe’s emotions.

“Hell yeah, I don’t want to just be a passenger. I’ll talk to Tal but I’m in.” Phoebe said grinning.

“I can jump you right in to Lieutenant with the experience you have in serving with the Alliance and we can give you Lieutenant Commander once you take over as security officer. Also Annika, Emeric, Icheb and I are going to Mom’s first thing in the morning tomorrow if you and Tal want to come along. We are going to bring her and Meredith back to the ship for the farewell lunch and to see Kella so if you don’t come you’ll still see her.” Kathryn said.

“We’ll come along. I want to spend as much time with her as I can, just in case.” Phoebe said glancing down at the floor.

“I know, I’m afraid of that too. But we’re leaving at 0800 so meet us in the cargo bay. Also, you don’t have to stay with Renlay tonight, we cleared her.” Kathryn added.

“Fantastic, not that I don’t love Renlay but sleeping in my bed with my wife will be wonderful. I’ll see you in the morning, Katie.” Phoebe said giving Kathryn a quick hug and slipping back inside.

Kathryn, satisfied she’d completed every task she needed to, headed back to her quarters, finally. Inside she collapsed on the couch. Annika was still not back, Kathryn assumed she was in Medbay with Kella. She kicked off her shoes and stripped out of her uniform jacket.

She ordered a glass of straight rum at the replicator and asked the computer to display Earth on the viewscreen. She took a gulp of rum and watched the green and blue planet spin slowly on the monitor.

She thought of all those years ago when she had first taken Kella to meet her Grandmother. It had been so hectic and their visit ended messy. Yet it had meant the world to her to have her new wife and their daughter so openly embraced and accepted as family. Now, her mother would have a chance to meet her great-granddaughter.

She let her Captain’s mask fall away and began to fully process all that had happened the last few days. They’d lost Samantha, Renlay almost took her own life, she’d nearly lost her daughter, and now she had to say good-bye to her mother, likely for the last time. She took another gulp of rum, tears streaming down her face.

Finally letting herself feel what she’d been suppressing all day, that her daughter almost died today, overwhelmed her. She sobbed into her hands. She questioned how she had done this for so long, putting her own emotions on the backburner to lead. She questioned whether or not she still had the stomach to make the hard decisions that had carried them all this far. When she saw her face in the mirror she still looked like a woman in her early thirties but every loss, every trauma, made her feel so much older. She made a mental note to schedule an appointment with the EPH, took a deep breath to try and make the tears subside, and downed the remaining rum in her glass.

She ordered up another glass of rum and changed into a satiny green nightgown. She sat back down on the couch and watched the globe spinning on the viewscreen in front of her.

-

Annika sat on a chair next to Kella’s bedside, reviewing a padd that detailed their flight path back to Deep Space Nine. The lights in Medbay were dim and it was silent with the exception of the Doctor working in his office at his computer and the machines monitoring Kella and the baby.

The doors whooshed open and Tre walked in dropping down in the chair next to Annika.

“I’m sorry, Tre. She was only awake for a few minutes. The Doctor had to give her more pain medication, he started her on a supplement to support muscle repair but it may take a few days before the pain is tolerable for her.” Annika said patting Tre’s back.

“Okay. I’m going to stay, I want to be here when she wakes up again.” Tre replied her deep brown eyes pained.

“We assumed, if you peak around the biobed there’s a cot on the other side set up for you.” Annika replied.

Tre shot a half smile back.

“I understand her feelings for you, A’Crun senses considered, but I have not been fully able to wrap my mind around why you felt so strongly for her when you met her. That is not to say I am suspicious of you in any way. But you knew her before didn’t you? With all the time travel, she came back and was assimilated by the Borg and you knew her before you even met her. Tell me if I am incorrect but I feel strongly that that is the only explanation that makes sense.” Annika said turning towards Tre.

“Yes, she and Emeric both were assimilated. They came from another timeline that did not look like this one. I remember the flood of their memories into the collective. I was a child, but even through the noise of all of the others their voices came through with perfect clarity. It had to have harmed the collective in some way, even in a maturation chamber I had a sudden awareness of individuality and the power the came with being an individual. Through Kella’s eyes I saw love, love for you and Kathryn, Emeric, and I didn’t realize it until I saw her again, but a strong love for me. That Kella knew me, the me from her timeline, it was her first thought that came through when she was assimilated. She thought of a beautiful, bronze skinned, dark haired woman that she had loved with all of her being and lost. The woman, I now understand was her version of me, had died saving Emeric from the Borg. And Kella she didn’t give up, in her heart she felt that she would never again love someone the way she loved that dark-haired woman, but she fought on to save those that were left. The next thing I remember is my maturation chamber shutting down, I stepped out and saw Tuvok and Matt. They had the same wild desperation in their eyes that I had seen through Kella’s and I knew I had to help them. It took some time before I understood how to communicate with them and the rest, the rest you know. I loved her the moment I saw her because I already knew what was in her heart.” Tre said reaching to take Kella’s hand.

Annika smiled warmly at her. “You know for an ex-Borg you are very insightful. It took me years to learn to communicate, to learn about subtleties, and damn idioms. I still have to work at it. For what it is worth though, you have our blessing, mine and Kathryn’s with Kella. You are a hell of a young woman and I know you realize she is too. If you hurt her though, you’ll have an entire ship, gunning for you.” Annika said with a wink.

“Never, and thank you. I just want to love her and be here, or anywhere, at her side.” Tre said smiling back at Annika.

“You’ll be a good addition to this family. I’m going to go get some rest. We are headed to see her Grandmother in the morning if you’d like to come along. We’re coming back in the early afternoon so you wouldn’t be away for too long. 0800 in the cargo bay if you want to come.” Annika said giving her a quick hug, and kissing Kella’s forehead before she left.

-

Tal was tucked tightly beneath the covers reviewing Voyager’s weapon specs when the door slipped open.

“Pheebs, I didn’t expect to see you again tonight.” She said softly with a smile.

“I’m off Renlay watch. You got space in there for one more?” She asked with a grin.

Tal tossed back the blankets revealing her naked body. Phoebe stripped out of her clothes and slid into bed next to her.

“Two days is too many away from you.” Phoebe groaned kissing Tal’s lips.

“Agreed, and we still have this whole baby situation to discuss. Plus Kathryn mentioned a commission for you.” Tal said rolling towards Phoebe.

“It has been a long, crazy, emotional day. I love you and I promise I want to talk about it, but not tonight.” Phoebe said throwing the covers back and moving to straddle Tal.

“Tonight…” She started then leaned down to whisper into Tal’s ear. “Tonight, I want my wife to ravage me.” She whispered nibbling at Tal’s ear.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I heard that quite right, say again?” Tal said playfully.

“Please, Tal, get the toy. I want to feel you inside me, just take me.” Phoebe moaned into her ear.

Tal felt the wetness instantly pooling between her legs and she reached into the nightstand. Phoebe slipped off of her and lay on the bed next to her. Tal pulled the shorts up over her legs and felt the phallus growing harder as soon as she had it in place.

“I have two hands and a tongue that could get you warmed up.” Tal whispered back to her lowering her body on top of Phoebe’s.

“Warming is unnecessary. I want to feel you, fucking me.” Phoebe groaned. Her words drew a deep moan from Tal.

“I did want to taste you, but I won’t argue.” Tal said lining the toy up and pushing into Phoebe.

Phoebe moaned feeling the warmth of Tal filling her up. Tal let out another moan feeling Phoebe’s wetness around her and dripping down her extension.

Tal moved in a slow rhythm, watching the implement penetrate Phoebe, and Phoebe grip against it.

Phoebe twitched, her legs shaking, and body quivering for more.

She grabbed Tal’s face and pulled her in for a hard kiss. “More, harder, I want you to take me.” Phoebe moaned into Tal’s ear.

Tal picked up the pace thrusting harder and harder into her wife. Driving herself as deep as she could.

Phoebe moaned out her approval and gripped her nails into Tal’s back.

Tal whimpered when Phoebe’s nails broke the skin but she didn’t slow her pace until she felt Phoebe’s muscles constricting around her. She kept thrusting slow and deep until Phoebe exploded into an orgasm. She came moments later flooding the implement with her fluids, the warmth of both of their orgasms leaked down Phoebe’s legs.

“Mmm, I love you Tal. Thank you.” Phoebe said lifting her face to kiss Tal.

“No thank you necessary, you are so damn sexy it is out of control. I love you, Phoebe” Tal said lowering her body on top of her wife and kissing her neck.

-

Kathryn sipped on her fifth glass of rum waiting for Annika to come back to their quarters. The blue planet still spun on the viewscreen in front of her, the hangar outside her window had gone dark indicating to her that it was night now. 

She picked up a padd and tried to review the crew’s reports but now that she was calm enough to couldn’t read them without shutting one eye.

The doors slipped open and Annika came in.

She paused just inside the door. “Gods, Katie, are you okay?” She asked rushing to Kathryn’s side.

Kathryn’s face was swollen and puffy from crying.

“Not a good day.” She said letting out a belch and dropping the padd on the table. She scooped the glass up and emptied the remaining liquid into her mouth.

“Are you drunk?” Annika asked picking up the glass and smelling it.

“Rum, don’t worry, it’s synthehol. Any updates on Kella?” Kathryn asked resting her head on Annika’s shoulder.

“How much have you had? And she’s okay she’s resting, it’ll be a few days before she’s out of Medbay.” Annika replied.

“Five? Could go for one more though.” She said looking down at the empty glass.

“Five synthehol drinks are still enough to intoxicate you. You should have called me, darling. You don’t have to do any of this alone.” Annika said kissing her forehead. “You know the reason you care for Renlay so much is because she is just like you, you are both strong and stubborn. You share the same fault in that you are both too proud to admit when you need help. Let us be strong for you sometimes. Now let’s get you to bed, everything will feel a little better in the morning.” Annika said standing and lifting Kathryn up to help her to the bedroom.


	15. Good-Bye

Emeric woke up when the lights in the hangar activated, at 0700, flooding the living room in Miral’s quarters with light. His head hurt and he knew he had not gotten enough sleep, cartoons still played on the TV in front of him. His arm was cramped and he went to shift his body when he looked down and realized Miral was asleep curled up against his chest with his arm tucked behind her.

He smiled down at her and brushed her hair away from her face with his free hand. Her warmth against him and closeness made his heart thump in his chest. He was afraid it was beating so loud that it would wake her. Immediately self-conscious he started looking for an escape route that wouldn’t disturb her. He reached for a pillow at the other end of the couch and tried to slip his body out and replace it with a pillow. Before he could shift away her eyes blinked open.

She let out a groan and rolled her head to try and crack her neck. “Em? I’m going to make the bold assumption that you didn’t take advantage of me while I was sleeping but if that is the case why is your hand on my ass?” She asked groggily looking up at him.

“Oh no, of course not. I’m sorry I was just trying to shift you so I could get up without waking you up.” He said, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He jerked his hands away from her and held them up in the air.

She smacked his chest. “I’m messing with you, Em.” She pushed herself up and swung her legs to the floor and shot a playful grin at him.

“Thank you for spending time with me last night. I had fun and I really didn’t want to be alone.” He said, he knew his face was flush and red now.

“Anytime, you know where to find me. I’ll be right across the hall. Now get out of here and get ready before your family leaves without you. You need a shower, you reek of bloodwine.” She said with a smile.

“If you hadn’t spilled the bottle on me, I wouldn’t. I’ll see you later.” He said standing.

“Em, meet me down at the lake after the farewell lunch. Say 1800?” She asked.

“Just me?” He replied.

“Just you.” She said kissing his cheek.

He felt his heart flutter as he turned to walk out the door. “I’ll be there.” He said with a grin nearly running into the wall as he walked forward looking back at her.

-

Tre planted a soft kiss on the still sleeping Kella’s face and made her way to her quarters for a quick shower. She dressed in her Starfleet uniform and made her way down to cargo bay one. She saw Naomi and Icheb standing near the entrance arguing. Naomi gave him a kiss and walked away looking angry.

Tre walked over to him. “Everything okay with you two?” She asked pushing her butt onto a cargo box next to him.”

“She is not thrilled that I will be going ahead in the Flyer.” He replied.

“You four will have the entire Alliance Fleet behind you; you’ll be safer than us.” She said.

“That’s what I said. She just lost her mother and the closest thing she has to family here is Julian. He is having just a hard of time losing Samantha. She’ll be okay; she’s just having a hard time.” He said sighing.

“All of you seem very tight-knit, it’s only for a couple of weeks, the rest of us can look after her.” She replied with a grin.

“You are right. You are also a good addition to the group. I have not quite figured you out but I like you, Tre” He said pushing himself up onto the box next to her.

She laughed. “You know it’s strange, now that I know Kella is going to be okay, and even knowing that we are flying back into the war with the Borg I have never been happier. Being here with all of you I understand what we are fighting for.”

Phoebe and Tal walked into next whispering to one another, not considering that Tre and Icheb could hear everything they said.

“I wish you’d let me get the dermal regenerator.” Phoebe whispered as Tal fiddled with the back of her uniform.

“I told you, the scratches aren’t deep, I don’t want to explain them to the Doctor, and to be honest the slight brush of pain when my uniform rubs my back helps me replay the events of last night. Don’t feel bad.” Tal said leaning over to kiss Phoebe’s cheek.

“We’ve gone in there for dozens of other injuries, it’s not like it’s a secret that things get a little wild in our quarters. I mean, damn Tal, we had Harry and B’Elanna reinforce the ceiling after the sex swing fell and I broke my wrist.” Phoebe whispered back.

“I remember they had to pop my hip back into the socket. But that was serious, this is not, and I always feel like the Doctor is a little judgy.” She quickly whispered as they walked up to Icheb and Tre.

“Icheb, Tre. Glad to see you are both coming.” Phoebe said changing the subject.

Tre sighed and turned to Phoebe and Tal. “Ladies, nice to see you this morning. You know, um, Borg hearing. I can’t un-hear any of that.”

“Yeah….” Icheb agreed turning his head and laughing.

“Shit, sorry.” Tal said blushing.

“I started carrying a dermal regenerator after Emeric crashed our shuttle into the mountain, if you would like.” Icheb offered.

Phoebe laughed and turned her head to Tal.

“Okay, please” Tal said embarrassed, her voice awkwardly high-pitched.

Icheb passed the regenerator to Phoebe. She moved behind Tal and ran it up and down her back under her shirt as Emeric came in.

“Aunt Tal are you hurt?” He asked seeing Phoebe pull the regenerator out and pass it back to Icheb.

“Um, no, nevermind.” She said turning away from him.

Annika and Kathryn walked in holding hands moments later.

“We ready?” Kathryn asked.

Everyone nodded and fell into a group behind Kathryn walking off the ship together.

-

Gretchen woke as soon as the sun started to rise. She gathered fresh eggs from their coop. The Ky chickens were strange looking beings, the name was so long she could never remember what they were called. They had orange webbed feet and beaks like ducks, with smaller heads, and the males had tall red feathers that poked out of the top of their heads. They had long flat tails that reminded her of a beavers. They were loaded with feathers and chicken shaped bodies but they ranged in color from light green to dark purple.

After she gathered up fresh eggs, she diced fresh vegetables she had picked the day before. She kneaded dough for bread and placed it in the oven. She peaked out the window hearing chatter approaching the house and saw her daughters and grandsons walking up the long gravel driveway.

She dropped her apron on the counter and went to wake up Meredith. “Sweetheart.” She said lightly shaking Meredith. “The kids are here, I know you were at Voyager late, just wanted to give you the chance to come down if you wanted. It’ll be about an hour for breakfast yet.” She said kissing Meredith’s cheek.

“Okay honey, I’ll make myself presentable and come down.” Meredith said opening her eyes.

Back down the stairs Gretchen pushed open the double doors and welcomed each of them with a hug. “Coffee, juice, and stuff for mimosa’s in the kitchen.” She said as they all straggled in.

Tre was the last through the door. Gretchen stepped in front of her as the others made their way to the kitchen. “You must be Tre.” She said.

Tre was suddenly nervous to be with Kella’s family without her. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Welcome to the family honey.” Gretchen said drawing her in for a bear hug. “I’ve heard a great deal about you. Also it’s Gretchen, Gret, Grettie, or Grandma, never Ma’am.” She said smiling down at Tre.

Tre returned the warm smile and went inside to join the others at the large wooden table.

She sat down quietly at one end of the table and watched the activity bustling around her. Emeric and Phoebe immediately took over cooking and argued with Gretchen to go sit down. Tal prepared mimosas for everyone. Icheb went to work setting the table. Annika leaned over the sink washing the dishes Gretchen had dirtied already. Kathryn gathered up the trash and took it to the trash can, then tied up the bag and took it out.

Gretchen sat down at the head of the table next to Tre.

“Is there something I should be doing?” Tre asked Gretchen.

“No, looks like they have everything under control. You just sit here and talk to me.” She said smiling warmly.

Tal set mimosa’s in front of Tre and Gretchen. “Light on the champagne for you, Tre. I know Borg and alcohol don’t mix well.” Tre said with a smile.

“So, I already know you and Kella made me a great-grandmother prematurely and that like Annika you are ex-Borg, what else can you tell me about yourself?” Gretchen inquired.

“I apologize I, or we, didn’t even know…” Tre started.

“I was joking, honey. You don’t owe me any explanation. Things happen and it is enough for me to know that you love Kella dearly. Hell if you didn’t why would you plant yourself into this mess with these crazy folks?” Gretchen said with a smile.

“After Tuvok and Matt, or Admiral Terrance, freed me from the Borg, I grew up with them in a bunker on Earth. They used it as Starfleet headquarters and there were always tons of people in and out of there. I only met a few people my own age before I came here. Matt, I guess, was my guardian. School, recreation, training all of it took place on the holodeck. With constant Borg attacks it was hard to get outside. It was cold and kind of lonely. Here, in comparison, has been like paradise. Surrounded by good people, everyone treats each other like family even if they are upset with one another, there is so much love and it is a beautiful thing. Everyone has been so accepting, I’ve never felt so welcome or cared for. And thank you for inviting me into your home, this is the first real taste of family I’ve gotten and I love it.” Tre said tearing up.

“No escape now.” Gretchen said standing up and hugging Tre tightly.

Meredith dropped into the chair across from Tre after she had finished greeting everyone and got a cup of coffee.

“Tre this is my wife, Meredith.” Gretchen said.

“We met in Medbay.” Meredith said smiling and Tre and sipping her coffee.

Annika, Tal, and Kathryn each finished what they were doing and took seats around the table.

“We’ll go see Kella as soon as we get to the ship but the latest update is that she should be back on her feet in a few days.” Kathryn announced.

“She’s doing good then?” Gretchen asked.

“There was more muscle wasting then anticipated but the Doctor is treating her. She’s been in and out of it a lot because he’s had to keep her pretty consistently dosed with pain medication, but he assures us she will be okay.” Kathryn said with a sigh.

“And the baby?” Gretchen asked.

“I spent most of last night training the Doctor on her care. She’s a healthy little thing. A few weeks she’ll be ready to come out of the maturation chamber.” Meredith said.

“How are my boys?” She inquired.

Icheb slipped into a chair next to Annika. “I’m a Lieutenant Commander in Starfleet” Icheb said beaming a smile towards her.

“Astrometrics like Annika?” Gretchen asked.

“Yes, I’m excited to get back to work.” He added.

“I’m told you are seeing Naomi now? You ready to make her a Janeway?” She asked smiling.

He laughed. “Not sure yet, Grandma, but I’ll make sure you are the first to know.”

“Em, I hear you are the ships cook now?” Gretchen asked.

“Yep, the crew’s excited; I am most certainly a better cook than Neelix.” He responded with a grin.

“Also saw him sneaking out of Miral’s quarters this morning.” Phoebe mumbled under her breath as she sipped her drink.

Kathryn shot a glare at him.

“Whoa, just fell asleep watching cartoons. I’d at least take her on a date first.” He said grinning.

Emeric finished making a full breakfast feast for everyone while the rest of the group sat around joking and enjoying each other’s company. They caught Gretchen up on all of the ship’s drama and their plans. Once their bellies were full and the kitchen was clean they made their way to Voyager.

-

The Doctor heard a beep from the machines monitoring Kella and knew it meant she was awake. He slipped out of his office and moved to her side.

“How are you feeling?” He asked leaning over her so she didn’t have to turn her head to look at him.

She stretched her arms and legs and cracked her neck. “Honestly not bad. Can I sit up?” She asked.

He moved the scanner away from her chest. “As long as it doesn’t hurt to do so.” He moved towards the head of the bed and pushed up on her shoulders to help her into a sitting position then adjusted the bed to support her back.

“I just feel a little sore, achy.” She said.

“It is to be expected. I have been giving you a supplement that will help, it supports muscle repair. I can also give you more pain medication but because it is a muscle relaxer it will make you fall back asleep.” He said pulling a stool over to sit next to her.

“No, I feel like I’ve been in a haze ever since I was brought back here. If it becomes too much I’ll let you know. Can you tell me what happened? I’ve heard bits and pieces but I haven’t been coherent enough to understand. The last clear memory I have is being wheeled in for the surgery at the Academy.” She said clearing her throat.

“We needed absolute precision from the equipment and before we all got back to the lab there was a power surge. Portak did a quick scan of the equipment and it all looked fine. The optic sensors on the transporter were tossed about a millimeter off. When we extracted the baby it caused a hairline tear in your uterus which ripped further because you were already weak from carrying the baby. We did not realize until your blood pressure tanked because it shouldn’t have even been a possibility. By then you had already bled so much all we could do was remove your uterus to stop the bleeding and we gave you as much blood as we could safely take from Tre. According to the Ky equipment, you flat lined. I performed CPR for a full hour and pronounced you dead. Again an oversight on our part, Ky equipment is not as sensitive to pulse or aspiration because the Ky heart beat is louder and faster, as is their breathing. Tre heard your heart beating so we brought you back here. After a quick study of what happened we found that your heart was beating the entire time but it was as though your nanoprobes had put you into stasis, to conduct repairs. The pain you are feeling is because to accomplish this they drew energy from your already weakened muscles. They ate through any fat stores you had, which was not much, and then drew from your muscles. We’ll need to put you on a high calorie diet and a strict workout regimen. It’ll probably take a month or so before you feel as strong as you did. Then again it could be sooner. Everything we are learning about you and Emeric is new. You are the first two of your kind. Dr. Bashir is going to spend some time in the holodeck experimenting and learning what you and Emeric are capable of and what your bodies can handle.” The Doctor said glancing at the now stunned Kella.

“That explains why I woke to my moms crying on me. But also does this mean I couldn’t have another child?” She asked.

“You could, we can fabricate a replacement organ for your removed uterus. Also, Tre could carry your child upon receipt of the FOY serum, provided you and she anticipate a long term relationship.” He answered.

“And how is the baby? Is she okay?” She asked.

“Yes, she is doing very well. She can come out of the maturation chamber in a few weeks. We do need to discuss guardianship, ‘the baby’ is not an appropriate name, but when you are ready.” He replied.

She sighed. “My decision stands, I still do not feel ready to be a parent. Aunt Phoebe and Tal are ready.”

“Kella, that is nothing to be ashamed of. It shows remarkable personal insight to be able to say that. No one thinks any less of you.” He brought up footage of the vigil on the viewscreen from Voyager’s security cameras.

“Do you see these people packing the hallway outside Medbay? Voyager City folks, Ky, and A’Crun alike showed up, for you. You being you, you’ve touched a lot of lives here.” He added.

“All of that? That’s for me?” She asked her eyes clouding with tears.

“Yes, and the cheers rocked the ship when your mother announced that you were going to be okay.”

“Thank you Doctor, for showing me that. Are we still leaving tomorrow?”

“Yes there is a farewell lunch in about an hour.”

“What are the chances that I could attend? Even if just for a little while?”

“I suppose I could put you in a wheelchair and wire my combadge to update me if there are any changes to the baby’s vitals. Your presence would certainly bolster morale. We can do it, I’ll need to keep your IV hooked up, and we will have to bring you right back if you start experiencing pain again. Your family should be here shortly, they can help you dress, and if your pain level is still manageable then I don’t see a reason you can’t attend.” He replied.

“Thank you, Doctor. For everything.” She said looking up at him teary eyed.

“My pleasure, I’ll go prepare a wheelchair.” He said slipping back into his office.

-

Seven walked into Chakotay’s quarters and found him at the table glancing over the mission briefs.

“Yes?” He asked looking up at her.

“With them sending me ahead you have to promise to look after Tre.” She said joining him at the table.

“I will I promise. They’ve made me Admin officer. That’s not even a real thing. I’ll have nearly all of my time free. If there’s any danger I’ll be at her side. Her quarters are next door to mine.” He said.

“From everything we know, as long as she makes it to Deep Space Nine, she’ll have a chance to live her life.” Seven added.

“I know, Seven. The interventions we’ve made so far could have already saved her but I’ll keep an eye out.” He answered, not looking up at her.

“I ran her DNA through the Starfleet Database and I got a hit that might be of interest to you.” She said, setting the padd on the table and slipping it over to him.

He picked it up and glanced down at it. “Her name was Lauren Pierce. Parents Troy Pierce and Hannah Long…” He said reading. “Has she seen this yet?” He asked.

“No, I wanted to make sure you and B’Elanna had first.” She said watching his face.

“Why…” He started to ask. “They were part of our cell, mine and B’Elanna’s.” He realized when he read the word Maquis below both of their names.

“Wait, how is that even possible? Troy and Hannah were killed when the Dominion and Cardassians wiped out the Maquis.” He asked surprised.

“It would seem they were not as thorough as they thought they had been when they tried to eliminate the Maquis. There are some records that a group of Maquis escaped that attack and settled a small M class planet on the outskirts of the Alpha Quadrant. She’s proof that some of them made it out. I know it’s bittersweet because the other conclusion that we can draw is that at least some of them were assimilated too.” She replied.

He snickered and shot her a sad smile. “Thank you, it’s something. They were my friends, we aren’t all fortunate enough to live, long happy lives but at least they knew something aside from war. If it’s okay I’d like B’Elanna and I to tell her who her parents were.”

“Of course, you both knew them, I could only tell her names, and you can tell her who they were.” Seven said standing and making her way towards to door.

“Thank you, Seven, this means a lot to me.” He added.

She turned and smiled back at him before leaving.

-

The Alliance catered the farewell lunch. There were so many attendees expected it had to be moved from Voyager’s messdeck and out into the hangar. The Alliance rolled long cafeteria style tables into the hangar next to Voyager and set up three large buffet style tables filled with food. They set up a small stage at the front of the room and a bar at the opposite end.

The Doctor, with Kella in a wheelchair and her family in tow, were the first to get to the feast the Alliance had prepared.

“You might be able to stomach solid food.” The Doctor said glancing to Kella. “Want me to grab you some?” He asked, pushing her up to the end of one of the tables.

“Yes, please, just a mix of whatever. I’m not picky.” She said smiling at him.

The rest of the family walked to the buffet to grab plates.

Tre sat down on the bench seat catty-corner to Kella.

She grabbed Kella’s hand. “Are you okay, sweetie?” She asked her eyes filled with concern.

“I’m sore and tender, but I’d rather be here than laying in medbay. Go get you some food.” Kella answered pulling Tre’s hand to her lips and planting several soft kisses on it.

“Okay. I’ll be right back, beautiful.” Tre said kissing Kella’s cheek and walking towards the buffet.

The room slowly began to fill. Nearly every person that entered came to greet Kella and wish her well in her recovery before going to gather food and sitting.

Kella ate what she could, but mostly she watched Tre. She’d only known the woman for a few days but she couldn’t get over how much she already cared for her. She heard her Mom K move to the stage and praise those that they were leaving behind but she was enthralled watching Tre’s every move.

Kathryn acknowledged each member of Voyager that was staying behind and thanked those that were coming. Without fully listening Kella knew she had given a beautiful speech.

The luncheon lasted late into the afternoon, people slowly peeling away to spend the rest of their day with loved ones, or in the forests of Kyrag, or just enjoy their last day of freedom.

Kella said her good-byes to Neelix, Meredith, and Gretchen. Pain was starting to settle back in over all of her muscles and she asked the Doctor to take her back to Medbay.

Phoebe spoke with Kathryn briefly and said she’d take Gretchen home; she wanted time alone with their mother.

Annika and Kathryn settled on walking with them until they reached their own house and spending their last night on Kyrag in the home they’d known for the last fifteen years.

-

 _1800_ Emeric thought walking up to the lake. He wore his swim trunks under his uniform and carried a basket with snacks from the buffet and a bottle of Saurian Brandy he had traded Julian for.

Miral was half way across the lake when he got there. He dropped the basket and the towel he carried under the other arm in the sand. He stripped out of his uniform and dove into the warm water.

“This lake is always warm. “ Miral called to him when he jumped in.

“Kyp said it’s fed by some underground springs.” He yelled back swimming towards her.

She pushed herself onto her back to float in the water. “This is my absolute favorite place on Kyrag. Mountains off in the distance, surrounded by trees, and constantly warm water to swim in.” She said when he got to her.

“Agreed, this lake makes me not want to leave.” He said rolling onto his back to float next to her.

“It’ll be a couple of weeks before I see any of you again.” She said her voice muffled by the water in Emeric’s ears.

“I know I don’t like the idea of you going up ahead of us.” He replied.

“I don’t like the idea of leaving, but we’ll have an entire fleet at our backs. It’ll just be Voyager alone.” She said with a sigh.

“You all will clear out the Borg before we get there, we’ll be safe.” He said grinning.

“You brought a basket? What’d you bring?” She asked changing the subject.

“Saurian Brandy and snacks.” He replied.

“Let’s go tend to that.” She said swimming towards the beach with Emeric following.

She rolled out her towel and dropped onto it. He tried not to stare but in a two-piece bathing suit her slender muscular stomach was visible and her top accentuated her breasts. He turned his head from her and dropped onto his towel next to her.

He tossed open the basket and pulled the brandy out. He popped the cork and passed the bottle to her.

She took a big gulp and handed the bottle back to him before dropping onto her back on her towel.

He sipped the brandy and turned to her.

“So 1800 alone? What’s that about?” He asked his heart thumping.

She leaned up on her elbow to see his face. “I won’t lie to you I had a couple of drinks before this to prepare for this conversation.” She pushed herself up into a sitting position and exhaled loudly.

“I know you are interested in me.” She said, grabbing the bottle from him and taking another swig. “I’ve seen you watching me.” She took another deep breath.

“I’ve been with men, well, and women. But last night, just sitting with you, watching cartoons, teasing each other and hanging out, waking up snuggled against you, it meant a lot. I have feelings for you too.” She said still averting her gaze from his.

“Really?” He asked smiling widely.

“Yes, Em you are wonderful. And if you being wonderful and having such a good heart wasn’t enough, have you looked in a mirror? I’ve never seen a sexier man. Being close to you makes my damn palms sweaty. When I woke up sleeping on your chest I worried briefly that my thumping heart would wake you.” She said

He laughed and reached over to turn her face towards him, resting his palm on her cheek. “Can I?” He asked leaning towards her.

Please.” She said closing the distance between her lips and his.

The moment his lips touched hers her entire body trembled with desire. She ran her hands down his chest, delighting in the feel of the hard body under her finger tips. She pushed him down onto his back and lowered her body onto him, her lips still pressed hard again his. He let out a moan when she ground her body down against his now erect member.

He planted a hand behind him pushing himself up and used the other to push her backwards away from the hardness between his legs.

“Not like this. I very obviously want you.” He panted. “But not like this.” He said resting his forehead against hers.

“Em, I’m so sorry. I got carried away. It’s been an emotional few days and your body…” She growled, lifting herself off him and dropping down next to him.

He leaned his head back and laughed. “It’s nice to be appreciated.”

“If it happens with you I want it to be special, not just a beach hook-up. I care about you Miral, I don’t want to wager out friendship unless we are both sure. Snuggle with me and watch this sunset, we’ll have a couple of weeks together at Deep Space Nine before we jump into the shit, time for a couple of proper dates.” He said kissing her again.

“Okay.” She said smiling back at him. “You going to be okay?” She said gesturing to the tent in his shorts.

“I’ll worry about that, you worry about that basket full of snacks, and the brandy.” He said grinning at her as they relaxed back on their towels, she curled against him. 


	16. Go

The Alliance fleet was already in orbit around Kyrag while the crew of the Delta Flyer finished preparations to get underway. Icheb and Kyp were in the cabin checking over the shuttle’s systems while Seven reviewed their flight path. Miral busied herself performing a full maintenance check on the shuttle.

On Voyager’s bridge, Kathryn sat in the captain’s chair. Tuvok sat next to her, Annika at the console behind her, Tom at helm, Tre at operations, and Tal at tactical. B’Elanna stood by in the engine room to ensure the launch went as planned.

“All hands, Blue Alert.” Kathryn ordered.

“All stations report ready, Admiral.” Tuvok announced.

“Very well.” She said. “All hands stand-by for launch.” She announced. “Mr. Paris, take us up.”

The overhead doors in the hangar opened and Voyager lifted slowly up and out of the hangar. Tom engaged the engines to power them into orbit and everyone was thrown back against their chairs.

“Sorry, ship’s got a little more power than it did before, should’ve already engaged the inertial dampeners.” Tom said as he turned them on.

“Don’t kill us before we’re even out of the atmosphere, Tom.” Kathryn said.

The ship rattled and shook as it propelled across the sky.

“Understood.” He said

“Heat shields are holding, Admiral.” Tre reported.

“Thank you, Commander Tre.” Kathryn replied back.

The ship abruptly stopped shaking as they broke out of Kyrag’s atmosphere.

“And we’re in orbit and no one is dead.” Tom said turning around to grin at Kathryn.

“Good work?” She replied with a shrug. “Cancel blue alert. Alright folks, we have a brief break, as soon as the Flyer is away I expect everyone back at their stations.” Kathryn ordered.

“Tuvok, you have the bridge.” She said walking off the bridge after a nod from Tuvok.

-

“It looks like we are all set to go as soon as Miral finishes checking the hull plating.” Kyp said, glancing from Icheb to Seven.

“We’ll keep Icheb on the sensors and I’ll co-pilot for you and tactical if needed. Is that okay?” Kyp asked Seven.

“Yes, you’ll find my piloting skills are excellent.” She replied, nodding to him.

“I’d imagine faster reflexes as well.” Kyp added.

“I would have left that unsaid, but yes.” She said smiling at him.

Emeric poked his head into the shuttle. “Just wanted to come wish you all luck and I brought treats.” He said, setting a case on the floor next to Icheb.

“There’s some cheesecake in there for Seven, some of those weird fruit sandwiches you like, Kyp, egg and cheese sandwiches for Icheb, and some chocolate donuts for Miral.” He added making rounds in the shuttle giving each of them a hug.

“I’ll see you soon, brother.” He said squeezing Icheb. “I know it’s not a long ride but you always need snacks for road-trips.” He said, grinning as everyone thanked him.

He stepped back off the shuttle and Miral slid out from underneath it, startling him. “Geez, I was wondering where you were.” He said, looking down at her.

“Maintenance check.” She said, pushing herself to her feet. “Heard you in there, thank you for the donuts.” She said smiling at him.

“All homemade. I’m not sure what the food is like on DS9, this might be the last thing you four have that isn’t replicated for the next couple of weeks.” He leaned in and gave her a hug and kiss.

“I have to get over to hydroponics and train a crew member they assigned to me, just wanted to see you before you left.” He said.

“I’ll see you for a date on DS9 then, say two weeks from now?” She replied.

“Of course.” He said grinning and walking out of the launch bay.

On his way out he passed by Kathryn, Annika, Tom, B’Elanna, Naomi, Calin and Harry all coming in to see the shuttle off.

Everyone stood around for a few minutes talking, hugging, and wishing each other well. Kathryn lifted her head from a hug with Icheb and saw Seven standing near the shuttle door alone.

Kathryn broke away from the group and walked over to greet her. “Tre didn’t come to see you off?” She asked.

“She came by a little while ago, while Kella was asleep.” Seven replied. “She is still…” Seven sighed. “Angry with me.”

“I’m sure it’ll just take her a little time. What you did, telling us, you made it possible for her, Kella, and the baby to be saved. I’m sure she knows that.” Kathryn said lightly patting her shoulder.

“If I had spoken up sooner perhaps Kella would not be in Medbay right now.” Seven said, averting her eyes from Kathryn’s.

“She’ll be okay, Seven. If you hadn’t been here, though, Tre might not. Let’s call this one a win and not dwell on what ifs. And we missed you yesterday, you know you could have come along, you are family after all.” Kathryn said.

Seven sighed again. “I did not want to intrude. I am not your wife and that family belongs to Annika.”

“I can understand that feeling.” Kathryn said, resting her hand on Seven’s back and pulling her further away from the group.

“I know you’ve lost a lot and I wish there was some respite I could offer. I see the pain in your eyes when you look at me and then all I want to do is find some way to take that pain away. No, you are not my Anni, but you are Annika Hansen, and I married Annika Hansen because I love and adore every damn thing about her. You know Kathryn Janeway, you know she wouldn’t settle for anything less than perfection.” Kathryn said cupping Seven’s cheek.

Seven smiled and sniffled.

“I don’t know if it brings you any peace to hear it but you should hear it from one of us, I love you, Seven of Nine. I always loved you. Your Kathryn, she loved you, and while you may have been light years apart, there would not have been a day when you weren’t in her thoughts. I’m sorry I don’t have more to offer and I’m sorry I can’t clone myself and give one of me to you, but you go and do good work and remember that you are loved.” Kathryn said, smiling sadly up at Seven.

She put her other hand on Seven’s opposite cheek and pulled her in for a soft, sweet kiss.

“Thank you.” Seven said, her eyes rimmed in red, full of tears, when Kathryn withdrew her lips.

“It means…” She paused, drew in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, “more than you know. We will see you soon, Captain.” She said turning and boarding the Flyer.

Kathryn moved back to Annika’s side, all of the others besides Harry and Kyp had dispersed. Miral and Icheb had already boarded the shuttle.

“Sorry, darling.” Kathryn whispered to Annika when she reached her. “We can talk about that later.”

“A discussion is unnecessary.” Annika said, warmly kissing Kathryn’s cheek.

Kathryn turned towards Kyp and Harry.

“Commander Kyp, I trust you know the game plan and you know what to do if you encounter trouble?” Kathryn asked.

“Of course, Admiral.” He said with a smile. “If we run into trouble we will send a broadcast on all channels continuously to alert you. We have your flight plan; we backtrack until we are certain you have received our message then fall back to Kyrag.”

“Deep Space Nine has been under the protection of Dominion, Cardassian, and Starfleet assets, it should still be safe. I know the Alliance Fleet is carrying a lot of firepower but don’t engage the Borg unless you are certain you can win. We need everyone to get to DS9 safely, don’t take any chances.” She replied.

“Understood, Admiral. Permission to launch the Delta Flyer and take command of the Alliance fleet?” He asked.

“Permission granted, be safe Kyp.” She said.

Kyp turned and grabbed Harry lifting him off the ground and kissing him deeply. “I love you, Mr. Kim. Be safe and I will see you soon.” Kyp said.

“And I love you, Mr. Kim. See you soon.” Harry said smiling up at him.

-

“The Flyer is away.” Tre called out.

“Very well, Mr. Paris set a course to the position we’ll deploy the first communications relay in.” Kathryn ordered.

“Course laid in, Admiral.” Tom replied.

“Alright folks, we will be operating at condition five. We’ll be at minimal manning, unless otherwise necessary. The duty assignments are posted. This means one officer on the Bridge, one officer in Astrometrics, and one officer in Engineering, each accompanied by two crew members. You’ll each have a twelve hour shift in each location, if you encounter an issue you are unfamiliar with request the lead officer for that location, that’ll be me for the Bridge, B’Elanna for Engineering, and Annika for Astrometrics. The three of us are on a twenty-four hour recall so we’ll be out of the duty rotation. Chakotay, first watch on the Bridge. Harry, first watch in Engineering, and Tuvok in Astrometrics. Don’t hesitate to call a yellow alert if you need everyone on station. Everyone else is dismissed, get some food, get some rest.” Kathryn announced.

Chakotay stood by on the edge of the Bridge waiting for Tre.

“Tre” He said when she walked towards the doors. “B’Elanna and I would like to talk to you, if you have some spare time.”

“Yeah? What about?” She asked.

“Seven ran your DNA profile; we wanted to talk to you about your parents.” He replied.

“Oh? Yeah, I’ve got time. My first shift isn’t until tomorrow. I do need to meet Phoebe and Tal in Medbay but I have time. Where do we want to do this?” She asked.

“Meet us on the holodeck, say thirty minutes?” He said.

“Okay, that’ll give me time to check in on Kella. I’ll see you there.” She answered.

-

“I don’t think we should overwhelm her right away with recreations of her parents.” B’Elanna said to Chakotay.

“Of course not, I was thinking we’ll replicate Sandrine’s Bar with them in it, and we meet her outside and talk to her before we bring her in.” He replied.

“Okay, let me mess with the program.” She said, working at the holodeck console.

“And there.” She added as a building appeared next to them. It had a brick exterior and a sign above the door that said Chez Sandrine.

“Perfect.” He said with a half grin.

“You know, this is the first good news we’ve gotten about our Maquis cell.” B’Elanna said patting his back.

“Yeah, it gives me a little peace to know at least someone made it long enough to have a child. There’s hope that someone else could have made it out.” He said.

“Who knows, maybe those that were killed were a decoy so everyone else could get away. But yeah I get it; the point is there is hope.” She replied.

The doors slipped open and Tre walked in.

“I’m happy you are here, Tre.” Chakotay started. “I’m not sure where to begin, so I’m just going to jump in. Seven ran your profile and your parents were with B’Elanna and I in the Maquis.”

“Really? You knew them?” She asked. “I was so young when I was assimilated I don’t even remember what they looked like.”

“Yeah, come on over and sit.” B’Elanna said motioning to a bench in front of the bar.

Tre sat on the bench with B’Elanna on one side of her and Chakotay on the other side.

“You are Lauren Pierce. Your father was Troy and your mother Hannah Long. We thought they were lost in a strike the Dominion and Cardassians made against the Maquis but your existence proves otherwise. We don’t where they went or when they married just that they were likely either killed or assimilated when you were.” Chakotay said.

Tre took a deep breath and nodded.

“Troy was a large intimidating man but outside of battle he was like a big teddy bear. I believe he was part Bajoran, part human. He saved my ass more than a couple of times. He had the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen, almost emerald in color, deep brown colored skin, and absolutely towered over me. He was a hell of a fighter but we were always short on medics and he was good with his hands so he ended up acting as a field medic more often than not.” B’Elanna said.

“And Hannah, she was the littlest thing but damn was she good with a gun. I saw her fight off men that were three times the size of her. I wouldn’t have messed with her. She put Troy on his ass a couple of times.” Chakotay added.

“But what were they like?” Tre asked.

B’Elanna wrapped her arm around Tre. “They were good people. Troy was sweet and goofy, tough when he had to be. Hannah was small, feisty, fiery, hell most of the time the only one that could calm her was Troy. The two of them alone managed to free an entire Bajoran prison camp. We put what we know about both of them on this padd.” B’Elanna said passing the padd to Tre.

“Thank you both for this.” Tre said teary eyed, as she hugged B’Elanna then turned to hug Chakotay.

“Inside the bar, you could meet them.” Chakotay said.

“Not yet, I appreciate you both doing all this but I want to learn more about where I came from first.” She sniffled. “I just learned my name.”

“Don’t thank us, thank Seven. She did all the leg work; we were just here to fill in the blanks.” B’Elanna said.

“And she didn’t tell me?” Tre said sniffling.

“She thought it’d be better coming from people who knew your parents. She just found all this yesterday and came to us as soon as she saw they were Maquis. Everything she could find about them is on the padd too. If you decide you want to come down here on your own and meet them only your security codes or ours can unlock this program, it’s named ‘Tre01’. And if reading through all of that brings up any questions for you don’t hesitate to come to either of us and we will do our best to answer them.” Chakotay replied.

“I’m sure there will be more I want to know but right now I think I just need time to process.” Tre said.

“Take all the time you need sweetie, we’ll be around if you need to talk.” B’Elanna said.

-

Kella waited by the maturation chamber when Tal and Phoebe entered the Medbay.

“How are you doing, honey?” Phoebe asked, leaning down to hug her.

“I’m okay, can’t wait to get out of here. The Doctor is making me crazy.” She grumbled.

Tal leaned in and hugged her too. “We waiting on Tre?” She asked.

“Yeah, I thought she’d be here by now, she went down to meet with Chakotay and B’Elanna.” Kella responded, seeming frustrated, while Tal and Phoebe leaned over to look into the maturation chamber.

“You know, Kel, if you two have changed your minds, that’s okay. If you need more time to think about it, that’s okay too.” Phoebe assured Kella.

“Oh no, Aunt Phoebe, I’m sure. I’m sorry I’m just miserable sitting in Medbay. Being confined to this wheelchair or that bed doesn’t suit me, I’m muddling through. I apologize, we’re all here for the baby, I did not mean for my mood to make this about me.” Kella said exhaling loudly.

Phoebe crouched down in front of Kella, resting her hands on her knees, and looking up at her. “Honey, this is about you too. That little girl is here because of you and I always care about how you are feeling. I don’t want you to feel pressured, just know this is your choice, and we will love and support you either way.” Phoebe said softly.

“I know.” Kella said with a weak smile. “We’re sure though. Neither Tre nor I are ready to be moms and she deserves the stability, guidance, and support you and Aunt Tal can provide as her parents. She gets two awesome parents and we still get to be a part of her family. Truth be told from the moment I found out I was pregnant I never felt like she was mine. I felt like she was supposed to be yours and I’m sure this is the right thing to do, it feels right.” Kella said resting her squeezing Phoebe’s hands.

Phoebe stood and turned around when the doors to Medbay slid open. Tre walked in, a padd in her left hand, looking unsteady.

“Tre?” Kella said looking around Phoebe to see her. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, um, Seven found me and my parents in the Starfleet database.” She murmured as she walked over to Kella’s side. “They were Maquis, part of B’Elanna and Chakotay’s cell.” She said handing the padd to Kella.

Phoebe stepped away and moved back to Tal’s side, while the Doctor peeked his head out of his office, noticing they were all in Medbay now.

“How are you feeling about it?” Kella asked taking Tre’s hand and kissing it.

“A little shaky, I’m feeling a little less Borg knowing where I come from, a little excited, and a little terrified to learn more. I’m Lauren Pierce or I was before I was Three of Twelve. We can talk more about this later though. Let’s do this.” She said holding tightly to Kella’s hand.

The Doctor stepped out of his office and looked at Kella, she nodded to him, and he proceeded to them with a padd in his hand.

“Good afternoon ladies, we are all here today to make official the transfer of custody of the one known as ‘Baby Girl Janeway’ from Kella Janeway and Three of Twelve to Phoebe and Tal Celes. I could read all of the fine print to all of you but you are all already aware of what this means. Kella and Tre you are forfeiting any parental rights and Phoebe and Tal you are assuming all rights and responsibilities for the child. I just need a verbal confirmation from each of you.” The Doctor said.

The Doctor said each of their names and each woman agreed in turn.

“And it’s official. Do we have a name I can register her under?” He asked turning towards Phoebe and Tal.

“Alexandra Celes.” Phoebe said firmly.

“Very well…” The Doctor started.

“Alexandra Trella Celes, Trella in honor of her birth mothers.” Tal added.

Phoebe nodded in agreement.

“Very well, Alexandra Trella Celes.” The Doctor confirmed.

-

“Things are going to get busy, very soon. All the time we had together, time with the kids, with friends, and time alone, all sacrificed for this damned fight. I’m not ready to give it up but I suppose we owe a little more to the universe for all of the happiness we have been so blessed to receive.” Kathryn said to Annika when she entered the holodeck.

When she stepped into Annika’s view, she saw Kathryn wore a plush light blue robe and slippers. Annika figured there was nothing underneath. She stood staring at Kathryn thoughtfully.

“I’ve programed a log cabin in a meadow surrounded by tall grass and wild flowers, a large brick fireplace with a small Earth TV above it, plush couch, and a pond behind the cabin. There are a million things happening outside of these doors. But as long as we are not needed we have a little time. Today, on the precipice of the unknown, I just want to exist with you at my side. Let’s watch an old Earth romantic comedy, swim together naked in the pond, make love uninhibited. Let’s be Katie and Anni for one more day.” Kathryn said smiling warmly at Annika.

“Computer, start program.” Annika called out.

A small log cabin appeared behind them and they found themselves in a grassy field.

Annika wrapped her arm behind Kathryn’s back and they walked towards the cabin.

-

Renlay folded her arms and flopped onto the long, oversized, dark brown couch in the EPH, Dr. Smith’s, holo-office.

Dr. Smith pushed her wire-rimmed glasses up onto her nose then jotted something down on the notepad in her hand. She sat a few feet away from Renlay in a leather recliner with a small table at her side.

“I really don’t want to have this meeting. Ezri and I can work things out how we are going to handle co-parenting when it’s closer to time. We have eight more months. And why do you take notes anyways? You are powered by super-computers; you could literally just replay our entire interaction.” Renlay said frustrated.

Dr. Smith sat the notepad aside and rested her glasses on top of it.

“Old habit I suppose. And we could cancel this session but if we do I will not clear you to return to duty.” The EPH said lacing her fingers together and resting her hands on her lap.

“I just don’t see how this is beneficial” Renlay groaned.

“Feel free to see yourself out if you find you cannot commit to a civilized mediation session.” Dr. Smith said.

“I would like to return to duty.” Renlay sighed.

“Then are you prepared to listen with pouting and protesting?”

“Yes, fine.”

“We have been through this Ms. Sharr. To be blunt, and this is going to sound harsh, but what you are doing today is the same thing that drove you up onto the ledge of a bridge. You cannot put all of your problems on a list to deal with later. You have repeatedly blamed intoxication for the incident and let’s call it what it is, an interrupted suicide attempt, but alcohol does not change our motivations it only loosens our inhibitions. All of that to say you would have been standing on that ledge, or in an airlock, or on the holodeck with the safeties off contemplating the very same thing you were that night, even sober, whenever your emotions reached that same boiling point. Before I clear you for duty I need to see that you are committed to coping with all of your pent up feelings and emotions in a healthy and productive way. That starts here, with the source of a lot of those emotions, Ezri.”

“I understand, I’m ready.” She said dropping her head and sighing softly.

-

“We are in position to launch the second communication relay. Crewmen Lopez, bring us down to one quarter impulse. Crewmen Yoder, what is the status of the relay?” Chakotay called out from the Tactical Console.

“System checks are green, prepared to deploy.” Crewmen Yoder replied.

“Launching.” Chakotay said then looked up to watch the relay deploy and activate on the viewscreen.

“And it’s in place, the next course is laid in, Mr. Lopez, take us to transwarp for fifteen seconds, then down to warp five.” He ordered.

“Aye, Sir.” Lopez replied.

“Engage.” He ordered.

Calin sauntered onto the bridge with his hands buried in his pockets just as Voyager jumped to transwarp, the stars on the viewscreen blurred into solid streams of light.

“Lieutenant Paris, you aren’t on duty for another five hours. You should be resting.” Chakotay said to Calin as he crossed the Bridge and took a seat in the first officer’s chair.

“Have you tried sleeping on this ship? It’s a damned love boat. My stateroom shares a wall with Tal and Phoebe’s and whatever they are doing in there was actually rattling the wall. I was going to the holodeck but both are occupied. I considered going to Em’s room but I’m a little irritated with him because I’m pretty sure he is sleeping with my sister. To be honest this felt like the only safe place to dodge whatever’s floating in the air down there driving people into a sexual frenzy.” Calin vented.

Chakotay couldn’t do anything but laugh.

“Go grab some shut-eye in the ready room. I’ll wake you up when it’s time for your shift.” Chakotay said still chuckling.

Calin stood and walked off the bridge into the ready room.

“Dropping out of warp, there’s a fairly large debris field, and I am picking up a distress beacon.” Lopez announced.

“It’s Starfleet, there’s audio” Yoder said as he activated the transmission.

Seven of Nine’s voice played “Mayday, Mayday, USS Voyager this is…” then the transmission cut out.


	17. Getting Started

Mr. Yoder are you getting any other signatures off the debris? Can we tell if this is the wreckage of the Delta Flyer?” Chakotay asked.

“There’s too much debris for this to just be the Flyer but all of it looks to be Starfleet.” Yoder reported.

“Tuvok-Bridge, are you picking up anything on long-range?” Chakotay asked.

“There is nothing on long range, we will however be crossing into the Gamma Quadrant shortly.” He replied from Astrometrics.

“I don’t see a reason to alert the crew quite yet, take us in to investigate” Chakotay ordered.

-

Kathryn stepped out of the back door of the cabin towards the lake. She was wrapped in only a towel, a drink in each hand. The holodeck was brightly lit by an artificial setting sun.

She watched her wife swim towards the beach and could not stop her mouth from dropping open when Annika reached the beach, her full naked form in front of her.

Kathryn gulped seeing the beautiful being moving towards her. She’d found Annika stunning but watching her naked wife climb out of the water and walk towards her, water dripping down her tight curvy body, Kathryn couldn’t imagine a sight more beautiful.

Annika’s full body was on display. Her long blonde hair, heavy with water, hung down her back. Her supple breasts stayed firm against her chest as she approached. The metal of the starburst implant on her left hip shimmered in the setting sun. The scaring on her muscular stomach from the metal bands the Doctor removed had all but faded now.

She set the glasses down on a small bench next to her and picked up Annika’s striped beach towel. Kathryn could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as Annika closed the distance between them.

“It has gotten chilly shall we increase the temperature on the holodeck?” Annika asked as Kathryn wrapped the towel around her and rubbed her shoulders to warm her up.

“That was intentional. It will be much more comfortable to curl up in front of the fireplace together if it is a little chilly out.” Kathryn said with a grin.

“So you have intentionally made me cold and did not think meeting me halfway with the towel was the best course of action?” Annika said with a playful glare.

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that. I would have missed the opportunity to watch you.” She replied with a wink. “Whiskey?” She asked lifting both glasses and handing one to Annika.

Annika took the glass and took a sip, not taking her eyes off of Kathryn.

“Are you plotting revenge?” Kathryn asked suspiciously.

“Maybe…” Annika said pulling the towel tight against her shoulders.

“Come inside, I’ll make it up to you. There’s a fire, Tom program a film he promises we will like for us to watch, warm blankets, and I replicated some of that shepherd’s pie you like.” Kathryn said wrapping her arm around Annika and leading her inside.

“I’ll get you some food.” Kathryn said walking into the kitchen. “Go get comfortable on the couch.”

“I should put on some clothes.” Annika said glancing down at her naked body.

“No ma’am, you’ll find a plush robe on the chair in there and some fleece blankets on the couch. Now that I’ve gotten you out of your clothes I have no intentions of letting you put any back on.” She said grinning at Annika.

Annika draped her wet towel over a wooden chair at the table and pulled the robe on tying it loosely at the waist. She made her way to the couch, which was covered in blankets and pillows, tucked a pillow behind her back, and slipped underneath one of the fleece blankets.

Kathryn walked into the room carrying a bowl of shepherd’s pie and set it on the table next to Annika.

“This entire couch reclines.” Kathryn said pulling a handle on the side of the couch Annika sat on. Half of the couch opened up into a recliner.

“Oh, this is cozy.” Annika said smiling up at her and lifting the bowl of shepherd’s pie to her lap.

Kathryn left the room briefly and came back in wearing a robe, carrying her own bowl of shepherd’s pie, and set it on the other end table before retrieving her and Annika’s drinks.

She pulled the lever to recline the other side of the couch and slid in next to Annika under the blankets. She picked up her bowl and used it to warm her hands. “Computer, play film.” She said before taking the first bite.

“Did Tom mention what this was about?” Annika asked turning her head towards Kathryn.

“He did not, just assured me we would like it, and said it was an excellent movie from the 1990’s.” She responded.

“And you trusted him?” Annika said looking up at the title screen as the words ‘Showgirls’ appeared.

“In hindsight, I maybe should not have.”

“There is a very good chance that it is just pornography.”

“Well if it’s at least lesbian pornography perhaps it could give us some new ideas. And if not, I also had him program some cartoons and season thirty of that show Doctor Who.”

“I will give it a chance. On another note, the amount of pornography on this ship with a crew of this size is alarming. I cleared the memory buffers on the holodeck and erased programs that hadn’t been used in the last five years before we got underway and 99.5% of what I found was pornographic. I think we should consider implementing some rules regarding what you are allowed to do with holographic representations of crew members. I found a program called Paris 8312 in which the user engages in sexual activities with you and I after hand-to-hand combat.” Annika said with a sigh.

“I’ll kill Tom. We will have a meeting and impose some restrictions on the holodecks.” Kathryn said rolling her eyes.

“It was not Tom’s program, it was B’Elanna’s, and she is the only one to have used it . . . on three separate occasions.”

-

“Chakotay-Tuvok, I have scanned the debris we brought on board. It would make sense if it was the Delta Flyer but I do not believe it is. There are no signs of Omega radiation and this ship seems to have suffered from a structural failure, I am not detecting any signs of weapons fire. I did find what appear to be stress fractures in the metal.” Tuvok announced.

“We’ll keep looking and see if we can discern anything else from this debris field. Crewmen Yoder is trying to clean up the voice transmission, we’ll see if we can’t get any bigger pieces of debris for you to analyze. I don’t want to alarm the rest of the crew until we know what we are looking at.” Chakotay said tapping his combadge.

“Agreed, I’ll be standing by in the cargo bay. Crewmen Cline and Hertz are in Astrometrics.” He replied.

“Sir, I have something.” Yoder announced.

“Play it.” Chakotay ordered.

“Mayday, Mayday, U.S.S Voyager this is the time ship…” The broadcast was briefly interrupted by static. “need immediate assistance… engine failure… losing structural integrity.” Seven’s voice said.

“Chakotay-Tuvok, I’m picking up a large concentration of chroniton particles in the debris.” Tuvok’s voice cut in.

“It’s the Messiah, Admiral Terrance’s timeship.” Chakotay said with a sigh. “Judging by the degradation in this debris it’s been here for some time.” He said into his combadge.

“Are you certain?” Tuvok asked.

“Yes, they were having trouble with the ship when we left. They must have made a jump to try and intercept Voyager when it arrived here and missed the mark by ten years or so. After so many jumps the chroniton particles were eroding the hull” Chakotay said into his combadge as he dropped into the Captain’s chair.

“If that is the timeship, Seven of Nine should not have been on board.” Tuvok replied.

“Sometimes Matt had two or three of each of us on board, especially when he was getting ready to deploy people to other timelines. There was a second Seven of Nine on board when we departed. This explains why they never came back for us.” Chakotay answered.

“Let’s see if anything in this is salvageable and scan for signatures of escape pods in the nearby systems. We’re going to have to call the Captain on this one.” Chakotay said to Lopez and Yoder.

-

Kathryn sat behind Annika on the couch her thighs rested against Annika’s hips. Her naked chest was pressed to Annika’s bare back. She kneaded and massaged her wife’s chest and shoulders, paying little attention to the movie.

“This film is terrible, it is misogynistic and the acting is awful.” Annika said shutting her eyes and leaning back against Kathryn. 

“We could put something else on.” Kathryn said kissing Annika’s neck.

“No, computer terminate film.” Annika said. “Using your phrase, I just want to exist here with you. The movie only divides my attention and I want to entirely appreciate your hands on me.” Annika said and groaned when Kathryn found a particularly tight muscle.

“A little over a decade and a half and my heart still flutters when I’m close to you. I love every single thing about you.” Kathryn said between planting kisses on Annika’s neck and cheek.

“Mm, don’t ever stop.” Annika moaned relaxing her body.

“Admiral, we have a situation your presence is requested on the bridge.” Chakotay’s voice boomed through the holodeck.

Kathryn sighed with frustration. “Welcome back to Voyager, interruptions are our specialty.” She said slipping out from behind Annika and grabbing her combadge.

“What is it Chakotay?” She asked trying to mask her disdain.

“We’ve come across a debris field, it’s the timeship Seven and I were stationed on.” He announced.

“Be right there.” She replied.

“And it begins.” She said leaning down and kissing Annika.

-

“I don’t see any signatures from escape pods. It appears the ship broke up very rapidly after they sent that transmission. It looks like the tranporters were active when the ship broke apart but I am not picking up any transport signatures either. None of the pieces look salvageable either. This is grim but I am picking up traces of biological material throughout this wreckage. It looks like roughly thirty different DNA signatures.” Yoder said looking up at Chakotay.

“The Messiah had roughly a thirty-five person crew complement; it is very likely the ship broke up before anyone had time to react.” Chakotay shook his head and sighed.

Kathryn walked onto the bridge, back in uniform to her disdain. “Report.” She ordered.

“We’ve located the debris of the timeship Messiah, the one that Seven and I came from, Admiral Terrance’s ship.” Chakotay replied.

“Are we absolutely certain?” She asked.

“Yes, I just found the ship’s nameplate.” Yoder interjected.

Chakotay explained to Kathryn what he believed had happened to the ship and described all that they had found.

“So, what does this mean for us? Not to be unsympathetic towards the loss of a Starfleet ship but all those on it are still alive in this timeline.” She asked.

“It means we are all we have. There is no more help coming from the future unless it was already sent, but if the Messiah was destroyed here I don’t imagine they had knowledge of anything that happens past this or beyond what we already know.” He replied.

“If we are certain there could have been no survivors then we should continue on. This does not change our plans, we knew from the start that if we were going to defeat the Borg it was on us to do so. It is unfortunate but I still have faith that we will win.” She said.

“Understood. Lopez, lay in a course for the next relay deployment.” Chakotay said.

“I’ve got twelve more hours of time on the holodeck with my wife; try not to interrupt unless it’s dire.” She said glancing at Chakotay.

“Aye, Admiral.” He said grinning back.

-

Meredith walked onto the back deck of her farmhouse where Gretchen rested on a swing looking out over the green fields.

“Twelve births, just today.” Meredith said with a sigh sitting down next to her wife.

Gretchen turned to her, her eyes red rimmed, her face puffy. “I’m sorry you had a rough day.” She said patting Meredith’s leg.

“Oh honey, what is it? You miss the girls already?” Meredith asked cupping Gretchen’s face in her hands.

“No, well, yes of course I miss the girls, but that is not what I’ve been emotional about.” Gretchen sighed.

“I went for my appointment at the medical academy today, that pain I’ve been having in my leg, its osteosarcoma. It’s already metastasized, it’s in my lungs, pancreas, kidneys, and liver. It’s early but it’s aggressive.” She said dropping her head into her hands.

Meredith took a deep breath. “The FOY serum, your girls’ nanoprobes, they could repair the damage.” Meredith said.

“We talked about that, the energy draw from the nanoprobes alone could kill me. We talked about all of the options, none are good, and each has roughly ten percent chance of working. I am not going to suffer through the extraction and replacement of multiple organs and a limb.” Gretchen muttered.

“I know, darling. We spoke about this the first time through.” Meredith said slipping her arm around Gretchen’s back. “Did they say how long without treatment?” She asked.

“About a month.” Gretchen replied.

“Okay, we’ll make it a damn good month.” Meredith said, tear filling her eyes. “I’ll contact Voyager, let your girls know.”

“No, not until it is close, within days. They have to keep going. If they are going to win and take the Alpha Quadrant back from the Borg we can’t have them worried about me. They’ll come back for me, we can’t let them.” Gretchen answered.

-

“We are approaching the wormhole.” Seven said turning to look at Kyp.

“Get in touch with Deep Space Nine, let them know we have a fleet incoming.” Kyp ordered looking back at Icheb.

“DS9, DS9, this is the Delta Flyer from the USS Voyager request passage through the worm hole, we have fifty-three alliance ships accompanying us.” Icheb called over com.

“Proceed, docking bays forty-five thru seventy two are prepared for your arrival at the stern of Deep Space Nine.” A male voice responded. “Please be aware there is a Borg scout ship in the vicinity, any assistance your fleet can provide in terminating the vessel is appreciated.”

“We will do what we can.” Icheb said terminating the coms channel with Deep Space Nine.

“Kovig, Delta Flyer.” Kyp started. “There is space for twenty-four of your ships. Please dock all those carrying engineers at DS9 and send the rest into patrol around the station as soon as we are through the worm hole.”

“Very well, Kyp, we’ll be docking nineteen ships, I’ll deploy the rest around the space station.” Kovig replied.

“Entering wormhole.” Seven called out.

“Hold the ship steady” Kyp replied as the viewscreen and windows were filled with the blue and white lights of the wormhole. The ship vibrated wildly until it broke free of the wormhole and Deep Space Nine came into site.

The core of the space station looked exactly as it had when they departed, but now, it had been fitted with an extra four sets of rings to increase docking capabilities. 

“DS9, Delta Flyer, we will be docking with an additional fifteen A-K Alliance ships, who is currently in command?” Kyp asked.

“Understood, Captain Kira Nerys is in command of Deep Space Nine.” The voice answered.

“Please arrange a meeting for us with Captain Nerys once we have docked.” Kyp replied.

“She is standing by at gate forty-five, please dock the Delta Flyer there.” The voice called back.

“It’s just ahead, Seven. Do you see it?” Kyp asked pointing at the viewscreen.

“Just spotted it, taking the ship in.” She said as she slowly maneuvered the Delta Flyer into the docking port.

The docking port hissed as the exterior door on the Flyer and on the space station made contact. Both doors lifted open when the pressure normalized.

Kira boarded the Delta Flyer before anyone had the chance to even stand from their chairs.

“Welcome!” She said grinning as she moved in to hug Kyp then Seven. “I recognize you two obviously but these two?” She asked.

“Icheb and Miral.” Kyp replied.

“Mm yes, I should have recognized Icheb, Miral was very small the last time I saw her. Walk with me.” Kira said stepping back out of the shuttle while the other’s stood to follow her.

Kyp walked up next to her side while the other’s walked behind. “Has Kovig moored his ship yet?” Kyp asked.

“Yes, Commander Nog is meeting him. We’re all headed to the conference room Chief O’Brien is waiting, we’ve got roughly an extra hundred Starfleet Starships moored here and we need to get the fleet back underway as soon as possible. The sooner we get to work, the better. We’re going to start having trouble holding the station together, all these Starfleet personnel crammed into a space meant for a tenth of the people we have on board is getting a volatile. My security team had to expand the brig.” Kira said leading Kyp and the other down the passageway towards the conference room.

“Captain-Bridge.” Kira’s combadge chirped.

“Go ahead.” She answered.

“The Alliance ships made quick work of that Borg scout ship. It is dead in the water. They’ve already boarded it, and disabled all of the communications and tracking equipment. They report there is salvageable tech on board and the only two surviving Borg drones are in the brig on one of their ships. They are requesting task direction from you, Captain Kyp, or their Commander Kovig.” A deep male voice responded.

“Tell them to maintain control of it and the drones, using best judgement of course, if they need to destroy the ships or terminate the drones they may do so but only if they have to. Tell them to stand-by and we will provide further direction shortly. We are getting ready to have our command and tactics meeting, so please minimize interruption.” Kira ordered.

“Very well.” The voice answered.

Kira turned the corner and walked into the conference room with the others. Chief O’Brien, Nog, and Kovig stood on the far side of the table closest to the viewports chatting and looking outside.

Nog, seeing Kira enter, popped to attention and greeted her. “Captain!” He said.

“I want to make this as quick as possible so we can make sure we’re all on the same page and get to work.” Kira announced. “Please take your seats.”

Kira stood at the front of the room and activated the viewscreen while everyone else took seats around the table.

A spread of sandwiches, potato chips, and bottles of water filled the table.

“My uncle sent food up.” Nog said quickly when Kira glanced at the food suspiciously.

“He’s already trying to suck up…” she muttered shaking her head.

“Alright so, getting started we all know what we are here for. Top priority is getting as many Starfleet ships repaired, upgraded, and back into the fight as quick as we can. On the left side of the viewscreen and on the padds Nog will pass out is a list of the top priority ships. Our first order of business is the U.S.S. Enterprise. It suffered heavy damage in the last Borg attack on Earth and we need it back out there to command the fleet in the Sol System. The ships towards the bottom of the list are lacking full crews or are not structurally stable. We will have to piece together crews and cannibalize some of those ships to repair others. As soon as we start rotating ships out of the station others will arrive for repair and upgrade. All of the available engineers on the station, anyone with engineering experience from the surrounding planets and systems, and all those from the ships docked here are standing by for direction and training.” Kira took a breath and a sip of the bottle of water in front of her chair at the head of the table.

“Lieutenant Paris, I understand you will be leading the entire upgrade project with the assistance of one of the Kyrag Officers.” Kira said glancing towards Miral.

“Yes, myself and Lor’tak will farm out the Alliance engineers to train the Federation engineers on the station.” Miral replied.

“Okay, that just leaves us with one additional problem; we have been out of contact with Starfleet and the Federation for a week and a half now. The last communique we received granted permission to Captain Picard, Admiral Janeway, Commander Tuvok and myself to take any action we deem necessary to defend the Federation. Captain Picard has command of the entire mission until Voyager arrives. We have never gone this long without hearing from Starfleet Command, there are hundreds of reasons they could be silent but I think it is in all of our best interests to know why. Kovig, would you be willing to take a small convoy of the ships under your command into the Sol System to provide us with a tactical picture, perhaps take along one of our shuttles and see if we can make contact with Starfleet Command?” Kira asked.

“Absolutely, Ma’am. We are here to support your people in any way we can. Looking forward, I do not know this Captain Picard, I would prefer to receive any orders for my fleet from you, Captain Kira, or from Commander Kyp. Admiral Janeway spoke fondly of you and if she trusts you then so do I.” Kovig said.

“Understood, but you should meet with Captain Picard before you depart to discuss tactics. He has a better handle on what is going on in the Alpha Quadrant than I do. We have been fairly sheltered here; a stray Borg ship or two have come by, nothing that we couldn’t handle.” Kira replied.

“Then I shall as soon as possible. I will take twenty of my ships, with twenty we could defeat an entire Borg fleet, that will leave fourteen to defend the station. It would be helpful if we could take someone along that is familiar with the Alpha Quadrant.” Kovig added.

“I will accompany you. I know the location of the Starfleet Command Bunker and am familiar with its security protocols.” Seven said.

“With all that settled, I suppose the last piece we need to discuss is training the bridge officers on the new systems. Kyp, I trust that is a task you are more than capable of? I would help, of course.” Kira said.

“Yes, I have a holodeck program prepared. We can start that training as soon as you are ready.” Kyp replied.

“Alright, sounds like we have a good starting point. Brief your teams and let’s get started. Seven, Kyp, Miral, and Icheb, we have quarters set up for you that Nog can take you to.” Kira said dismissing everyone from the conference room.

**-Back on Voyager-**

B’Elanna caught Renlay as she exited the holodeck behind Ezri following their appointment with the EPH.

“You like to climb right?” B’Elanna said stepping in front of Renlay.

“Yea.” Renlay replied, frustrated that she hadn’t managed to make it to her quarters without having to talk to anyone.

B’Elanna slipped one of the two bags she carried onto Renlay’s shoulder. “No excuses, you don’t have duty and I need a friend to climb with. We’re going to go summit the highest peak on Earth.” She said grabbing Renlay’s hand and pulling her back into the holodeck.

“Do I get a say in this?” Renlay asked.

“Nope, there’s a lot of shit going on and I know we both need the distraction. I programmed Mount Everest, the temperatures will be more accommodating than normal but you probably want to toss on the gear in your bag before I activate the program because it will still be chilly.” B’Elanna said turning away from Renlay to unpack her gear and put on warmer clothes.

“I would really like to just go get some rest in my quarters.” Renlay protested.

“You can get some rest later. I programmed about a ten mile hike to the base camp, that part is easy. We can rest when we get there.” B’Elanna replied.

“But…” Renlay started.

“Just come with me, you’ve got nothing going on the next couple of days and I need an escape.” B’Elanna cut in.

“Fine, I’ll at least do the hike.” Renlay said unzipping the bag and pulling the warm clothing out.

“Thank you.” B’Elanna said. “Computer activate Mount Everest Program B’Elanna Paris.”


	18. Then and Now

Kathryn dropped her head back against a soft pillow and snuggled underneath the down comforter in her holodeck bed in the log cabin with her wife.

Annika curled her naked body against her wife’s back and wrapped her arms over Kathryn’s stomach.

“Everything okay out there?” Annika asked her mouth nearly against Kathryn’s ear.

Kathryn got goose bumps from the heat of Annika’s breath against her. “Yes, we found the remains of the timeship Chakotay and Seven came from. It broke apart; it looks like there weren’t any survivors.” Kathryn said rolling her head back to rest it against Annika’s chest.

“I find myself wavering.” Kathryn said with a sigh, rolling onto her back to see Annika’s face.

“How so darling? Annika asked rolling onto her stomach with her arm draped over Kathryn.

“This fight, it could be hopeless. We don’t know and any help that could’ve come from the future seems pretty shot with the discovery of the timeship wreckage. Us heading back into this fight, is it the best thing for our family, for Voyager, for Kel and Em, the Paris’? Do we owe more to the Federation? Do we owe more to the universe or should we just be taking what was given to us and live our lives peacefully? I don’t know how much more loss I can carry. The thought of losing you, our kids, or anyone else feels like a ton of bricks crushing my chest. How can I continue to lead us when I am fraught with the overwhelming fear of losing anyone?” Kathryn said with a sniffle.

“Darling…” Annika started, cupping her face. “You always were. Your ability to command and your instincts kept the ship safe and brought us all to a safe home. The thing that kept us safe was your heart; no loss, in your eyes, was an acceptable loss. We’re all here because you saved us. This course of action isn’t the best thing for any of us, you know that, but that isn’t the point. The reality of the situation is that we are in a position to do what no one else can, save billions of lives in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. We had peace, time as a family, and an incredible amount of happiness and love. If another single individual has the opportunity to experience what we have, we’ve won. Individuals have empathy, compassion for one another, a drive to be better, do better. Borg do not experience all of the rich emotions that make life worth living. As a Borg you are a single memory chip in the mainframe. And you know that if we can spare even a single being from that sort of existence then we can’t stop.” Annika said resting her head on Kathryn’s bare chest.

“I know...” She sniffed. “I just don’t like it. I want Em and Kel safe and to be in your arms.” She sighed and wrapped her arms around Annika.

“We’ll win, that’s what we do.” Annika said kissing Kathryn’s forehead.

“How can you be so sure?”

“With you in the Captain’s chair and this crew behind you, we can’t lose, it is not an option.” Annika said rolling her body on top of Kathryn. She rested her thighs on top of Kathryn’s and looked down at her. “Not mention we have the most powerful fleet we’ve ever encountered, a fleet we helped build up, to support us.” Annika said kissing Kathryn’s cheek, then the other, then caressing her lips with her own.

“You are perfect, darling.” Kathryn said cupping Annika’s cheeks and pulling her face down for another kiss.

“You always know the right things to say, I just need to get myself back into the Captain mindset. I think I’ve gotten a little soft in my old age.” She added with a light laugh. She wrapped her arms around Annika and ran her hands down the silky skin on her back. “We’ve all been through so much together, I know. I can and will have to, like you said, rely on others to be strong, too.”

Annika smiled seductively down at her, and arched her back forward when Kathryn’s finger tips reached the small of her back.

“Like right now?” Annika said grabbing her hands and pinning them down above her head.

Kathryn laughed and tried to free her hands but knew her efforts were futile against her much stronger part-Borg wife.

Annika captured both of Kathryn’s arms in one of her hands and used the other to tickle Kathryn’s side just under her ribs.

“I am the Captain, I do not think it is appropriate to be restrained by one of my crew members.” She gasped out between laughs, squirming underneath Annika.

Annika’s thigh found its way into the space between Kathryn’s leg and she relented with the tickles. She pressed her lips to Kathryn’s neck then moved her mouth to her ear.

“I did not mean to overstep rank, Captain.” Annika husked into Kathryn’s ear paused flexing her thigh muscles and rolling her hip forward against Kathryn. “I will release you, of course.” She said starting to lift her body.

Kathryn wrapped her legs around Annika and grabbed her back pulling her back down. “Wait, I believe I spoke rashly.”

Annika rocked her hips forward pressing herself down against Kathryn’s heat.

Kathryn licked her lips and gripped Annika’s back.

Annika gyrated slowly against her and ran her fingers through the thick auburn mane on Kathryn’s head.

Kathryn’s lips parted and she moaned softly as Annika rocked her body against her now throbbing, wet center. Kathryn delighted at the feeling of Annika’s breasts pressing into hers.

“Mmm.” Kathryn grunted in a deep husky voice. “I could never tire of how good your body feels against mine. You make me crazy.” She kissed and nibbled on Annika’s neck.

“There is not another single experience in all of my existence that I crave more or enjoy more than making love to you.” Annika whispered into her ear. She moved her hand down between their bodies and caressed Kathryn’s hips and thighs.

Kathryn moaned loudly when Annika parted her folds, slipping to fingers into her. She rocked her hips to meet Annika’s forward thrust, drawing a deep moan from Annika.

Annika maneuvered herself on top of Kathryn’s thigh, pressing her own wetness down against it, and rocking back and forth in rhythm with the fingers she thrust into Kathryn.

“Wait, slow, I don’t want this to be over so quickly.” Kathryn said feeling her muscles already starting to flex and pulse against Annika’s fingers.

Annika slowed her movements and Kathryn slipped her hand between her thigh and Annika and caressed her clit.

Annika let out a deep, throaty moan and picked up the pace again.

“We have hours and plenty of stamina for another round.” Annika said breathing heavily and moaning.

Kathryn’s fingers slipped inside and Annika immediately started to orgasm, she thrust harder into Kathryn putting her into the throes of an orgasm as well.

They came together, Annika’s orgasm soaking Kathryn’s thigh, Kathryn’s soaking Annika’s hand.

Annika lowered herself down onto Kathryn and held her tightly, both women panting and moaning, their bodies twitching with the after effects of their orgasms.

Kathryn, overwhelmed with the sudden release, found her eyes filled with tears. Annika slipped off to her side and snuggled up, holding Kathryn’s head against her chest. “I’ve got you, darling. We’ve got this. No matter where we are, you have this.” Annika pulled Kathryn tightly against her and kissed her cheeks and her forehead.

-

“What brought on the need to go climb the highest mountain on Earth?” Renlay said. “Also did we really have to carry all of our own gear ten miles for this hike? Couldn’t it have just been at the base camp when we got there?” Renlay asked, shifting the heavy pack on her back.

“If isn’t a challenge there is no point. Also I invited you because I was hoping for no complaining; otherwise I would have brought Tom.” B’Elanna said looking over the top of the black rimmed sunglasses she wore towards Renlay who walked at her side.

“Got it, no complaining. You want to talk about what’s got you so wound up? Last time I saw you like this was that bar fight you got Phoebe and I into on Acrunmoge when that A’Crun soldier wouldn’t stop trying to get Phoebe to go home with him. Also it might be a nice change to talk about your problems; I’m tired of talking about my own.” Renlay said, admiring the views from the mountain side path they walked down.

“Tom and I have just been fighting a lot. Being back in tight quarters on Voyager doesn’t help. He’s been moody about leaving Kyrag. He wants another kid and if I did, it wouldn’t be right now. Not in the midst of this mess. He threw a giant fit when Calin told him Miral and Emeric have been seeing each other. It has to be some kind of midlife crisis and I just needed some breathing room. We’ve been at odds about everything.” She replied sighing.

Their boots crunched on the snowy dirt under foot and the base of Mount Everest steadily grew larger as they approached.

“What’s Tom’s issue with Emeric?” Renlay asked.

“He’s our damn god son. We’ve seen Em with plenty of different girls and he thinks Em is going to somehow taint Miral. She’s his little girl and Em is a tall, attractive, charismatic, young man. I understand his fears but Em’s a good guy, better than anyone she’s brought home before. He’s in denial that she has been sexually active, even though I told him otherwise. I’ve walked in on her a couple of times; the girl has a Klingon sex drive. I’ve tried to guide her in managing it but there is only so much you can do without just giving in to instinct. He’ll get over it I just can’t handle another conversation with him about it right now, it was suffocating. How’d things go with you and Ezri?”

“I think I need to let it stew for a little while before I talk about it. Why don’t you tell me about this mountain we are going to climb. I never spent much time on Earth.”

“Well, the summit is the highest peak on Earth like I said. It was the Holy Grail for mountain climbers up until about 2120 when they banned excursions to the mountain. It took another fifty years for them to get the place cleaned up. They put a monument on the peak and did shuttle tours after but no one has been allowed to go higher then base camp since unless it was on a holodeck.”

“Cleaned up? Did tourist destroy it with trash?”

“Yeah, that and a lot of folks died trying to climb it. For a long time there was no way to get the bodies down. The peak is high enough that it extends into a region in Earth’s atmosphere that there is not enough oxygen for most people to function. In the 2000’s the number of climbers on the mountain were not managed well. With a short climbing season there would sometimes be so many people waiting to summit that people in line would run out of oxygen and be too stubborn to turn back. They eventually carved new paths to the summit to avoid all the gear and bodies that littered the path. Earth before the Federation was a ruthless place, people literally stepping over bodies, or others that were dying, to reach the top of the mountain. It’s the perfect metaphor for what was happening everywhere.”

“It’s crazy to imagine that the Sol system and Earth used to be so cutthroat. And you know an awful lot about history; I wouldn’t have thought you’d be so well versed in Earth’s history.”

“I’m passionate about learning the history of any place I’ve been. I don’t talk about it much because I don’t want it to impact the crew’s view of me as a hard Chief Engineer. I enjoy reading as well. I read a passage from an Earth philosopher, George Santanyana, that really struck a chord, ‘Those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it.’ It made too much sense to ignore. I did a lot of research into the history of the Federation because I was curious to find out how a populace with a relatively small amount of technology came to be the major power in the Alpha Quadrant. When you look into Earth’s history it makes perfect sense but it took a full scale revolution to drive humanity away from only worrying about personal gain.”

Renlay stopped and slipped the pack off her back. “I know there are snacks in here, I’ve only had breakfast. I’d like to take a quick break and have a little to eat. I’m interested though, please continue.”

B’Elanna stopped and dropped her pack. She leaned against the rocks on the side of the path and dropped to the ground next to Renlay.

“Most people are aware that the Federation has its roots in an organization on Earth they called the United Nations. The UN at its inception was only a collation of nations trying to prevent another world war from happening. Where things start to get interesting is how the United Nations morphed from a collation to a world government. The irony is that what would become the United World Federation and later the Federation of Planets was created because of the downfall of a country that, prior to the 2020’s and the Bell riots, were believed to stand for personal and religious freedoms.” B’Elanna paused and took a sip of water.

Renlay snacked on a small bag of trail mix and looked on intently. “That was the United States, USA, right?” She asked.

“Yes, that entire decade on Earth was at best a dumpster fire. Nowhere was worse than the US. There were five waves of a worldwide pandemic that killed millions, global warming from years of pollution caused hundreds of thousands of acres of forest fires, reports of some sort of murderous super insects, and the US was teetering on the edge of civil war. The different races on Earth were at the forefront of the problems the US had. They elected a man to the office of President not long prior to the 2020’s that only further inflamed race issues. 2020 brought a full year of riots and a re-election that took that President out of office. The ex-president, Valtti, gathered together militias of extremists to challenge the new president. The country fell into a violent civil war. Valtti’s followers gathered up anyone that was not Caucasian, heterosexual, and Christian. They were put into Ghetto’s or executed. The Bell riots happened in 2024 and it wasn’t until a few years later that the UN realized they had to intervene to prevent a repeat of the holocaust that happened during World War II. The rest is history, the UN liberated all those that had been oppressed in the USA and they annexed the country. The UN had never owned land per se, so they established San Francisco as their base and from there agreed that a worldwide government was necessary to prevent human rights from being violated. Eventually their base in San Francisco would become Starfleet Headquarters and when the United Federation of Planets was founded Paris was selected as the location for the headquarters of the new government.” B’Elanna paused and took a deep breath.

“They recognized that without intervention history would repeat itself. We can’t impose religious beliefs on one another but we can exist in a space where we all respect each other’s beliefs. The ethical and moral standpoints of the Federation are what the universe needed. You exist and you do your thing so long as what you are doing does not harm anyone else. It is simple, but powerful.” B’Elanna finished, standing and pulling her pack back onto her shoulders.

“That’s very eye opening. I can’t imagine existing in a place where being myself and loving who I love would be looked down on.” Renlay said pushing herself to her feet.

“Let’s keep moving, base camp is just a couple of miles ahead.” B’Elanna responded.

-

**Deep Space Nine**

Kira went to the quarters Kyp and Kovig had been provided aboard the station. She clicked on the chime next to the door and the doors slipped open.

Stepping inside she found Kyp on the bed to the left and Kovig on the bed to the right. Both men sat up to greet her. She glanced from Kyp to Kovig and was surprised how humanoid their bodies appeared, both wearing nothing more than tight black boxers.

They both stood and Kyp spoke but she found herself distracted glancing over Kovig. His scales alternated between teal, forest green, and a deep navy blue. They seemed to shimmer in the light of the room. His chest bulged in all the right places and a deep V shape in his abs seemed to point directly towards his boxers. She found herself briefly staring at the bulge in his boxers and admiring the muscle tone that poked out from either side of the firm plates in his legs.

“I’m so sorry.” Kira started. “I did not mean to stare. I have never seen so much of an A’Crun. Seeing you both in uniform I did not imagine you would look so humanoid underneath.”

Kovig laughed. “This is not a problem, Captain Nerys. I would likely be just as enthralled to see the human form.” He said with a wink of his deep orange-red eyes.

She laughed and sucked in a nervous breath. “I just wanted to warn you both, whatever is happening in the Alpha Quadrant is bad enough that the last time I talked to Admiral Terrance he demanded I take a Starfleet commission. He wanted to make sure there was continuity of command in the event he and the others were lost. They, the last time I talked to him, had been under siege from the Borg for nearly a week. I wanted to make sure you understood, Kovig, that you could be flying into hell. If there’s any doubt whether or not you could win, please for the sake of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants hop back to Deep Space Nine to re-group for more support.”

“I understand, Captain, we will fight cautiously. We can outrun the Borg but they can still track us, this means if we do have to run, Deep Space Nine needs to have a plan in place to respond or returning here we put this entire operation at risk.” Kovig answered.

“There are enough ships here to defend the station, we have also obtained the support of Cardassia and the Dominion. My first officer has procedures in place in case there has to be a retreat to DS9. Do not worry about the station, you keep you and your people safe and find out what you can for us.” Kira responded.

“We are prepared to support you and Starfleet in every way we can. Once Voyager has finished laying the communications buoys we will be able to call home for more support if needed. We will defeat the Borg, do not doubt that.” Kovig said.

**-Kyrag-**

“Please let me call your girls, you can already barely walk on that leg and I know you are strong and you just aren’t letting on how bad you are hurting.” Meredith said as Gretchen hobbled across the kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand, to sit at the end of the table.

“I would rather pass and them be angry with me then to pull them back here and away from the fight. Two quadrants at risk from the Borg takes precedence over one old lady.” Gretchen responded breathing heavily as she sat down.

“Sweetheart, don’t you want to give them the chance to be with you and say good-bye while they can?” Meredith answered resting her hands on Gretchen’s shoulders.

“With the transwarp drives on their ships they can be back within a couple hours. Where they are, what they are doing, what they have to deal with is more than enough without having to worry about me. I stand by what I said, we tell them when it’s time for me to go and that’s the end of the discussion. I am one person, they stand to save billions. I’ll tell you when it’s time.”

**-Voyager-**

Tom went to check in on the bridge and take over bridge watch from Calin. Tre called the bridge to check in from astrometrics and Tal from the engine room.

Tom entered the bridge as Calin’s watch team finished setting the eight communications relay. The relays were placed strategically so that if any two were eliminated there wouldn’t be degradation in coms.

“Report.” Tom called as he walked towards the Captain’s chair where Calin sat.

“Nothing out of the ordinary to pass, you will have five relays to set on your watch. We already have the positions for each calculated, all you will have to do is check our math. Commander Tal assumed watch in the engine room and Commander Tre in astrometrics. Admiral Janeway is in holodeck two, Captain B’Elanna is in holodeck one, and Commander Annika is in holodeck two. Flight path is laid in and there are no threats on long range sensors. Crewmen Emigh and Hardy will be assisting you.” Calin reported as he stood to greet Tom.

“Very well, I offer my relief.” Tom replied.

“I stand relieved.” Calin said presenting a salute.

“Dad, could I talk to you for a moment in the ready room?” Calin said quietly to Tom.

“Of course.” Tom said turning to follow Calin in.

The doors slipped shut behind them and Calin turned to face Tom as he walked in.

“Look, Mom went to the holodeck because she’s pissed at you. I’m not altogether thrilled that Em and Miral are seeing each other. I would’ve thought he would talk to me about it before just jumping in but he is a good guy, and whether you like it or not Miral is a grown woman. He wouldn’t take advantage, not of her, we’ve all been too close for far too long, and I know him well enough to know that. Aside from that, have some damn faith in Miral. She’s tough, like Mom. Nothing happens without her driving it. If this is what she wants we should be supportive, if it makes her happy we should be happy for her. And whatever issue it is you have with Em stands to drive Mom and Miral away.” Calin said.

“He just strikes me as a skirt chaser, I don’t like the idea of him after Miral.” Tom replied.

“And you weren’t? I’ve read your logs, he makes you nervous because he reminds you of your younger self, chasing any pretty woman that would give you the time of day.” Calin said glaring at his dad.

“That’s not exactly…” Tom started.

“It is exactly what you did. Emeric isn’t you and even if he was just like you, and he makes her happy that should be enough.” Calin interrupted.

“Captain Paris we have incoming.” Crewmen Emigh called over Tom’s combadge.

Tom walked rapidly back to the bridge.

“On screen.” Tom ordered.

Neither he nor the other crew members on the bridge recognized the approaching ships.

“They are charging weapons” Crewman Hardy shouted.

“Red alert, all power to shields” Tom ordered.


	19. Allies and Enemies

“This is base camp. The two blue tents to the left there are ours. The rest of the gear we’ll need to climb is inside. When people were still allowed to climb the mountain it was common practice to have Nepalese ‘sherpas’ as they called them carry the majority of climber’s gear to the mountain.” B’Elanna said walking over to her tent and dropping her pack.

“I don’t mean to break your rule about not complaining but if it was common practice why did I just carry a nearly hundred pound pack for ten miles?” She said glaring at B’Elanna.

“Realism? Go set your bag in your tent and we can grab some food at that large kitchen tent over there.” B’Elanna replied pointing to a large yellow tent a few hundred yards from them.

Base camp was littered with other tents and holo-climbers went about their business, checking gear, erecting tents, and discussing the conditions of the mountain.

Renlay dropped her pack in the tent and jogged to catch up with B’Elanna. “You programmed all of this?” She asked.

“Yeah, nothing like being outdoors, even if it is on the holodeck, and some physical activity to re-center yourself.” B’Elanna said pulling back the flap to the kitchen tent and stepping inside.

“B’Elanna, is this really about you needing to get away or was this a set-up to get me here? I don’t mean to be suspicious but on the way to this tent I was eyed by at least five of the most attractive women I have ever seen.” Renlay said stopping just inside the entrance to the tent.

“Holodeck, pause program.” B’Elanna said and the flurry of activity slowed to a standstill. “Okay, I asked around about your hobbies and preferences. I did a little bit of scheming and designed the program with the intention of you coming along. I have been frustrated with Tom though and I did need a break.” B’Elanna confessed.

“I don’t need people to coddle me or try to force me into activities that they think will ‘fix me’. I’m coping. I’ll manage and I don’t like being tricked.” Renlay said turning and walking back out of the tent.

“Wait, Renlay.” B’Elanna said following her back outside. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” She started.

Renlay paused and sighed, turning back towards B’Elanna.

“I’m not good with feelings, talking about them or expressing them, my Klingon side takes over and I just look for a fight.” B’Elanna said shaking her leg nervously and crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ve been where you are. I don’t know what happened for you to be pulled off duty, we weren’t all privy to that. What I do know is that you are going through a rough time. I know a relationship ended with someone you love and that you lost your best friend. I know you are too tough and too proud to reach out when you need a friend because you are afraid you are burdening people with problems that you feel are just your own. I also know how it feels to lose people close to you and not know what tomorrow looks like without them. Like I said things are complicated with Tom right now and I needed a break, I am sure he and I will be okay once I blow off some steam. But mostly I wanted you to know you have friends here looking out for you. I thought this would be a chance for you too, to blow off steam without the pressure of talking if you didn’t want to, chat up some pretty ladies if you had the desire, and you know find you again but with a friend holding the rope.”

Renlay sniffled and smiled, then hugged B’Elanna. “That sounds wonderful when you put it that way. Let’s go get some food.” She said walking back towards the tent.

“Underneath that tough Klingon exterior you really are just a soft snuggly kitten.” Renlay said smiling playfully at B’Elanna.

“If you ever tell anyone that I will find a way to lock you in your quarters permanently.” B’Elanna replied with an impish glare.

-

“We are approaching the Sol system.” Kovig called across the bridge of his ship the Jar’hrg. He turned to the A’Crun officer behind him. “The fleet stays cloaked, deploy in pattern Zeta 1, canvass the system for Borg and get scans of all planets. We need to know where all of the Borg are, if they have conquered any planets, how many there are, and the type of ships they are on. No one fires unless they are engaged by the Borg first. This is reconnaissance mission only, we do not want them to know we are here.” Kovig ordered.

His first officer nodded, pulled on a head-set, and went to work contacting the rest of the ships in the convoy.

“Starfleet’s spacedock is still intact.” Seven said moving towards the large viewscreen at the front of the bridge. “That is a good sign. Can we scan both Earth and the spacedock for lifeforms?” She asked turning her head towards Kovig.

Kovig’s operations officer glanced at him and Kovig nodded.

“Millions of humanoid lifeforms present on Earth, roughly two thousand Borg signatures found. There are three hundred and fifty three humanoid lifeforms on the spacedock, no Borg.” The Operations Officer replied.

“Try hailing Starfleet Command on the secure frequency I provided. My access code is November-Sierra-three-five-eight-four.” Seven said examining the damages to the spaceport.

“Looks like some of the lower decks are gone. The environmental control level is damaged but they have containment fields up.” Seven added turning to Kovig.

“We have incoming Borg!” The Ky tactical officer called out.

“On screen.” Kovig ordered. “It’s just a couple of scout ships.” He said as the small green and black Borg vessels appeared on the screen. “Helm, keep us at least two hundred kilometers from them. Stay at impulse speed so they don’t detect our warp signature.”

“Roger, sir.” The helmsmen called back.

“Jar’Hrg, this is Earth Spacedock. Starfleet command on Earth has gone silent. Our sensors have been damaged beyond repair I can hear you calling but I do not see you out there. I cannot find any information about your ship in our database please identify your home planet, ship type, and commanding officer. Also how you obtained Seven of Nine’s access code to this frequency.” A male voice familiar to Seven responded to their hails.

Seven moved to the operations console and took the headset from the OPS Officer “Earth Spacedock, this is Seven of Nine, I am onboard an A’Crun vessel. USS Voyager has struck an alliance with the A’Crun and Kyrag species they encountered in the Omega quadrant. We’re here with a small convoy of ships conducting reconnaissance on the Sol system. What is your situation on the Spaceport? Do you require assistance?”

“Damn good to hear a friendly voice. We thought we were alone up here. This is Captain Geordi La Forge. We are holding our own. We have a small fleet of Birds-of-Prey and Romulan Warbirds that have been protecting the Spaceport and Earth. A little over a week ago a Borg Fleet entered the region and we were successful in forcing their retreat but during the attack several of the Borg ships were able to land on Earth and we have not been able to contact Starfleet Command since.” Geordi replied.

“Captain La Forge, I am happy to hear your voice as well. The fleet is grouping at Deep Space Nine for repairs and upgrades, the USS Enterprise expected that your ship would be docking right behind them. After being unable to reach you they assumed the USS Confidence had been destroyed.” Seven replied.

“I was on my way to take command of the Confidence when the commanding officer of the spaceport was killed in a Borg attack. As the ranking officer on the station I assumed command of the spaceport. The USS Confidence is still sitting safely in a hangar on board. My crew has been conducting repairs here.” He answered.

“Have you attempted to send anyone to check on the situation at Starfleet Command?” Seven asked.

“We launched a shuttle but the Borg zeroed in on it so quick we only had enough time to transport the crew back to the station before it was destroyed. We’ve only been able to keep them at bay with cloaked ships. We didn’t want to risk our modest number of defending ships when we don’t know what we are going to find on Earth.” He said.

“Captain Kovig, your shuttles cloak. Will you allow me to pilot one down to Earth to ascertain whether or not Starfleet Command has been destroyed?” Seven asked.

“I will accompany you. The fleet is safe as long as they avoid the Borg ships and you will require assistance if you encounter any drones on the surface. I assume you mean to set down some distance from the Starfleet Command bunker to avoid giving up its position.” Kovig replied.

“I can handle myself against drones, Captain.” Seven said.

“This is much too important of a mission for me to send you alone and I am the best fighter I have. Also I am under orders, from the A-K Alliance, to make contact with Starfleet Command as soon as possible.” Kovig said.

Seven nodded to him. “Captain La Forge, we are going in with a cloaked shuttle. We will update you on the commands status once we have returned.”

“Understood, be safe down there. We believe the Borg have found the command bunker.” Geordi replied.

“You stay safe as well, contact the Jar’hrg if you run into any problems.” Seven replied handing the headset back to the Operations officer.

“Shall we?” Kovig said, motioning Seven towards the turbolift. She nodded and followed him in.

-

Kathryn walked commandingly onto the bridge.

“Report.” She ordered walking to Tom’s side.

“We’re surrounded, the other ships just appeared. We’re still cloaked but we can’t make way in any direction without risking a collision. They haven’t moved, haven’t attempted to fire. It seems like they are just scanning.” Tom replied.

“Are we in the Gamma Quadrant yet?” She asked as Tre crossed the bridge to take her station at the operations console.

“Yes, Admiral we entered the Gamma Quadrant a few hours ago.” Tre responded working rapidly at the console.

“Get Lieutenant Ezri and Commander Julian up here, I want to know if they recognize these ships. What planets are in the area?” Kathryn asked.

“The Founders, or changeling’s homeworld, is 3 lightyears from here.” Tal responded from tactical.

“Have we tried to open a coms channel to them?” Kathryn asked.

“We have not, your order was to stay cloaked unless we were under attack. I didn’t want to risk scanning them either” Tom replied. Kathryn nodded and moved towards the viewscreen to examine the ships more closely.

Ezri walked onto the bridge with Julian just behind her. “Reporting as ordered, Admiral.” Ezri said stepping to Kathryn’s side while Julian hung back next to Tom.

“Do either of you recognize these ships?” Kathryn asked turning her head to see Ezri then Julian.

“Jem’Hadar.” Ezri replied. “They are Dominion, they serve the Founders.”

Kathryn looked back at Julian and he nodded.

“Friendly with Starfleet?” She asked.

“Yes, they have been for some time.” Julian said.

“Very well, drop cloak, and open a coms channel.” Kathryn said.

“Dominion ships, this is Admiral Janeway, USS Voyager. Please state your intentions.” She said.

Odo’s face blinked into view on the screen. “Admiral Janeway I am Odo, it is good to see you. We were informed that you may be crossing through our space but did not realize you would be cloaked. My ships detected a cloaked ship and were not able to determine the ship’s origin. Stand down from weapons.” Odo said turning his head back towards his crew.

“The Dominion ships are standing down.” Tal called forward.

“We are making our way to Deep Space Nine via the wormhole. With your permission we have five more communications relay’s to set between here and there so that we may maintain coms with our allies in the Omega Quadrant. Feel free to scan our ship and you’ll find the relays awaiting launch on our flight deck. I’ll transmit the locations we intend to deploy them.” Kathryn replied.

“Drop shields, transmit coordinates.” Kathryn ordered Tal.

“I will add your gear to our database so our ships will not attack the relays. You may deploy them as you see fit. I would be interested in obtaining clearance to utilize the relays. We have been supporting Deep Space Nine in the Beta Quadrant to keep the station clear of Borg. It would be advantageous to us to be able to communicate without any time delay with all of our ships there.” Odo said.

“We will transmit frequencies and a clearance code to you as well as the coordinates for the rest of the relays. Have you encountered any Borg in this Quadrant?” She asked.

“We have not as of yet. We intend to help Starfleet defeat the Borg in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants so they do not make it here.” Odo replied.

“That is good news. We will remain uncloaked for the remainder of our journey through your space to avoid any further problems. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Odo.” She replied.

“Safe travels, Admiral” Odo added.

-

“What is this place?” Kovig asked stepping out of the A’Crun shuttle into a large overgrown wheat field.

“We are on the outskirts of Bloomington, Indiana. The bunker Starfleet Command is taking refuge in is approximately 1.5 kilometers from our curtain position. I did not want to risk landing any closer.” Seven replied, slinging an A’Crun phase rifle over her back and tucking a knife into her boot.

“I did not sense any Borg drones nearby on our way in. Hopefully this is a short hike and not a battle to reach the bunker.” Kovig replied.

“Try to keep your head low, below the tops of the wheat stalks. This field will take us to within a couple hundred yards of the bunker. There is a well-hidden rear entrance we will be able to reach from there under the cover of a heavily forested area.” Seven said starting to walk towards the bunker with her hand on the phaser at her hip.

They walked for several minutes through the wheat field with Seven repeatedly checking her scanner to ensure they were still moving the right direction.

“Why was this place chosen for a fallback bunker? On Acrunmoge if our military were threatened we would have chosen a mountainous or impassable area not a giant open field.” Kovig said.

“They were arrogant to assume they would never come under attack. This planet has been peaceful for so long they did not believe their headquarters could fall. This bunker was left by the people that used to govern this region. It was only chosen because the current Starfleet Fleet Admiral knew of its location. He and Admiral Janeway grew up nearby.” Seven responded in a whisper.

She put her fist up indicating to him to crouch lower and be silent. “Two drones ahead.” She whispered back to him.

He heard rustling in the brush behind him and spun around. He found himself looking up a drone with a rifle pointed at him. He yanked a knife free of his belt and as quietly as he could wrestled the drone to the ground, slicing his knife across the drones neck as they fell.

The two drones standing in the tree line heard the noise and moved towards them. Seven unsheathed her phaser and held her knife in the other hand.

As soon as the two drones were close enough she dropped onto her back and pushed herself towards them firing two shots at the head of the drone to her left and launching her knife at the other.

Both drones dropped to the ground.

“You can handle yourself.” Kovig said grinning down at her.

She climbed to her feet and went to remove her knife from the drones head. She crouched down and rested one hand on the drones forehead and yanked on the handle of the blade to withdraw it from the drones temple.

Hearing more shots being fired she dropped her head and spun around to face the noise. Two more drones stood over her with weapons drawn. She reached for her weapon knowing she would not be quick enough to stop them before they could fire. She shut her eyes when she heard them fire.

Kovig dove between her and the weapons fire putting the closet Borg to him down with a knife to the neck and knocking the other to the ground. He reached down and pulled the trigger on the downed Borg’s weapon to eliminate the other.

When she reopened her eyes Kovig stood over her rubbing his shoulder and offering his other hand to her.

She smiled up at him. “Looks like you can hold your own too. Are you injured?” She asked taking his hand and rising to her feet.

“Yes, it is not serious. I do not think they broke my plate.” He turned his back towards her so that she could see the injury in his shoulder blade.

“The bone plate has a small hole from the phaser blast, it looks broken in a couple of places, and you are bleeding.” She said tearing the sleeve of her blouse from just below her shoulder. “Let me.” She said.

She wrapped the fabric through his arm pit and over his shoulder, pulling it tight. “They’ll have dermal regenerators in the bunker. We’ll be able to repair the damage there. Do you have full use of that arm?” She asked.

He flexed his arm and straightened it. “It’s sore but yes. Those are powerful weapons. I’ve never had a plate broken.” He responded and groaned.

“Avoid phaser fire in the future. You are too important to be lost on my behalf.” She replied patting his back.

“Yes but a phaser blast may have killed you, I am only wounded.” He replied with a grin.

“Fair point, thank you. The quicker we get inside the less likely we are to encounter this situation again. The Borg are no doubt in the area trying to locate the bunker once they notice drones are missing they will start to converge. We need to move quickly.” She said.

He nodded and she sprinted towards the rear entrance of the bunker. Kovig had little trouble keeping up.

After a few minutes of running through the forest she spotted the hatch. She dropped down and tossed aside a hinged wooden door covered in grass revealing a large metal hatch with a wheel handle. She spun the wheel to release the hatch. Inside was a ladder leading down into a dark hallway.

“I’ll go in first, I don’t know how they’ll react if they see you first. Pull the wooden door on top of the hatch as you are shutting it to hide the entrance.” She said swinging her feet onto the ladder and started down.

Kovig swung the hatch shut behind them and followed Seven down the ladder.

As she climber down she could see the haze of the yellowish emergency lights glowing but didn’t hear any activity inside.

She reached the cement floor of the bunker and glanced down the hallway. She looked ahead and saw the rear airtight door to the bunker was open. She sighed when she noticed the bodies littering the floor between her and the doorway.

“They must have lost the fight for the bunker.” Seven said quietly and dropped her head.


	20. Bunkers, Meetings, and Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay between chapters. Real life got serious and I had a furry four-legged best friend to see off. A few days ago a yellow lab named Sophie arrived on the other side of the rainbow bridge and is finally able to run and play again.

Ezri relieved Calin on the bridge and he made his way down to the mess deck to get some food.

Calin walked up to the buffet and shoveled eggs onto his plate, grabbed a bagel and a couple pieces of a meat resembling bacon and took a seat.

Emeric finished cleaning up the galley, loaded his plate with food from the buffet, and sat down across from Calin.

“How was bridge duty?” Emeric asked while shoveling a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

“I’d really rather not talk to you right now. I just want to eat my breakfast in peace and go grab a few hours of sleep.” Calin said glancing up at Emeric then returning to his breakfast.

“What’s going on Calin?” Emeric asked.

“I’m a little pissed that I had to hear about you hooking up with my sister from someone that watched you leave her quarters first thing in the morning the other day. I thought we agreed if you were gunning to date Miral you’d talk to me first.” Calin stood and took his half full tray to the replicator and set it inside.

“What are you more pissed about? That I hooked up with your sister or that I didn’t ask your permission first?” Emeric asked irritated.

“Fuck you, Em. I just thought you’d talk to me so I didn’t have to hear it from someone else. You’re my best friend and Miral is my damn sister. We’ve all been friends for years, you want to put getting some over that, then find a new best friend.” Calin fired back at him.

“Wait, wait. It wasn’t even like that. I’m sorry, I’ve just had people coming at me from all angles about this and she’s not even here to defend herself. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Emeric replied trying to defuse the situation.

“I don’t care if you guys are together and I know it’s not fair for you to feel like you have to explain yourself to me. I wasn’t exactly receptive when you mentioned it before so I get that you’d be hesitant to talk to me about it. It just upset see me to hear it from someone else. I didn’t want to talk about it right now because I needed a minute to cool off…” Calin said shaking his head.

“The day everything happened with Kella I was upset. Miral and I watched cartoons in her quarters and I fell asleep next to her on the couch. That’s I was leaving her quarters in the morning. We hung out again before we got underway and kissed but you know I wouldn’t jeopardize any of our friendships unless both she and I were sure this was something we wanted to pursue.” Emeric said.

“Alright, thanks for the talk, Em. I’m going to go get some sleep.” Calin replied turning to walk out of the galley.

“Are we okay?” Emeric called behind him.

“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you later, I’m exhausted. Need a room transfer; my neighbors have been keeping me up.” Calin replied.

Emeric laughed. “Aunts Celes? I think Commander Chakotay is addressing that issue today. Some of the engineers were working on a stateroom towards the stern of the ship early this morning. I believe they are being moved.”

Calin sighed loudly. “Thank you, Commander.” He said clasping his hands together.

-

Kathryn leaned back in her chair in her ready room sipping a cup of coffee and glancing over the crew reports from the time she was off duty.

Annika sat on the opposite side of the desk drinking a protein shake and doing the same. “I am pleased that we were not under attack before we reached Deep Space Nine but not content with us having to cut our rendezvous short.” She said looking up at Kathryn and smiling.

“I cannot make any promises about when we will be able to cash that rain check but you reminded me that we will have decades after this to spend making up for any lost time.” Kathryn said with a grin and a wink.

Annika stood, made her way around the desk, and leaned down to give Kathryn a hard, deep kiss. “I am going to Astrometrics to ensure everything is running smoothly. I’ll also perform all of the maintenance checks you have assigned for the crew today to give everyone a break.”

“I’ll see you at home, in our quarters, this evening, darling.” Kathryn said beaming a smile to Annika as she slipped out of the room.

“Commander Tal and Phoebe report to the ready room.” Kathryn said tapping her combadge once she found herself alone.

Tal excused herself from the bridge and walked into the ready room, Kathryn gestured to her to sit down.

“I have a couple of things to address with you and Phoebe. Nothing serious just a few administrative things.” Kathryn said looking up at Tal over her cup of coffee.

“Phew, that’s good. I haven’t been on the bridge long enough to cause any real damage.” Tal replied.

“Let’s keep it that way. You have all the info you need to set the relay you’ll be deploying on your shift?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes, Admiral. I reviewed your orders when I came on watch and no cloak unless attacked by Borg.” Tal answered.

“Yes, if you encounter any other species call for a yellow alert with shields, no weapons powered, and I’ll come to the bridge. I have meetings all morning and will be here but after that I am going to make my rounds of the ship.” Kathryn said.

The doors opened and Phoebe entered sporting a yellow and black Starfleet uniform with no rank insignia.

“Admiral.” Phoebe said smiling at Kathryn as she stopped just inside the door with her arms clasped together behind her back.

Kathryn laughed lightly. “Sit Pheebs. That uniform looks good on you.”

Phoebe moved over and sat down next to Tal.

“Alright ladies, first order of business is finalizing the custody transfer of Alexandra Celes. I just need you both to sign this padd. The Doctor, Kella, and Tre have signed it off but it still needed my signature and then both of yours again.” Kathryn said sliding the padd to them.

They both signed and passed it back to her.

“It is my understanding that it’ll still be about another three weeks before you’ll be able to take her out of the maturation chamber. I wanted to make you both aware of all your options for when that happens. Phoebe my intention is to have you go through our basic Starfleet training program on the holodeck and we added an advanced security program that will take you an additional week before we commission you. Lastly I want you to be fully trained on the ships systems before we put you into our duty rotation. I know you have experience with most if not all of the systems from helping with upgrades to Voyager but I’d like you to spend one additional week shadowing officers at each of the watch positions.” Kathryn glanced at Phoebe who nodded.

“That’ll put us up to the time when Alexandra is ready to be taken out of Medbay. Annika will fill in for Tal in the duty rotation to give the three of you a few days to get settled from there it is up to the both of you how we proceed. We converted one of the lower deck crew berthing’s into a child care center, three crew members with children will man it, and you are more than welcome to utilize that so that you can both be in the duty rotation. The other two options are to pull one of you completely from duty until you are comfortable resuming or for you to take turns in one duty slot so that one of you is always off to take care of Alexandra. I don’t need an answer today. Sleep on it and let me know.” Kathryn said looking between the two women.

“Understood, Admiral. Will that be all?” Tal asked.

“One more thing, we have had complaints from the crew members on either side of your quarters and a few others in the same hallway, noise complaints.” Kathryn said clearing her throat. “We are moving you to the stern end of the hallway. Engineers have been working since early this morning to enhance sound dampening in the walls and have combined a senior officer and a junior officer stateroom so you’ll have two bedrooms and a large living room. They should finish their work early this afternoon and will help you move your personal effects down the hall.” Kathryn said taking another sip of coffee.

“Ohh . . . sex noises, I assume. I’m sorry, that’s embarrassing.” Phoebe said her face turning a bright shade of red.

Kathryn laughed. “Never mind that, we are telling the crew it was to give you extra space for your new child. Consider in the future utilizing the ship’s sound dampening fields as well? Especially when you have a child sleeping in the next room. Don’t worry; we are installing baby monitors as well.” Kathryn finished.

-

“Renlay-B’Elanna, everything going okay on the mountain?” B’Elanna called into her combadge as she walked to the bridge.

“Just enjoying breakfast with some very attractive ladies, you going to be back in time to cross the ice fall to Camp I today?” Renlay asked.

“Yes, once you finish eating get your gear around. I have to meet with the Admiral and I’ll be back on the holodeck.” B’Elanna answered as she walked through the bridge to the ready room.

“Good, I was getting a little antsy sitting still, see you soon.” Renlay responded.

The doors the ready room opened Phoebe and Tal walked out as B’Elanna entered.

“Captain Torres.” Kathryn said standing as B’Elanna walked in.

“You rang?” B’Elanna asked making herself comfortable in a chair across from Kathryn as Kathryn sat back down.

“I am going to make this as brief as possible to avoid any undue embarrassment regarding the issue. Senior Officers are expected to uphold a certain level of decorum and respect for fellow officers. Consent regarding holodeck programs has been somewhat of a grey area, we will be issuing some strict policies to correct that. Once you have finished your trip with Renlay you will be responsible for programming the new controls into the holodeck, I will review your work, and only my command codes will unlock them.” Kathryn handed a padd to B’Elanna detailing the upgrades.

“Admiral… I…” B’Elanna stuttered.

“Please do not explain. While it may be flattering to locate a holodeck program of a sexual nature involving one and their spouse it is highly inappropriate, and even more inappropriate to have not been consulted, perhaps even bordering on a violation of some sort. I will respect your privacy and this stays between you and I, and of course Annika who found the program. I would like these controls implemented to avoid any future situations like this. And I want you to consider how you would feel if you learned lower deck male crew members created a holodeck likeness of you to engage in sexual activity with. There will be no official record of this but I am disappointed. If you wish to further explore your sexuality perhaps it would be more appropriate for you to do so on the holodeck without involving members of this crew. You are dismissed.” Kathryn said turning her attention back to the reports on her computer.

-

**Earth: Starfleet Bunker**

“I’ll move ahead, I’m familiar with this bunker.” Seven said to Kovig. “Do you require light? I can activate the light on my rifle.”

“No, just a moment and my eyes will adjust. A’Crun see very well in low-light. If there are Borg around a flashlight may give us away.” Kovig whispered back.

“And the benefit of being an ex-borg with an artificial eye is I have night vision.” Seven said back as she creeped down the passageway keeping a hand against the wall.

“Let’s check those bodies, I think I see Borg implements.” Kovig whispered back.

They both moved slowly, low to the ground, alert for any noises.

Seven got to the first body, she looked down, and realized it was Borg. They continued forward checking each of the corpses for life signs.

“All Borg, perhaps they won the fight and retreated to the lower levels of the bunker.” Seven whispered when she reached the door.

“Wouldn’t the power still be active if they were still here?” Kovig asked quietly.

“They could have isolated it to just the lower levels. Stay alert for more Borg. If we cross the main room, head down the stairs in the northeast corner that will take us down a level to where the holodecks are. At the south end of that level is a hatch that leads into the lower stores and a fall back point.” Seven replied.

They moved slowly scanning the room and made their way to the stairs without issue, stepping over several humanoid bodies and Borg on their way.

“I don’t see any movement, the Borg must have thought they cleared the bunker and departed.” Seven said standing from her crouched position at the bottom of the stairs and walking towards the hatch.

Kovig followed as quietly as his large feet slapping against the floor would allow him.

Seven reached the hatch and typed in her command code.

“Stand back, I’d expect weapons fire as soon as I open this.” She said to Kovig.

Kovig moved away from hatch and she yanked it open from behind tossing herself backwards away from the opening.

Several phaser bursts hit the ceiling above the open hatch. “Identify!” A male voice yelled through the opening.

“Seven of Nine and one of our allies, Captain Kovig. Check the command code I put in!” She yelled back.

“Matt Terrance here, toss your weapons down, and come on down.” Matt yelled up.

“I’ll drop our rifles but if I will be keeping my knife, I’m not comfortable being completely disarmed without being able to see your face.” Seven responded.

“Wouldn’t expect any different.” Matt replied.

Seven pulled her rifle off her shoulder and grabbed Kovig’s tossing them both into the opening. They heard the noise of someone below catching the guns before they hit the ground.

“I’m coming down.” Seven said as she climbed into the opening and onto the ladder.

Kovig waited at the top his hand hovering over his phaser as Seven descended.

Seven reached the bottom and looked around the brightly lit room. Matt stood in front of her looking a little more grey but very human. “It’s safe Kovig, come one down.” She yelled up.

She grabbed Matt and pulled him in for a tight hug, so tightly he groaned at the pressure.

“I’m happy to see your face.” She said.

“Not as happy as I am, I wasn’t sure if we’d be getting out of here. It’s been about a month since we had to retreat, there are a few hundred of us crammed in here. I think we only lost about ten on our way in but our food stores down here are running low. We didn’t want to chance throwing that hatch open without knowing the Borg were gone, we’ve got a lot of children down here.” Matt replied.

“Looks like the area above is clear. We should do a full evac while we have the time. We can pull Starfleet HQ back to Deep Space Nine for the time being, you’ll all be safe there.” Seven said.

“I’ve assumed command of Starfleet, I won’t pull back that far, that feels like giving up. If you have the personnel we can evacuate the families but I’d like to remain with my senior staff.” Matt answered.

“We are still holding the Spaceport; we could at least move you and your staff there. They have a decent sized fighting fleet and you wouldn’t be cut off from the rest of Starfleet. We have several A’Crun ships in orbit, cloaked of course, but I’m sure they can accommodate moving people. If we can get everyone into at least the upper bunker we can make contact and start transporting folks.” Seven replied.

“Alright, give me a few to get everyone organized and we’ll do it. Will you go back topside and make sure it is clear of enemies?” Matt asked.

“Of course, Kovig and I will make sure the path to the transporter padds is safe and clear.” Seven replied taking the rifles back from Matt.

-

**Voyager**

“The Doctor tells me you can leave Medbay as long as I can look after you for a couple of days. Are you ready to get out of here?” Tre asked, kissing Kella’s hand.

“I don’t want you to have to care for me. I’m getting stronger, I can walk on my own, I’ll be okay in my quarters and you can stay on duty.” Kella said sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the biobed.

“No deal, sweetie. Someone stays with you or you stay here. Your mom’s offered to let me be the one to do it and I’d like to. I can call one of them if you’d rather have a mom with you.” Tre said softly.

“I think I would rather…” Kella started to say.

“Before you decide that, I want you to know, I’m not going to find you any less sexy or be any less in love with you by helping you when you are weak.” Tre brushed Kella’s wild curly red hair away from her face.

“Things are so new, I don’t want to put any pressure on us, you’ve barely even seen me strong.” Kella said with a sigh.

“Let’s be real for one second, I am yours, you are mine, it’s a strange to go into a relationship already knowing how much you love each other. We can take our time, get to know each other better but we both know as long as we are both breathing, we’ll be together. Let me help you because I want to, let me show you I’m worth the love you feel for me.” Tre said softly, while she kissed Kella’s cheek.

Tears filled Kella’s eyes. “Okay.” She sighed. “Take me out of here.” Kella stood then sat in the wheel chair next to the bed. Tre pushed her out of Medbay and into the hallway where they were greeted by Kathryn.

“Tre go on ahead, I’ll bring her to your quarters.” Kathryn said moving behind the wheel chair.

Kella nodded to Tre who disappeared down the passageway.

Kathryn leaned down and kissed Kella’s forehead then kneeled in front of her. “We put you and Tre in the same quarters; I thought that’s what you’d want. Are you okay with that and with everything going on with the baby?” Kathryn asked softly resting her hands on Kella’s knees.

“Yes and yes.” Kella sniffled. “I’m embarrassed with all the attention, with needing so much help. I’m sorry…” Kella started crying more freely, tears streamed down her face.

“Oh honey, it’s okay, I promise it is okay. You are going to be okay and we will get through this.” Kathryn whispered hugging Kella tightly.

“I don’t even have the energy to get myself up onto my feet somedays; a few weeks ago I was boxing Em on the holodeck.” She sniffled.

“You are rebuilding muscles, bone, even your organs were weakened by carrying the baby. The Doctors didn’t know how much it would take out of you. For you to suffer such extreme trauma during her extraction, baby we’re lucky you are still with us.” Kathryn broke, she brought her hand to her brow to try and hide her tears from Kella.

She sucked in a deep breath, wiped her tears from her face, and looked up at Kella with red-rimmed eyes.

“You are going to keep getting stronger. You’ve got nanoprobes in overdrive repairing the damage, the Doctor is feeding you a cocktail of nutrients to support them, and you keep regenerating. One day soon you’ll wake up and you’ll feel as good as you did before all of this happened.” Kathryn said standing and moving back behind the wheelchair to keep pushing Kella towards the turbolift.

“I don’t like Tre seeing me like this, it’s so new…” Kella muttered turning her head back towards Kathryn.

Kathryn pulled her into the turbolift and moved back in front of her.

“Kel, that girl loves you, you know she’s not going anywhere. Don’t be too proud to accept her help.” Kathryn said.

The turbolift doors opened and Kathryn wheeled Kella out into the passageway. “You call for me or Mom A, if you need anything. I promise if this is too much with Tre one of us will come but give it a chance first okay?”

Kathryn pushed her down the hallway to her quarters the doors slipped open and they walked inside.

“I’ve got dinner on the stove, I replicated a couple of books for you, Kal-toh on the table, and a warm bath drawn for you. Your choice, Kel.” Tre said smiling widely.

“She’s got you, baby, call if you need me.” Kathryn said kissing Kella’s cheek and walking out of their quarters.

-

**Deep Space Nine**

Kira walked into Quarks and grabbed a chair in at a table in the center of the empty bar.

“I’m sorry, Miss, the bar is closed until further notice by the short-sighted commanding officer of this station.” Quark said peeking up from behind the bar.

“We talked about this, I can’t have all the extra personnel on this station staying up all night drinking when we have so much work to do. Also to be honest this place could use an overhaul after all the fights it’s seen the last few weeks.” Kira said glaring at Quark.

“You are cutting into my profit margins and it is not appreciated.” Quark replied pouring himself a drink.

“I need a place to have a meeting and we have people sleeping in the conference room. If you serve us food and drinks I’ll get a small maintenance team down here to repair all of the damages and redecorate the bar as you see fit, free of charge.” Kira said rubbing her eyes.

Quark poured Kira a drink and came around the bar to set it in front of her.

“You are lacking your usual punch; I expected more of a fight.” Quark said.

“I’ve got dozens of species here that have never even seen each other, I’m just trying to keep this station together long enough to get Starfleet put back together. We need them underway and their new alliance friends underway so the Borg don’t start making moves in the Beta Quadrant.” Kira said sipping the bright blue liquid from the small glass on the table.

“You said ‘them’ but you are part of Starfleet now, unless my eyes are confusing that uniform for something else?” Quark said slipping into a chair opposite her.

“Only out of necessity. I accepted because they needed someone out of the war zone to organize the fleet until Janeway returns. I trust her and she’ll do whatever needs to be done. Compliments of a few threats regarding the stations allegiance Starfleet is very aware that I will only take orders from her.” Kira said with a tired grin.

“I like your style, looks like your minions are here, I’ll get some food and drinks around for your meeting. As much as it pains me to say it send your maintenance team whenever you can spare them, I do not want to hamper the war effort.” Quark said excusing himself.

Icheb and Miral entered, followed closely behind by Chief O’Brien and Nog. Each took a place at the table.

“Not the most official place to hold a meeting but seeing as the bar is empty it felt like just as good a place as any.” Kira said to the group. “Quark’s getting some food and drinks around for us. I’m sure if today has been as busy for all of you as it has for me you haven’t had a chance to eat. I’ll make this quick so everyone can get some good rest after. Nog anything to report?”

“We’ve taken custody of the two Borg drones the Alliance ships captured, the doctor has been working with them. They’ve been disconnected from the collective and non-essential implements removed. It’s still too early to gather any useful intelligence but it seems the male was freed from the Borg once before and he is progressing much quicker than the female. All we know as of now is that he identifies as Third of Five and she as first of eight. The doctor is still working to determine who they are.” Nog replied.

“Understood, Chief? Anything to add?” Kira asked.

“No ma’am, these Ky engineers are very efficient. It’s been a pleasure to work alongside them.” O’Brien said.

“Miral? Icheb? Do you have anything to pass?” Kira asked.

They both shook their heads no. She could tell from the bags under their eyes they were exhausted and just looking forward to getting some rest.

“We have an update from Earth.” Kira started as Quark brought food and drinks out and distributed them amongst the table.

“It seems Seven and Kovig have been successful in making contact with Starfleet Command. There is still no word on whether or not the Federation leaders have survived. They are starting a full evac of the Starfleet Command bunker. Command will be moved to the Earth Spaceport and any families are going to be brought to a refugee camp being arranged on Bajor as we speak. We also received a very broken communique from Voyager earlier today, they are roughly three days out. Keep your heads up, I know its hard work now, but it’ll all be worth it once we beat the Borg back.” Kira said.


	21. Trouble

“I’ll untie your hands if you promise you are going to behave yourself this time.” A low muffled voice growled into Phoebe’s ear.

“I will, I promise, Ma’am. My shoulders are starting to cramp.” Phoebe pleaded.

“Remember the rules?” The masked woman asked, in a low mildly threatening tone.

Phoebe didn’t speak quickly enough for her captors liking and she heard the sound of the leather crop strike the bed next to her head.

“I apologize, yes, I remember the rules, no touching the blindfold, and no touching you.” Phoebe replied quickly.

She heard the crop hit the bed again this time close enough that she felt the breeze as it cut through the air next to her cheek.

“Address me correctly or I may not miss with the next strike.” Phoebe was ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Phoebe replied obediently, her heart pounding in her chest.

She felt the ropes around her wrists start to loosen. Once her arms were free she brought them down across her chest and rubbed her wrists.

“Thank you, Ma’am” Phoebe said.

She heard the snapping of the switch, the drag of the leather across her thigh, and then the sting as it was slapped against her bare skin. Her legs twitched against the ropes that held them apart.

“Also, no speaking unless spoken to.” Her captor growled.

Phoebe nodded, her heart climbed into her throat. She felt silky fingers trailing up her legs. A soft hand massaged the still stinging spot on her thigh.

She grabbed handfuls of the sheet to hold herself still when warm, wet lips started kissing their way up her thighs, onto her stomach, and then trailing back downwards.

She felt Tal’s mouth hovering over her throbbing center, hot breath teasing her wetness. It took every ounce of self-control she had to not reach down and shove Tal’s head down against her waiting lips.

Tal pressed her tongue against Phoebe’s clit drawing a squeal out of Phoebe. She withdrew the touch when Phoebe’s hips rolled towards her.

Phoebe took a deep, ragged breath, and stilled her body. She knew the touches would not resume until she did not move when Tal touched her.

When her movement stilled Tal’s mouth engulfed her heat. Tal pressed her tongue down against the bundle of nerves in Phoebe’s clit drawing another deep moan from Phoebe. Phoebe gripped at the sheets and willed her body to be still.

She felt her orgasm quickly approaching and considered yelling out their safe word so she could grab onto Tal and move her to exactly where she needed her. She also knew that giving over control to her was made their lovemaking so delicious. Tal would get her to where she wanted to be, she just had to be patient.

Lucky for her, this morning Tal was impatient. Hearing Phoebe’s moans rising, she slipped her tongue inside, followed by two fingers. She drove Phoebe into a hard orgasm, flooding her senses with Phoebe’s scent. Her hand was nearly locked in place by the grip of Phoebe’s pulsing muscles.

She kept flicking her tongue over the sensitive area and flexing her fingers until Phoebe was certain she could not handle another orgasm.

She slowly worked her hand free, licking the wetness off her fingers. She slipped down to untie Phoebe when she heard a noise behind her.

“For fucks sake…” Kathryn shouted quickly averting her eyes from the masked and leather clad Tal and her still bound sister.

She spun around putting her back to the doorway while Tal scrambled to cover both her and Phoebe with a blanket and remove her mask.

“It is 7am in the damn morning and you are both late. Tal you are supposed to be on duty on the bridge and Phoebe you were supposed to meet Tuvok on the holodeck to get set up for your Starfleet courses. The damned doors lock, use the locks!” Kathryn shouted.

“I’m sorry, we had alarms set…” Tal started.

“We’ve been calling for both of you for the last hour, sort whatever this is out and get to where you are supposed to be.” Kathryn ordered.

“There must be a problem with the speakers in here. We didn’t hear any calls and our alarm never sounded.” Phoebe added.

“I’ll get maintenance up here. Tal get to the bridge as soon as you can and Phoebe I’ll meet you outside the holodeck once you are decent.” Kathryn said walking rapidly from the room.

-

“I did a little bit of research and I found out in cases like mine where recovery is hopeless, Kyrag performs euthanasia.” Gretchen said looking up from her cup of coffee across the table at Meredith.

“Hell of a breakfast conversation.” Meredith replied.

“Mere, I’m just getting sicker with each passing day. Put yourself in my shoes, I can barely eat, it’s been over a week since I had the energy to walk. I could lay here and slowly die or I could do it on my own terms. If I can end things peacefully and not sit and wait as the cancer takes over my body, that’s what I want.” Gretchen said with a heavy sigh.

“Grettie, let us give you the FOY serum, let’s try nanoprobes treatments. It doesn’t have to end today.” Meredith pleaded.

“There is not a single guarantee that any of that would work and I don’t think there’s much fight left in me. My spouse doesn’t have to be there for the procedure, but I’d prefer you were. Your choice, love.”  
Gretchen replied.

“I won’t let you die alone. Of course I’ll be there, I just want you to consider that this doesn’t have to be the end.” Meredith replied moving to Gretchen’s side and grasping her hands.

“I’m ready, one cancer battle was enough for a lifetime. I just want my life to end on my terms.” Gretchen said teary eyed.

“Okay…. Okay baby.” Meredith said her eyes swelling with tears. “I’ll get in touch with Kyrag’s senior services and we will do this. Can I at least call your girls?” Meredith asked.

“No. This is not their decision. I don’t want their dying mother to distract them from saving the damned universe. They can hate me for not saying something sooner but I don’t want to pull them away from their mission. We’ll tell them once it’s scheduled, I don’t want them back here until I’m lying on a biobed waiting for the injection that will stop my heart.” Gretchen said firmly.

-

Phoebe made her way down the passageway towards the holodeck. Kathryn stood waiting in front of the door.

“Sorry about earlier…” Phoebe started.

“It’s okay, I only very briefly saw way more than I wanted to. Maintenance is on their way to fix your speakers but consider using both the door locks and the sound dampening fields. I set up a program after… all you have to do is walk into your quarters and say “Celes program 1” and it’ll set the dampening fields and the door locks.” Kathryn said handing a padd to Phoebe.

“Okay, again, I’m sorry…” Phoebe trailed off.

“Moving on.” Kathryn announced. “That padd has the instructions for all of the programs you need to work through in the holodeck. Just follow the instructions and we can knock out your basic Starfleet training.” Kathryn finished.

The door to the holodeck opened and Kathryn stepped in just behind Phoebe.

“Anything else I need to know?” Phoebe asked.

“No, but I have a question for my sister…” Kathryn started then hesitated. “What I walked in on, you tied up and Tal holding a whip… after everything that happened isn’t that scary for you?” Kathryn asked softly.

Phoebe laughed and her cheeks turned red. “Honestly no, it’s been cathartic. After being kidnapped on Acrunmoge giving up control to Tal, who I love and trust, helped me work through the PTSD.” 

“I’m sorry, honey. I wasn’t there for you enough.” Kathryn said tearing up.

“No, Katie… you were. You gave me every bit of help and support I needed. The trouble I had wasn’t something you could’ve helped me with. And I never talked to you about it because I knew you blamed yourself for all of that happening.” Phoebe said pulling Kathryn in for a hug.

“So tell me now.” Kathryn said squeezing Phoebe.

“The feeling of helplessness…” Phoebe started, sniffled, and took a deep breath. “Being chained naked to a damn metal table, I had no control over what happened to me. It manifested itself in my relationship with Tal. I kept having panic attacks when we were intimate and she tried to touch me. We worked a lot with Ezri for counseling and to try to find a solution. Nothing seemed to help. At one point Ezri suggested exposure therapy. What it entailed was me taking medications to dull my anxiety and allowing Tal to be completely in control in the bedroom. We started with just me keeping my hands off of her for as long as possible, worked up to blindfolding me, then binding. It was a long slow process, Tal was incredibly patient. It brought us to a place where we realized that sometimes it’s an incredible turn on for Tal to be the dominate one in the bedroom, light BDSM I suppose.” Phoebe said laughing lightly.

Kathryn smiled warmly at Phoebe. “No need to be nervous talking to about it. I was just curious. I adore Tal and I’m glad she had been there for you. It was actually just a little surprising to see her being so… commanding.” Kathryn said with a laugh.

“I suppose I gave her the confidence and she just made me feel safe.”

-

“The summit is just up ahead.” B’Elanna said turning back to Renlay.

“Hell of a climb.” Renlay replied panting.

“Consider that most people climbing this peak wouldn’t have had the benefit of easy breathing at this point. Temperatures were lower, storms popped up out of nowhere, and oxygen levels this high from the surface of the Earth were very low.” B’Elanna said turning to Renlay.

“I like climbing but it is insane to think that people risked all of that to make it up here.” Renlay replied.

“To say you climbed the highest peak on the planet, 8800 meters off the surface, an altitude normally reserved for airplanes, I can understand the draw. Normally it would take people weeks to make this climb. You had to slowly move from camp to camp and get used to the lower level of oxygen. But here we are, the highest point on Earth.” B’Elanna said pushing herself the rest of the way to the top.

Renlay climbed up just behind her and her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight. She saw jagged snowcapped peaks every direction she looked and a blanket of cloud cover several hundred feet below them as far as she could see. She dropped onto her butt in the snow, sucked in a deep breath of cold air, and was overcome by emotion.

B’Elanna dropped into the snow next to her on the tabletop sized peak and wrapped her arm around her.

“I’m sure you aren’t the first person to cry when they got here.” B’Elanna said squeezing Renlay’s side.

Renlay turned her head away from B’Elanna and tried to collect herself. “I’m sorry…” She sniffled. “A lot of things just hit me all at once.”

“We only made it up here because we helped each other. So at the risk of sounding super cheesy, tell me what you are feeling, maybe I can help you a little bit further.” B’Elanna replied.

“I didn’t open up when I should have…” Renlay started and tried to stifle her sobs. “I feel guilty because I loved Samantha like a sister and I kept her at an arm’s length. I should have been there more, been more open. She was my best friend and I should’ve been a better friend. That’s what I was feeling when I was standing on the edge of that bridge… guilt. I was so twisted up, thinking I had to handle all of my own feelings and doubts myself that I didn’t tend to the relationships that were most important to me. And gods, I love Ezri and that relationship not working was entirely my fault.” She husked out between sobs.

B’Elanna pulled her close and let Renlay sob against her jacket and rested her other hand on her knee.

“I climbed a damned mountain but I couldn’t even fucking bring myself to talk and relate to the two most important people in my life. That’s what the EPH has been trying to get me to see…” She trailed off groaning and shaking her head.

B’Elanna pulled Renlay closer and softly patted her back.

Renlay turned back towards B’Elanna. “Thank you for all of this, I need to go.” Renlay said, standing, her eyes full of tears. She ended the holodeck program and walked off quickly.

-

Kathryn stood and watched through the window of the ready room as Voyager approached the wormhole. She had a lukewarm cup of coffee in her hand she’d meant to finish sooner but repeated interruptions had prevented her from enjoying her morning coffee. She took a sip and watched her hand shake as she brought the cup to her lips. She set the cup on the table and rubbed her palms together. She quickly pushed any thought of her shaky hands out of her head and sat back at her desk chalking it up to lack of caffeine.

She reviewed maintenance reports and noticed that her fingers were trembling as she tried to type. She considered that she could be nervous to get back into the fight, but they were approaching Deep Space Nine. They were in contact with DS9 and knew it was safe. Before she could put anymore thought into why she was feeling unsettled the doors slid open and Kella stormed in.

“I just got an order from the Doctor that I have to be off duty for another week!” She announced loudly as she flopped into one of the chairs next to Kathryn’s desk.

“I know, honey. He informed me this morning.” She said standing to move between Kella and her desk and leaned back against the desk.

“I’m back on my damn feet. Don’t make me sit in my quarters for another week. I can’t stand being a passenger for another week.” Kella pleaded.

“We are going to be at Deep Space Nine later today. You are free to move around as you please when we get there but I can’t put you back on duty until the Doctor clears you. He showed me your most recent scans, you are still weak, nearly anemic, and you need to be in your quarters every day regenerating for at least twelve hours. I can give you work to take back with you if that will help.” Kathryn said shaking her uniform blouse suddenly feeling like she was overheating.

“Fine.” Kella muttered crossing her arms. “At least I’ll have something to do.” She glanced up at Kathryn. “Are you okay, Mom?” Kella asked noticing the sweat pooling on Kathryn’s forehead and her flushed skin.

“I’m just a little shaky; I think I’m having some caffeine withdrawals.” Kathryn replied brushing the sweat from her forehead.

Kella stood up next to Kathryn and wrapped her arm behind her back. “You are shaking. We need to get you down to medical. Do you want me to do a site-to-site or do you think you can walk?” Kella asked.

“I’ll walk.” She said wiping her forehead with her sleeve again and following Kella onto the bridge.

“Tom, you’ve got command, take us through the wormhole when we are ready and dock at DS9.” Kathryn ordered.

Tom stood from the helm and a crewmen filled his spot. “Aye, Admiral.” Tom said moving back to the Captain’s chair.

Kella and Kathryn stepped onto the turbolift and requested medical. Down one deck Annika stepped onboard.

“Are you okay?” Annika asked looking at Kathryn concerned.

Kathryn bit her lip, laughed, backed up, and gripped the wall behind her with both hands. She turned her gaze from Annika to the floor. She took a deep breath in through her nose and shuddered. “That damned serum they gave me on Acrunmoge, it must still be in my system, or something reactivated it.” She rubbed her head and whimpered. “One of the two of you need to get off of this turbolift because it is taking every bit of willpower I have to keep my hands off you, Anni.”

“We need to get you to the Doctor and see if he can figure out what is happening. Kel, take her to Medbay, Katie I’ll meet you there shortly in case you _need_ me.” Annika said halting the turbolift and stepping off.

“You know what’s happening?” Kella asked softly.

“Yes…” Kathryn answered taking a deep breath. “They did more than just alter my DNA on Acrunmoge, they pumped B’Elanna and I full of a formula that was meant to force people into breeding consensually because if we didn’t we’d die for the overload of hormones it caused.”

“Is that why I’m here?” Kella asked sadly.

“Yes, baby but because your Mom saved me. I’ve never been with anyone else. If it hadn’t been her that showed up with Tom to rescue us, I would have died from the serum. I have never been in love with anyone else.” Kathryn took both of Kella’s hands in her own and rested her head against Kella’s.

“You were a gift, born of the love that me and your mom have for one another. I’d do every bit of it over again for you and Em.” Kathryn said kissing Kella’s head.

-

**Earth**

Seven and Kovig, with the help of the Alliance cloaked shuttles, evacuated the five hundred and sixty eight residents of the bunker. Their first stop had been to drop Admiral Terrance on the spaceport. They’d spent the next twelve hours shuttling ten people at a time to the Alliance ships in the area. Once the bunker was cleared they set a course for the spaceport and docked without incident.

A young Andorian female greeted them on the flight deck and led them to briefing room where Matt and Geordi sat waiting.

“Welcome!” Matt called out when Seven and Kovig entered.

Seven moved and sat next to Matt, Geordi was to his left at the head of the table. Kovig examined the room and finding no chair big enough for his large frame decided to stand on the opposite side of the table from Seven.

“We will keep this as brief as possible, I’m sure you and your fleet want to get back to Deep Space Nine to finish planning your attack.” Matt started. “But also thank you both, I wasn’t certain we would ever get out of that bunker.”

“You would have eventually with the help of Section 31. I am not the Seven of Nine you are familiar with. I was taken from another timeline by you and an organization you headed called SUB to try and stop the Borg from overrunning all known quadrants of space. I am sorry to be so blunt but as it stands, we lose this battle. The best hope we have for winning is back at DS9. We need every available ship to help coordinate the attack and by now there should be a child there that could save us all.” Seven announced.

“Do we have time for me to ask any questions?” Matt asked.

“Preferably not, we can transfer data to you as soon as we have time.” Seven answered.

“I have an important question for the leader of Starfleet.” Kovig started. “What are your intentions in this battle?”

“To stop the Borg, whatever it takes, and retain our individuality.” Matt replied.

“Very well, you have the full strength of the AK Alliance behind you.” Kovig stated.

-

**Deep Space Nine**

Tal and Phoebe walked off of Voyager to greet Kira on DS9 in the airlock.

“Welcome back ladies!” Kira said as they approached.

“It’s good to see you.” Phoebe said pulling Kira in for a hug. Tal moved in behind her and hugged Kira as soon as Phoebe broke contact.

“Where’s the Admiral?” Kira asked when Tal released her.

“She’s okay, she’s with the Doctor, some kind of issue with the A’Crun serum. She sent us ahead.” Phoebe replied.

“We are all antsy to meet with her and get a battle plan together, but in the meantime I can show you ladies around and catch you up on what is happening here.” Kira replied.

They walked out of the outer mooring ring and into the promenade. Kira stepped into the brig to check in with Nog and they followed her.

Inside a Borg woman was held in a cell to their right and a Borg man to their left.

“Gretchen Janeway?” The female voice called out. Phoebe jerked her head towards the Borg woman.

She walked towards the forcefield containing the woman.

“Grettie? Is that you?” The woman said, her eyes tearing up.

“No, I am her daughter. Phoebe.” Phoebe answered.

“Daughter? How many years has it been? How old is Gretchen?” She asked softly, her young face overwhelmed with emotion.

“She is Seventy-Eight. She has two daughters, Katie and I. How do you know her?” Phoebe asked.

“Her face is the last I remember before I was taken by the Borg, before I was here, wherever this is. I remember she called me Carrie. All I can remember is that I loved her.”


	22. Discoveries

“These results are identical to what we saw after Annika and Tom rescued you from Acrunmoge. Oddly though, your nanoprobes seem to be enhancing the side-effects. I’m going to get in touch with the Ky Medical Academy and see what they know about that serum.” The Doctor said, glancing over Kathryn’s scans.

“Okay.” Kathryn said shaking and taking long-slow deep breaths. Kella stood next to her rubbing her back.

“In the meantime, what do we do about me?” Kathryn asked

The doors to Medbay whooshed open and Annika walked in stopping just inside the doors several feet away from Kathryn and the Doctor.

The Doctor knelt down in front of Kella. “I know you are worried, I’ll take good care of her, and I promise I’ll call you right away if anything changes. If you understand the nature of the serum then you should understand why it is best to give your moms some privacy right now.” The Doctor said softly.

She nodded and then hugged Kathryn and Annika. “I’ll be in my quarters if anyone needs me.” She said leaving Medbay.

The Doctor grabbed a hypospray off the table next to the biobed Kathryn sat on. “I am going to give you a mild sedative because your heart rate and blood pressure are dangerously high, this should help to bring them down. Also a hormone inhibitor that should at least, for a short amount of time, dull the side effects of the serum.” The Doctor said. He gave her a quick shot and waved Annika over.

“I am going to do a site-to-site transport for the both of you back to your quarters. For the time being you are going to have to follow the same protocol you did when Kathryn first returned to Voyager after being given the A’Crun Serum. Whatever is causing this, the effects are more intense than the first time around. You are not to separate, wherever one of you goes the other goes. And I don’t think I need to tell you this but as soon as you get to your quarters…”The Doctor started.

“Got it, Doctor.” Kathryn said pulling Anika close to her.

“Bridge-Doctor, site-to-site transport, two to Admiral Janeway’s quarters, lock onto her combadge in Medbay. Tom you are in command of Voyager until further notice.” The Doctor said after he tapped his combadge.

-

**Earth Spacedock**

“Seven!” Matt called out as Seven and Kovig walked back towards their shuttle in the docking bay.

She stopped while Kovig walked ahead to board the shuttle and turned to face him.

“I know you said there wasn’t time and you need to get back but I have to know something. You said I led this organization SUB and you were under my command, why do you look at me with such contempt?” Matt asked stopping in front of her.

She glanced over the lightly grey-haired man, his soft expression was unlike anything she had seen from the man she knew at the head of SUB. The Matt she knew had long since given up on covering his bald spots and shaved his head cleanly. He had scars on his face and neck and deep lines marring his forehead and cheeks.

“Sometimes the events that occur in our lives necessitate us to become what we are. The Matt Terrance I knew was rescued a few miles from the bunker by the remains of Section 31 with the only four other survivors. Starfleet and the Federation were in shambles, as the highest ranked living member of either he took command of both. From there he used time travel to try to save Earth from the fate he’d witnessed. You and I wouldn’t be standing here together if he hadn’t done everything he did. If you see any contempt in my eyes it is because in the process I feel I nearly lost my humanity. I was willing to let a wonderful young woman die since SUB said we had to. Truth be told they never looked for a way for her not to. If we are not going to value all lives and their individuality equally, why try to save humanity? How can we be better than the Borg if any loss is seen as an acceptable sacrifice?” Seven said with a sigh.

“Sounds like you have thought about this for a long time.” Matt replied.

“For years.” She said walking towards him and resting her hand on his cheek. “He did what he had to and you do not have to hard and cold as he was, that is his gift to you. Stay strong, we will be back soon.”

-

**Voyager**

“We recently were able to get data from the new A’Crun Chief Medical Officer Javka. The old CMO wouldn’t release any information regarding the breeding serum. We’ve been examining the data for the last two weeks.” Portak said to the Doctor via video chat on the Doctor’s computer.

“Have you found anything regarding recurrence of the hormonal imbalance?” The Doctor asked.

“We know that the A’Crun intended for the injections and DNA alteration to create a chemical or hormonal bond with their mates. The serum lives in bone marrow long after any traces of it are seen in the blood stream. What we have been able to glean so far from their data is that once a person has been bonded, or rather mated, with a partner an exchange happens. Both can feel ill if they have been separated for too long and the individual that received the serum can be thrown back into the chemical imbalance that necessitates breeding. Aside from being separated from their mate there have only been a couple incidences of the imbalance reoccurring after the serum is no longer being administered.” Portak finished.

“And those are?” The Doctor asked.

“There was a lithium based lifeform they encountered that repeatedly went through a cycle of imbalance but that does not apply here. The only other occurrence we found was with a Ky woman. She had been abducted by the A’Crun and with the serum in her blood was eventually bonded with an A’Crun soldier. All was normal until the brother of her bonded mate stayed for several weeks with her and her husband. After the brother left the side effects returned in full force.” Portak replied.

“Please send over all the data you have on that case. I’d be interested to see if they discovered why it happened. What happened to her? How did they treat her?” He asked.

“The records stop abruptly there. It happened just prior to Voyager’s arrival. In the data that I am sending there are specifications for a formula she was treated with to diminish some of the side effects. It also looks like they did quite a bit of research on why it happened. They hypothesized that because the A’Crun she was bonded with was a twin, her being exposed to his twin brother tossed her system into a sort of overload. They had never considered how a bonded individual would react to a second individual with an identical genetic makeup to their mate because twins among the A’Crun are nearly unheard of, it happens in roughly one in a trillion live births.” Portak answered.

“Ah! That’s our answer.” The Doctor replied excitedly. “Kathryn was in contact with her wife and a version of her wife from another timeline. I’m going to transmit the scans I have of her over to you if you could have your team look over what we have. Maybe we can come up with a solution.”

“I’ll put in a request for assistance from the A’Crun to send over some of the geneticists that worked on this project. Is there anything else I can do for you Doctor?” Portak asked.

“Yes, I would also like more information on this ‘bonding’ issue and anything else you can send regarding the serum. I have two female crew members on board that received the serum, both have children. Not to mention an entire crew that was given our FOY shots, I need to know if anyone else could experience the same imbalance along with any other side effects this could cause, I need to know if we have a crisis on our hands.” The Doctor replied.

“Will do. Now that you are at Deep Space Nine will you have additional medical staff to assist with this?” Portak asked.

“Yes. I’ve already been granted the use of the lab on DS9 and several doctors to assist.” The Doctor answered.

“Very good, once you have gotten yourself settled in your new lab contact me. I will transmit a program to you that will allow us to link our labs equipment and cameras. If we set up a live feed between there and here we can work as one team. You’ll be in charge Doctor, and I’ll just supervise my staff and provide whatever support you need.” Portak said.

“I will contact you shortly. Your help is greatly appreciated in this matter.” The Doctor replied cutting the coms link.

-

Ezri was in her quarters packing a small bag so she could stay aboard DS9 while Voyager was docked there. She knew they would need assistance in their nearly expanded Medbay and did not want to have to make the thirty minute walk from Voyager every morning to DS9’s medbay.

She heard the doors to her quarters slip open and turned around to see who came in.

Renlay walked in. She had shed her jacket, hat, and gloves but still wore her fleece undershirt and snow pants.

“Ez…” She started to say but looked down at the bag, and a look of panic crossed her face.

“I don’t plan to stay, I just want to help in the lab on DS9 while we are here. It’s a damned long walk from the outer rings to there.” She replied calming Renlay’s fears.

“I don’t trust you.” Renlay started and shook her head.

“Wow, alright. I’d really rather not be berated. We’ve been through all of this, if you came to tell me all of the things you don’t like about me, you can walk right back out that door.” Ezri said pointing, then turned around and kept cramming clothes into her bag.

“No wait, there’s more…” Renlay said taking a cautious step forward. “I meant to say I don’t trust anyone, fuck …I don’t trust myself.” She said sighing loudly.

Ezri stopped what she was doing and turned back towards Renlay.

“I have been surrounded by all of these amazing people. These people that fight for each other, risk their lives for each other, and love unconditionally. My childhood was cold, real love and real kindness were foreign concepts. I relied on me and I think I was stuck in survival mode for so long I never really learned how to lower my guard. This is coming out all jumbled but, I love you Ezri Dax, I love you, and I love that you are carrying OUR child. I am so so very sorry that I was cold and I was distant. I get that it’s hard to commit to a relationship when you aren’t getting what you need out of it and I know I wasn’t giving you what you need.” Renlay paused and dabbed the tears from under her eyes with her sleeve.

“I made a lot of mistakes…” Ezri replied.

“We both did. I’ve got some work to do, a lot of stuff to work through. But Ezri, I love you, I want you, and I want this child. Don’t run away, okay? I love you and I need a little bit of time to get myself sorted. Can you wait just a little longer?” Renlay asked.

Ezri took a few steps forward and rested her hand on Renlay’s cheek. “Love, I’ve been waiting for you for fifteen plus years, what’s a little longer? This is the most open you have ever been with me. I don’t know if you realize but in all that time you only told me you loved me eight or nine times…” Ezri said looking into Renlay’s deep brown eyes.

“I know.” Renlay replied leaning her face into Ezri’s hand. “I need a little bit to get my own head straight but I also know that the thought of losing you is terrifying, I’m not quite ready to jump back in…” Renlay started.

Ezri pulled her in for a hug. “Take the time you need. I’m here if you need anything. We can work on our relationship when you are ready. I love you too, Renlay Sharr, and whether we are together or not my heart will always be yours.” Ezri said kissing her cheek.

-

**Kyrag**

“I spoke to Ky Senior Services, they said they’ll come here when we are ready.” Meredith said sitting down on the bed next to Gretchen.

“Ah! This damn leg is throbbing, and I am so tired of being drugged.” Gretchen groaned.

“Honey, we can reconsider the amputation. You can’t walk on it anyhow, what are you losing if we have the doctors take it?” Meredith asked.

“It just seemed like a futile effort because it won’t cure anything.” Gretchen said pushing herself up into a sitting position.

“But the doctors recommend it for pain management. No it won’t cure the cancer but it will help with your pain if you insistent on riding this out as long as you can.” Meredith replied.

“You already know I am.” Gretchen said.

“Then let’s make the call. The Ky have some pretty advanced surgical techniques, I’m sure we can have you home the same day. You know though Gret, you don’t just have to hang on for the sake of everyone else.” Meredith said.

“I need to know my girls are going to be okay. If I can make it that long I need to see how this thing ends with the Borg. I’m not ready to go because I need to make sure my kids and grandkids can make it without me.” Gretchen said firmly.

“Okay, I just wish you didn’t feel like you had this responsibility to hang on when you are hurting so bad, just for everyone else.” Meredith said, running her fingers through Gretchen’s hair.

“Darling, it’s not for anyone but me. How could I be at peace leaving this life if I’m not sure my girls are okay?” Gretchen said.

“Then let me call them!” Meredith replied raising her voice.

“No! I’m sorry this is hard for you but it isn’t about me or you. We tell them when they need to know.” Gretchen pushed herself up and leaned her back against the headboard. “Call the doctors, let’s have them take this damned leg. Mere, they are out there saving the fucking universe, they can be back here in an hour and a half. Unless that’s all I have left they don’t need to know. It won’t change what they have to do and I won’t take them away from the fight because if anyone can save everyone it’s those girls. If you can’t handle all of this, there’s the door.” Gretchen said raising her voice.

-

**Voyager**

Chakotay sat on the messdeck enjoying a bowl of vegetable stew and soft buttery bread watching the wormhole through the viewports. The crew was conducting a final set of systems checks prior to Voyager entering the wormhole. The senior staff, aside from the engineering officers, had a couple final hours of downtime before joining the war effort at Deep Space Nine.

Phoebe walked in, grabbed a tray of food from Emeric and sat down across from Chakotay in the otherwise empty messdeck.

She concentrated on her food, spooning stew into her mouth, and nibbling on the bread. She occasionally looked up at him to see if he had noticed her presence to her dismay he didn’t seem to. She’d hope that he would be the one to spark up conversation but he ate slowly and watched the swirling lights of the passageway that would take them to the Beta Quadrant.

“There is something I’ve been wondering since I met you. Do you think we could talk?” Phoebe asked surprised at how meek and unsure her voice sounded.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers as though he were startled to be hearing her voice. “Of course, Phoebe. I always have time for you and I’ve only been keeping my distance to respect your wishes.” He replied softly.

“You have kind eyes…” She started then paused for several moments.

“That’s more of a statement than a question.” He replied to break the silence.

“Apologies, I am having trouble composing my thoughts. I mean the Chakotay that took Ezri and I and held us, his eyes were piercing, almost… unwelcome when he looked at me. And his eyes were so much darker than yours almost black even. Even superficially there are very distinct difference between who he was and who you are. What I am wondering is what could happen to someone as strong-willed and willful as you to drive you to do the things he did? Mostly I suppose if you can talk about it, what was it like on the other side?” She asked.

He drew in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “Honestly, a lot of torture, hatred, and cruelty. All the worst things humans are capable of, that’s what happens in the mirror universe, but it’s routine, expected of the people there. Any sign of weakness means death.” He replied.

“But, you said I was different? What was different about me?” She asked.

“I met dozens of different versions of you after I was rescued from the mirror universe. Most people change from timeline to timeline, every single time I met you, you were always the same woman that saved me from her sister, the same caring, empathetic Phoebe I met on the other side. I don’t know what makes you different, strength, unbending morals, maybe fate? All I know is that most of us toe the line somewhere between being good and not. You broke the mold, and perhaps by your influence the only other’s I ever met that did are onboard this ship.” He said quickly brushing a stray tear away from his cheek.

She saw the sadness creep over his eyes and reached across the table to take his hand. She was surprised by the warmth she felt when he interlaced his fingers with hers.

“Thank you, I know what you endured was much harsher and for years longer than what I did. The fact that you can sit here today and smile and care speaks volumes to your character after everything you were put through.” She said squeezing his hand between both of hers.

“If it hadn’t been for you, or rather your mirror self I would’ve given up long ago.” He replied squeezing her hand then letting go.

Phoebe leaned back in her chair and an inquisitive look passed over her face. “But you said there were others? More people that were just always good?” She asked.

“Yes.” He replied shoveling another spoonful of stew into his mouth. “Some that seemed to retain their humanity despite the darkness. Your allies, aside from the Voyager kids, Ezri and Tal, never strayed far from who you know them as.” Chakotay replied.

“The Voyager kids?” She asked.

“Icheb, Naomi, Kella, Em, Calin, and Miral, and in most realities, Tre as a bonus. Icheb and Kella usually guide the pack but they all stick together. They always kept doing good long after Voyager returned, long after most of us had passed.” He replied.

“This isn’t what you are really here to talk about though.” He added with a sigh glancing at her wide anticipating eyes.

“You want to talk about the torture, you want to swap stories, and try to make some sense of it.” He finished.

“Yes.” She replied softly.

-

**Kyrag**

Meredith jumped up from her chair in the waiting room when she saw the small Ky doctor enter. The doctor with her bulb shaped head had a sprinkle of red hair at the back of her head gathered in a ponytail, her light green scrubs sported small red spots, and she pulled her mask away from her face as she approached the much taller Meredith.

“The surgery went well. She is in recovery. We had to remove the entire leg, to her hip, to fully extract the bone affected by osteosarcoma. I should caution you though, I do not know how much time she has left. I am not certain how she survived the anesthetic. She signed a consent form just prior to the surgery when we realized her lungs are 80% compromised. She won’t be in pain now, with that limb removed, but that doesn’t change the fact that the cancer has already spread throughout her body. To be completely honest I am not certain how she is still alive. She’s in multisystem organ failure, she’s tough but it’s only a matter of time. I’d prefer if she didn’t walk out of this hospital until you are ready and she is because these machines are all that’s keeping her alive. If she’s taken out of here it’ll be a matter of hours before she passes. I’d suggest as soon as she wakes up, if she wakes up, you settle on a plan for what happens next.” The doctor said.


End file.
